The Only
by Emy64
Summary: Sookie est une jeune diplômée de stylisme, embauchée par la rédactrice en chef d'un célèbre magazine de mode et qui héberge ses journalistes chez elle comme dans un pensionnat. TOUS HUMAINS
1. Chapitre 1 POV Sookie

Titre : The Only

Résumé : Sookie est une jeune diplômée de stylisme, embauchée par la rédactrice en chef d'un célèbre magazine de mode et qui héberge ses journalistes chez elle comme dans un pensionnat. TOUS HUMAINS

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Sookie

Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici moi ? Entre Bon Temps et Miami il y avait quand même une grande différence ! J'avais fait mes classes de stylisme à New York mais quand même, c'était autre chose là. Etant sortie major de ma promotion avec deux ans d'avance j'avais été remarquée par la rédactrice en chef du magazine _The Only, _une célèbre revue de mode et de musique adressé aux jeunes. Elle s'était immédiatement déplacée pour m'embaucher, m'expliquant qu'elle logeait tous ses journalistes dans son immense loft et qu'ils étaient presque tous de mon âge. J'avais accepté, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon frère Jason qui ne souhaitait que me voir m'éloigner de Bon Temps, et m'étais accordé une semaine de vacances avant de prendre l'avion pour Miami. Je devais retrouver Pamela Rasencroft, ma nouvelle patronne, dans cet immense aéroport. C'était une femme très cassante mais sans le désir d'être blessante, il fallait juste s'habituer à son humour et ça tombait bien puisque j'y étais accoutumée depuis longtemps entre les blagues de Jason et celles de mon père. Elle avait peut-être 30 ans mais elle exigeait qu'on la tutoie et l'appelle Pam. Je la trouvai enfin et m'avançai vers elle d'un pas mal assuré.

_ Te voilà enfin !s'écria-t-elle joyeuse avant de m'enlacer. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

_ Oui, tout c'est bien passé.

_ Bon, on va poser ton sac au loft et on pourra aller faire les boutiques toutes les deux ! Tu vas voir, tu vas te sentir comme chez toi ici ! On est une grande famille où tout le monde s'entend très bien.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à mes valises.

_ Oh ! Tu fais de la guitare ! Je suis certaine qu'Eric sera ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! Il s'occupe des rubriques sport et musique. En fait on touche tous un peu à tout mais en générale chacun à son domaine de prédilection. Par exemple Bill s'occupe de la rubrique informatique mais quand il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire il joue un peu les paparazzis. Pour en revenir à Eric, il est adorable ! Tu ne trouveras pas plus sympathique ! Il était impatient de la venue de notre nouvelle styliste. Pour le moment personne ne sait qui j'ai choisi, je préfère leur faire la surprise. Ah ! J'oubliai, toutes les chambres sont insonorisées donc tu pourras jouer à ta guise.

_ Tous ça me semble génial, souris-je.

_ Il faudra que je te présente Amélia, elle s'occupe de la rubrique psychologie et santé. C'est ma petite amie.

_ Tu ne serais pas en train de marquer ton territoire là ?ris-je.

_ Un peu, admit Pam souriante. Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es ouverte d'esprit de ce côté-là. Quinn, notre spécialiste des ragots, a été tellement choqué quand il l'a appris mais après il s'est conduit en vrai porc en faisant des remarques salaces à tout bout de champ, c'en est fatiguant ! Bon, assez parlé de tout ça, je vais te les présenter en personne, tu vas les adorer !

Elle m'entraina vers le parking et me fit monter dans un cabriolé rose bonbon. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Après ½ heure de route nous arrivâmes devant un immense bâtiment de 8 étages avec plusieurs terrasses aux différents niveaux.

_ Ça te plait ?me demanda Pam joueuse.

_ C'est magnifique, soufflais-je.

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Viens, rentrons !

J'obéis et la suivait à l'intérieur. La décoration était moderne et lumineuse, le genre de pièce chaleureuse et familière. Plusieurs photos ornaient les meubles mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'y attarder. Elle m'entraina à l'étage, me faisant monter un escalier droit en marbre blanc puis me dirigea vers une porte peinte en blanc. Elle tourna la poignée et me laissa entrer. La chambre était magnifique ! Un parquet blanc, des murs blancs avec des plaintes argentées et un immense lit à baldaquins aux voiles blancs vaporeux. Beaucoup de canapés et coussins reprenant les mêmes couleurs décoraient la chambre. Il y avait une porte ouvrant sur une terrasse et une autre menant à la salle de bain. La chambre devait faire minimum 5 fois la taille de mon ancienne chambre à Bon Temps. Je posai mes valises sur mon lit et me retournai vers Pam qui s'affairait près d'un joli secrétaire.

_ Ton cadeau de bienvenue, m'annonça-t-elle. Un ordinateur portable, dernier cri avec wifi intégré et blanc pour aller dans le style de ta chambre.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmurais-je choquée. Tout ça est trop beau pour être vrai.

_ Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant Sookie !me rappela Pam. Allez, viens dans mes bras !

Je m'exécutai et l'enlaçai affectueusement, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle m'offrait.

_ Allons te présenter à tes nouveaux frères et sœurs, rit-elle.

Je lui souri en retour et redescendais avec elle pendant qu'elle passait dans le couloir en frappant dans ses mains en demandant à tous de se regrouper en bas. Très vite 4 personnes apparurent.

_ Sookie voici Bill, Amélia, Quinn et Léonard, me les présenta-t-elle dans l'ordre. Tout le monde, voici Sookie, la nouvelle styliste.

Tout le monde vint m'enlacer en personne en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Je savais déjà que j'allais très bien m'entendre avec Amélia, elle était pleine de vie et très agréable.

_ Mais où est Eric ?s'enquit Pam.

_ Salle de sport, grimaça Amélia.

_ Il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse !s'emporta Pam. Lafayette n'a plus rien à faire ici !

_ Moi ça me convient parfaitement, l'appuya Quinn avec un sourire pervers en ma direction. Surtout si on le remplace par une demoiselle aussi jolie.

_Pervers ! _ Lui par contre ça risquait de pas trop le faire.

_ Ne fais pas attention à lui, me conseilla Léonard en roulant les yeux. Il ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones.

Tout le monde rit alors que Quinn se renfrognait.

_ Va donc faire un peu de sport avec Eric, lui ordonna Pam. Tu as besoin de faire fondre toute cette graisse si tu veux plaire aux filles. Et dit à Eric que je veux le voir dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes.

Quinn s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et partit d'un pas trainant.

_ J'ai des choses à régler avec Eric donc tu vas partir faire les boutiques avec Amélia, ça ira ?

_ C'est parfait, approuvais-je.

_ Bien, on se retrouve plus tard, amusez-vous bien !

_ Je sens qu'on va être de grandes amies !s'enthousiasma Amélia en me sautant dans les bras.


	2. Chapitre 2 POV Eric

Pov Eric

C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Pam venait de nous informer que Laf', mon meilleur ami, ne revendrait plus travailler ici. Cet enfoiré de Quinn s'était plaint d'harcèlement sexuel et Laf' avait été viré. Le pire ce qu'on allait devoir faire avec le (ou la) petit(e) nouveau(elle) alors qu'on s'entendait presque tous parfaitement bien. Il (ou elle) devait arriver aujourd'hui. Quand Pam nous appela pour faire sa connaissance je restai dans ma salle de sport, frappant encore plus fort sur mon punching-ball pour exorciser ma rage. Quinn me rejoint, semblant boudeur et m'annonça que Pam me demandait dans son bureau. Je jetai mes gants de boxe dans un coin et m'y rendit en petites foulées. J'entrai dans son bureau sans frapper et claquai la porte derrière moi. Pam semblait aussi très énervée mais je m'en moquai complètement.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?hurla-t-elle. Sookie ne t'a absolument rien fait et pourtant dès son arrivée tu lui es déjà hostile !

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que tu aies encore choisie une fille ?sniffais-je. Finalement le départ de Laf' t'aura bien servi !

_ Mais pour qui tu te prends Eric ? Sookie est la meilleure dans sa discipline, ton copain faisait bien pâle à côté ! Je ne l'aie pas choisie pour sa plastic mais pour ses compétences !

_ Tu comptes vraiment me faire croire que tu ne vas pas essayer de la mettre dans ton lit ?

_ Sors de mon bureau immédiatement !cria-t-elle folle de rage.

_ Comme si j'comptais rester ici !sifflais-je en ouvrant la porte.

_ J'exige que tu ailles présenter des excuses à Sookie pour ton comportement et après on pourra oublier tout ça, souffla-t-elle en se calmant.

_ Je devrais plutôt lui présenter mes félicitations pour ses performances au lit qui lui ont permis de s'attirer les faveurs de la patronne, crachais-je.

Pam ouvrit grand la bouche, regardant derrière moi avec un air choqué et gêné. Je me retournai à mon tour pour découvrir Amélia dans le même état que sa copine et la nouvelle venue, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, me lançant un regard dur. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés, retenus par une pince à l'exception de deux mèches bouclées encadrant son visage en cœur, et des yeux bleus saphir. Elle portait une robe blanche descendant juste un peu avant ses genoux et nouée par un large ruban de soie noire sous la poitrine. Une veste ¾ noire en cuir couvrait ses épaules et elle était chaussée de talons hauts noirs. Elle était parfaitement proportionnée et ce serait un mensonge éhonté de dire qu'elle n'était pas belle comme un cœur. Mais pour le moment j'étais trop en colère pour m'arrêter.

_ Mes félicitations !m'inclinais-je avec insolence. Tu dois être sacrément bonne au lit pour avoir décroché ta place.

Sookie serra les poings et finit par me coller une gifle monumentale. Pour une fille elle avait pas mal de force. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur mais rencontrai une nouvelle fois son regard noir avec une lueur de défi allumant mes yeux. Pam accourue vers elle pour prendre sa défense.

_ Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi Eric ! Sookie ne t'a rien fait ! Fiches lui la paix !

_ Elle doit être encore meilleure que je le pensais pour que tu prennes sa défense.

_ Eric !s'écria Pam folle de rage. Hors de ma vue !

Je ricanai sombrement et repartais dans la salle de sport pour me défouler. Quinn y était toujours, s'escrimant pathétiquement sur le punching-ball, couvert de sueur. Il eut un sourire goguenard en me voyant arriver.

_ Elle est canon la nouvelle.

_ Potable, grommelais-je. Tout juste baisable.

_ Tu rigoles là !s'exclama-t-il choqué. Cette nana est une bombe !

_ Tu as besoin de lunettes mon vieux.

_ T'as raison, lâches l'affaire. Moi je me ferais un plaisir de me glisser dans son lit ! Avec un peu de chance je pourrais devenir son petit ami, rêva-t-il.

_ J'pense que Pam préfère la garder pour sa consommation personnelle.

_ Non ? Elle aussi ?

_ Comment elle aurait obtenu le job sinon ?sniffais-je méprisant.

_ Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas plus doué qu'elle, répliqua Quinn.

_ Celui qui t'a dit ces âneries t'a précisé la catégorie ?

_ Ça suffit Eric ! J'peux comprendre que tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'elle prend le poste de Lafayette mais de là à colporter ce genre de saloperies sur elle ! Tu ferais mieux de te calmer ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ta joue ?s'écria-t-il soudain en me regardant.

_ Elle m'a giflé, grognais-je. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensai d'elle et elle m'a giflé.

_ Logique.

_ Mêles-toi de tes affaires Quinn !

_ T'es vraiment trop con mec, s'indigna Quinn avec dégoût. Si ça s'trouve c'est elle la femme de ta vie et dès le premier jour tu fous en l'air toutes tes chances avec elle.

Après cette dernière déclaration il quitta la salle sans un mot. Fou de rage je me remettais à frapper mon sac de boxe avec frénésie. Je ne m'arrêtai que 4 heures plus tard lorsque mes jointures commencèrent à me faire mal. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : que cette créature démoniaque montée sur talons hauts dégage d'ici et que Laf' revienne. Pour y arriver j'étais prêt à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Pam m'en voudra un temps mais ça lui passera. Cette fille n'avait rien à faire ici.


	3. Chapitre 3 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Amélia insista pour que je me change pour faire les boutiques. Nous remontâmes toutes les deux dans ma chambre et je la laissai farfouiller dans ma valise. A plusieurs reprises elle poussa une exclamation admirative et me supplia de lui prêter une de mes tenues. Je souris devant son enthousiasme et m'habillai selon son souhait. Je choisissais moi-même mes accessoires et traversai l'étage pour rejoindre les escaliers accompagnée d'Amélia. Une porte s'ouvrit, nous faisant parvenir des éclats de voix et un jeune homme blond d'une carrure impressionnante recula et poursuivit la dispute sans se retourner vers nous.

_ Je devrais plutôt lui présenter mes félicitations pour ses performances au lit qui lui ont permis de s'attirer les faveurs de la patronne, répliqua l'homme.

C'est de moi qu'il osait parler en ces termes ? Mais pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il ne me connaissait même pas et il osait répandre son venin sur moi. J'étais folle de rage. Soudain il remarqua notre présence et se retourna. Il me jaugea comme si j'étais un vulgaire bout de viande et s'adressa à moi.

_ Mes félicitations !s'inclina-t-il avec impertinence. Tu dois être sacrément bonne au lit pour avoir décroché ta place.

Je serrai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes pour tenter de me retenir mais ma gifle partit par automatisme, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Le jeune homme, que je supposai être Eric, serra la mâchoire avec une moue sardonique. Pam se précipita pour s'interposer

_ Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi Eric ! Sookie ne t'a rien fait ! Fiches lui la paix !

_ Elle doit être encore meilleure que je le pensais pour que tu prennes sa défense.

_ Eric !s'écria Pam folle de rage. Hors de ma vue !

Il ricana sombrement et prit les escaliers pour descendre sans se retourner une seule fois vers nous.

_ ''Il est adorable'', '' Tu ne trouveras pas plus sympathique'' ? Vraiment ?demandais-je en citant Pam une fois qu'il disparut de mon champ de vision.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, bafouilla Pam catastrophée. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais à voir ton caractère et le sien vous étiez fait pur vous entendre, j'ai même pensé que vous finiriez ensemble.

_ Il faut croire que tu t'es trompée, ironisais-je.

_ C'est peut-être parce c'est son premier jour, proposa Amélia. Eric était très proche de Lafayette et comme Sookie prend sa place il doit voir ça d'un mauvais œil.

_ Ça ne l'autorise pas à agir ainsi ! Sookie va rester avec nous, il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Amélia décida de nous changer les idées.

_ Alors ! On va les faire ces boutiques ?s'écria-t-elle joyeuse.

_ Sans moi, déclinais-je démoralisée. Je vais travailler mon article dans ma chambre. Demain peut-être, ajoutais-je en la voyant triste.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, me conseilla Pam avec douceur. L'article ne presse pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à demander que ce soit à moi, à Amélia ou à n'importe qui d'autre, nous t'aiderons avec plaisir. Je t'ai laissé les magazines des 3 derniers mois dans ta commode.

_ Merci beaucoup, soufflais-je.

Je me détournai d'elle et repartais dans ma chambre abandonnant ma veste et mes chaussures pour m'écrouler sur mon lit, un bras sur les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard une petite tête rousse s'encadra timidement par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de se faufiler dans ma chambre. Sans un mot Amélia me rejoignit sur le lit pour me faire un gros câlin réconfortant puis partit après m'avoir planté un bisou sonore sur la joue. Une fois seule j'attrapai mon portable, un Samsung Player One blanc, et appelai Jason.

_ Comment va ma styliste préférée ?s'écria-t-il enjoué après seulement une sonnerie.

_ Mal, soupirais-je.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?s'affola-t-il.

_ Non, c'est juste que…, soufflais-je mais je ne finis pas ma phrase.

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, sauf un garçon, Eric… Il m'a accusé d'avoir couché avec la patronne pour avoir cette place et il me regarde avec tant de dégoût et de haine que ça m'en fait froid dans le dos.

_ Il a dit quoi ?hurla Jason à l'autre bout du fil. Putain de merdeux ! Donne-moi ton adresse je vais prendre l'avion et il va avoir de mes nouvelles ce crétin !

_ Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, le tempérais-je. Je survivrai, je suis juste…, triste…

_ Rappelles-toi ce que je dis toujours : un Stackhouse ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds !

_ Tu ne changeras jamais !ris-je. Et si ça peut te faire plaisir saches que je l'ai giflé.

_ Je suis fier de toi ma puce ! Une véritable Stackhouse ! Comme quoi je n'aurais peut-être pas servi à rien.

_ Oh mais tu m'as servi à plein de choses !pouffais-je. Tu m'as montré toutes les bêtises à ne pas faire et fait faire les pires cascades jamais réalisées ! Sans compter que c'est toi qui m'as montré comment se servir d'une batte de baseball ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas un usage très sportif mais ça reste utile.

_ J'aurais préféré être toujours là pour toi, ne jamais avoir à t'apprendre à te battre, souffla-t-il avec amertume.

_ Tu as toujours été là pour moi Jason, lui rappelais-je.

_ Non, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il se passait un truc louche ce jour-là !se fustigea-t-il.

_ Tu l'as empêché, le réconfortais-je aux bords des larmes.

_ Mais je n'aurais pas eu à l'empêcher si j'avais gardé un œil sur toi, il ne t'aurait pas emmené avec lui si j'avais été plus vigilant !s'écria-t-il la voix tremblante.

Mes larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues au souvenir de cet évènement. De l'autre côté j'entendais les sanglots de Jason. Il s'en voulait toujours, même après 10 ans, pourtant il avait été là pour moi au moment où j'en avais eu le plus besoin.

_ N'en parlons plus, décrétais-je.

_ Comment tu veux oublier ça ? Ce mec devrait déjà brûler en enfer !

_ Ne vas pas gâcher ta vie pour cette ordure ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait de ta journée, demandais-je en essuyant mes yeux du revers de la main.

_ J'ai eu une offre intéressante au boulot !m'informa-t-il tout à coup beaucoup plus joyeux.

_ Une fille ?m'inquiétais-je connaissant ses frasques de Don Juan.

_ Même pas !

_ Tu m'épates !ris-je. Alors, c'est quoi cette offre ?

_ Tu le sauras bientôt mais pour l'heure c'est une surprise !

_ Bien, bien, concédais-je amusée.

_ Tu m'enverras ton adresse par texto ?s'assura-t-il.

_ Promis !

_ Bien, je dois te laisser, j'ai une tonne de travail à faire. Appelles-moi au moindre souci ! Et je veux de tes nouvelles une fois par jour minimum !

_ Je n'oublierai pas, souris-je.

_ Je t'aime Sookie, je serai toujours là pour toi, déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

_ Je le sais, répondis-je émue. Je t'aime aussi Jason.

_ Prends bien soin de toi ou je viendrais te botter le cul moi-même !

_ Je n'y manquerai pas !pouffais-je. A demain Jazz.

_ A demain Souk.

Je raccrochai en soupirant d'aise et reposai mon portable sur la commode à ma droite après avoir envoyé l'adresse à Jason comme il me l'avait fait promettre. Je me levai pour prendre mon ordi et commençai une navigation internet depuis mon lit. De légers coups furent portés à ma porte encore un peu entrouverte depuis le passage d'Amélia. Léonard s'encadra à la porte avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Puis-je entrer ?me questionna-t-il poliment.

_ Je t'en prie, souris-je.

Il me sourit en retour et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de venir me rejoindre sur le lit.

_ Déjà en train de travailler, constata-t-il amusé.

_ Il semblerait que j'aie à faire mes preuves, éludais-je nonchalamment.

_ Tout le monde sait que tu es là parce que tu es la meilleure, me rassura-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ J'ai entendu parler du petit accrochage que tu as eu avec Eric, soupira-t-il indigné. Ne prêtes pas attention à tout ça.

_ Si je t'écoutais je ne ferais attention à rien !ris-je.

_ C'est vrai, admit-il en souriant. La vie est trop courte pour se soucier des petits désagréments comme ceux-là.

_ Il faudrait que je pense comme toi, ça me simplifierait la vie, souris-je.

_ Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux, me taquina-t-il.

Je ris avec lui, me sentant détendue en sa présence.

_ Tu t'occupes de quoi toi ?l'interrogeais-je.

_ Rubrique actualité et insolite, mais après je fourre mon nez un peu partout. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de devenir ton ami, comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne me jetteras pas à force de me voir m'immiscer dans tes travaux, plaisanta-t-il. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Lèn, c'est même conseillé.

_ D'accord, acceptais-je.

_ Je peux t'appeler Souk ?

_ Evidemment ! Pourquoi tu es si cool avec moi ?

_ Tu es une personne extrêmement belle, intelligente et tu as de la personnalité. Tu es pleine de vie et c'est très agréable de passer du temps avec toi, alors pourquoi je m'en priverais ?

Je rougis, gênée et baissai les yeux. Lèn rit de ma réaction et poursuivit.

_ Tu aimes le sport ? Genre le jogging, tout ça ?

_ Bine sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Je me demandai si tu accepterais de venir faire un jogging avec moi mais maintenant que je sais que tu aimes tu n'as plus le droit de refuser !s'enjoua-t-il blagueur.

_ Tu n'y vas pas avec ''M. Muscles'' ?ironisais-je quelque peu cassante.

_ Eric a besoin de se calmer, il n'aurait jamais dû te traiter comme ça, s'indigna-t-il. Et je préfère nettement la compagnie d'une femme, comme ça en plus je serai ton guide et ton garde du corps. Et tout ça gratuitement !

_ Quelle chance ! Professeur, garde du corps et guide tout ça sans payer !ris-je.

_ Et ami, rajouta-t-il. Amis ?me proposa-t-il en me tendant la main.

_ Amis, acceptais-je en lui serrant.

_ Parfait alors ce soir je t'emmène au resto avec moi pour fêter ça, trancha-t-il.

_ J'ai même pas le droit de donner mon avis ?m'offusquais-je faussement.

_ Non, c'est moi qui décide, sourit-il complice. Prend ta veste et rejoints-moi en bas. Pas la peine de prendre ton sac à main, c'est moi qui régale !

Il quitta ma chambre en trottinant pendant que je me relevai pour remettre ma veste en cuir. J'y fourrai mon portable, passai à la salle de bain pour refaire mon maquillage et réenfilais mes talons hauts. Je sortis dans ma chambre et descendis les escaliers voyant que Lèn m'attendait. Il avait un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres et me proposa son bras une fois à la dernière marche. Je le pris avec plaisir et me mis à sa hauteur.

_ Vous avez devant vous un charmant couple qui va dîner en ville, annonça-t-il joyeux. Quelqu'un est intéressé pour se joindre à nous ?

_ Allez vous amuser, déclina Pam du haut de l'escalier. On dînera tous ensemble au restaurant demain.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et remarquai la présence d'Eric à ses côtés. Son attitude était des plus hostile et son visage restait impassible comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Sacré veinard !blagua Amélia.

_ Je sais, je sais, admit Lèn fier de lui.

_ Amusez-vous bien, nous souhaita Pam. Et Sookie, n'écoute pas toute les bêtises qu'il raconte. Il aura beau dire il n'a jamais été président.

Je me mis à rire imitée par Amélia mais Lèn prit un air théâtralement offusqué.

_ J'ai connu votre arrière-grand-père jeune fille et croyez-moi il serait choqué de vous voir vous moquer de moi de la sorte !dit-il à Pam.

_ C'est ça ! On lui dira ! Allez oust ! Dehors !

Je ris et Lèn me dirigea vers la porte me laissant passer devant lui en posant sa main sur le bas de mon dos. Il récupéra mon bras une fois dehors et nous déambulâmes dans les rues de Miami pendant qu'il divaguait comme il le faisait tout à l'heure avec Pam. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui et pouvait discuter de n'importe quoi sans que ça paraisse ennuyeux. Il me faisait sentir importante et appréciée, chose que j'accueillais avec plaisir après le problème que j'avais eu plus tôt avec Eric. Ce n'était pas facile d'entrer dans un nouvel environnement si brutalement et de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un à qui vous inspirez le dégoût dès le premier jour. Je chassai mes pensées sombres et profitai de l'agréable moment que m'offrait Lèn en sa compagnie. Il nous fit entrer dans un restaurant classe sans être snob. Après avoir prit une table pour deux il me tira ma chaise pour m'aider à m'assoir et s'assit face à moi avec toujours ce même sourire enjoué. Il nous commanda deux cocktails de fruits, sans alcool, et m'observa longuement.

_ Si j'avais su que je passerai la soirée en si galante compagnie, sourit-il.

_ Arrêtes tes bêtises !ris-je gênée.

_ Mais je ne mens pas. Il est si appréciable de rencontrer une personne comme toi ! Ici toutes les filles sont retapées et n'ont aucune identité propre, toi tu es 100% naturelle et tellement forte et intelligente.

_ Tu me gênes Lèn !rougis-je. On pourrait peut-être changer de sujet.

_ D'accord pour cette fois mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement. Alors, dis-moi, à qui téléphonais-tu peu avant mon arrivée ?

_ Comment tu sais que j'étais au téléphone ?m'étonnais-je assez mécontente d'être espionnée.

_ Ne vas pas croire que j'écoute aux portes !me rassura-t-il de suite. Je passai dans le couloir et comme la porte n'était pas fermée je t'ai vue au téléphone. Désolé si la question est indiscrète, oublies ça.

_ Je téléphonai à mon frère, répondis-je. Il exige d'avoir de mes nouvelles tous les jours quand je suis loin de lui.

_ Surprotecteur ou plein de remords ?

_ Un peu des deux j'imagine, soupirais-je soudain plus triste.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de partir si loin de chez toi. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et tu as eu besoin de changer d'air, conclu-t-il. J'ai fait de la psychologie à la fac, m'expliqua-t-il devant ma surprise. Ecoutes Sookie, je ne vais pas te forcer à m'en parler mais saches que si tu cherches quelqu'un pour t'écouter ou te consoler, même faire les boutiques à la limite, je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu ne me connais presque pas.

_ Il y a des personnes que tu arrives à cerner assez facilement. Juste un bref moment suffit à dresser un portrait sommaire. Toi j'arrive à te voir parce que tu ne te caches pas derrière un masque de superficialité. Il y a une carapace derrière laquelle tu te protèges mais ça ne te rend pas agressive ou dangereuse, juste plus douce mais si forte en même temps. C'est un mélange si fort que c'en est que plus respectable.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence, moi gênée et lui m'observant avec un sourire doux. Par la suite le repas se passa bien, Lèn avait une facilité à parler et à trouver des sujets de discussion qui rendait toujours tout plus simple. Nous rentrâmes vers minuit après avoir fait un tour à la plage. Lèn n'arrêtait pas de rire et pourtant il n'était même pas ivre !

_ Chut !pouffais-je en le voyant faire l'andouille dans l'entrée du loft. Les autres dorment.

_ Les autres dormaient, rectifia Eric mauvais en sortant du salon.

_ C'est pas vrai !s'emporta Lèn. Mais tu nous surveilles ou quoi ?brailla-t-il.

_ Les autres dorment !lui rappelais-je choquée par la violence de sa réaction.

_ Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça ! Il faut que tu te calmes là !

_ Que je me calme ?s'étonna Eric en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

_ Oui, exactement ! J'sais pas c'qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête mais ça peux pas durer ! Qu'est-ce qu't'as à lui reprocher à Sookie ? Merde quoi ! J't'ai jamais vu si irrespectueux ! Sookie ne t'a rien fait ! Elle est super sympa !

Je me figeai, embarrassée comme jamais. Pam descendit, en chemise de nuit, pour me venir en aide.

_ Du calme les garçons !les apaisa-t-elle. On va respirer, se calmer et tout le monde va repartir dans sa chambre pour aller dormir.

Les deux hommes se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence.

_ Bon, soupira Pam. Eric, que faisais-tu debout à cette heure là ?

_ Depuis quand je suis interdit de me coucher à l'heure que je veux ?se renfrogna Eric. J'étais dans la salle de sport.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir agressé Lèn quand ils sont rentrés ?

_ Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer !

_ Oh ! Ne me fais pas rire Eric !pouffa Pam. Il y a des fois où tu trouves une jolie donzelle et tu rentres bien après minuit !

_ Ce n'est pas comparable ! Ils font les deux partis de l'équipe, ça va foutre le bordel dans le staff !

_ Ton argument n'est pas valable, refusa Pam calmement. Je suis avec Amélia depuis des mois et tout se passe bien, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pareil pour eux ? Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas simplement faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Je suis certaine que d'ici quelques temps nous aurons un nouveau couple dans l'équipe !s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ Et tu leur donne ton feu vert !s'écria-t-il étonné.

_ Oui, et tout mes vœux de bonheur si leur relation se concrétise. Tout le monde au lit maintenant !

Eric lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de partir en fulminant. Ce mec était carrément flippant ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si gênée ! Voyant que personne ne bougeait Pam nous secoua les puces.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous attendez vous deux ? L'ordre valait pour tout le monde ! Allez, au lit ! Et chacun dans sa chambre, pas la peine de nous faire enrager Eric un peu plus ! Allez, zou !

Je montai rapidement les marches, désireuse d'échapper à tout ça. C'était le merdier dès le premier jour ! Je n'imagine même pas ce que serait demain !


	4. Chapitre 4 POV Eric

Pov Eric

Après m'être acharné pendant des heures sur mon sac de boxe j'avais eu grand besoin d'une douche. En passant devant la porte de la nouvelle je remarquai que la porte de la nouvelle était légèrement ouverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, c'était plus fort que moi ! Elle était au téléphone.

_ Promis !

__ …_

_ Je n'oublierai pas, sourit-elle.

__ …_

_ Je le sais, répondit Sookie en semblant émue. Je t'aime aussi Jason.

__ …_

_ Je n'y manquerai pas !pouffa-t-elle. A demain Jazz.

__ …_

Puis elle raccrocha et envoya un message. Putain de merde ! Et en plus de Pam elle avait un mec ! Et bah ! Ça ne chômait pas ! Comble de malchance Lèn me tomba dessus, me trouvant en train d'espionner Sookie. Il devait être là depuis un moment vu qu'il était adossé au mur et me regardait avec un air entendu. Il secoua la tête et m'entraina plus loin dans le couloir.

_ J'sais pas ce que t'as avec la nouvelle mais évites de te faire choper, ça foutrait la merde dans l'équipe, me conseilla-t-il. T'es déjà mal parti avec elle, il s'agirait pas d'en rajouter. Elle va vraiment te prendre pour un cinglé à un moment.

Sur cette dernière déclaration il me laissa. Je vis très bien qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle l'a invité dans sa chambre avec joie. Mais comment elle faisait ? A ce rythme-là elle serait en surmenage d'ici la fin de la semaine ! Je pris ma douche, glaciale en pensant que ça allait me calmer, mais j'en ressortais toujours aussi énervé. Je sortis de ma chambre pour entendre Lèn nous lancer :

_ Vous avez devant vous un charmant couple qui va dîner en ville. Quelqu'un est intéressé pour se joindre à nous ?

Je me postai contre la rambarde de l'escalier près de Pam pour les observer. Elle n'avait pas perdu son temps ! Lèn venait déjà de compléter son tableau de chasse et ça ne faisait même pas 24heures qu'elle était arrivée ! Je l'avais sous-estimée !

_ Allez vous amuser, déclina Pam du haut de l'escalier. On dînera tous ensemble au restaurant demain.

Elle releva les yeux lorsque Pam parla et rencontra donc mon regard. Je fis comme s'il n'y avait personne, gardant une face imperméable à cette scène risible. Sookie se détourna, gênée et se reporta sur Amélia.

_ Sacré veinard !blagua cette dernière.

_ Imbécile heureux ! Trop con pour voir qu'il se faisait baiser !_

_ Je sais, je sais, admit Lèn fier de lui.

Mais il était vraiment si con que ça ? Et dire que j'avais été ami avec un simplet avec un Q.I inférieur à 50 !

_ Amusez-vous bien, leur souhaita Pam. Et Sookie, n'écoute pas toute les bêtises qu'il raconte. Il aura beau dire il n'a jamais été président.

Après une énième pitrerie de simplet Pam les congédia. Je soupirai avec mépris et descendais au salon pour mater un film. Bill était justement avachit le canapé. J'allumai la télé avec la zapette et m'asseyais à l'autre bord du canapé.

_ Jolie la nouvelle, commenta Bill à mon intention.

Bravo Bill ! Le sujet à ne pas aborder ! Dans le 1000 ! Réussir à m'énerver en moins de 5 secondes ! Un nouveau record ! Je lui lançai le regard le plus glacial que j'avais un stock et me retournai vers l'écran de télévision.

_ Il est jaloux mon petit Billy !se moqua Pam en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il bave sur elle mais son attitude ne fait que l'éloigner plus d'elle.

_ Si elle t'intéresse tant, vois si elle n'arrive pas à te caser une petite heure sur son planning. Qui sait, avec son déménagement, elle n'a peut-être pas encore rempli son carnet de clients, t'auras peut-être une chance, grognais-je.

_ Eric !s'écria Amélia.

_ Quoi ? Tu vas peut-être me dire que c'est faux ?

_ Oui ! C'est faux ! Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi mais tu te cherches des excuses pour la détester parce qu'elle a prit la place de Lafayette !la défendit Amélia. Et quand tu réaliseras enfin que c'est elle que tu veux ce sera trop tard, elle te détestera trop pour faire table raz, quelle que soit sa bonne volonté…

_ Arrêtes de dire des conneries Amélia ! Elle et moi c'est le jour et la nuit !

_ Non, c'est tout le contraire, contra Pam. C'est d'ailleurs un des éléments qui m'a fait la choisir. Elle a du caractère, elle est intelligente, elle est adorable, elle est sportive et elle est belle. Tu aurais dû tomber à ses pieds plutôt que de lui cracher ton venin au visage. J'avais même nourri l'espoir qu'elle t'offre la stabilité dont tu as besoin dans relation mais tu es tellement borné que tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air !

Je me penchai, appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux et les regardai avec attention. Mais elles étaient sérieuses en plus ! Je me retins avec toute ma bonne volonté de leur rire au nez.

_ Ce que je pense de tout ça, commençais-je sur le ton de la confidence. C'est que vous faites des films les filles, finis-je en riant après une pause théâtrale.

_ Tu es vraiment trop con Eric !s'emporta Pam en se levant. Il sera trop tard pour percuter quand Lèn lui aura demandé d'être sa petite amie !

_ Restes avec l'MST ambulante toute ta vie si ça te rend heureux !cracha Amélia en partant à la suite de Pam.

Je ricanai, amusé par leurs lubies. Ah les femmes ! Créatures incompréhensibles, surtout pendant leur mauvaise semaine mensuelle ! C'est pour ça que je n'avais jamais tenu un mois entier avec une petite amie. Trop chiantes, trop exigeantes et ça ose nous traiter de goujats ! C'est pour ça que j'avais Ginger de côté quand j'étais en manque. Pas super comme coup mais elle faisait l'affaire quand je n'avais pas envie d'aller débusquer une donzelle dans un bar. Elle n'était pas collante et toujours consentante, le choix était donc vite fait. Le nom de ''MST ambulante'' était dû aux nombre important de ses amants mais me protégeant quasi-religieusement je ne m'en souciai pas.

_ N'empêche les filles ont raison, m'apostropha Bill en me sortant de mes pensées. Sookie est un bon coup à faire, pas dans le sens où elles l'entendent mais réfléchis un peu ! Un peu d'affection feinte et tu remportes le gros lot : pouvoir baiser tous les soirs, sachant qu'elle est toujours sur place et t'as tous les bons plans pour le réveil aussi, commenta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

_ Comme ? La semaine avec une humeur de chienne ? Les soirées au resto ? Les fois où elle refuse de baiser parce qu'elle veut pleurer toute sa misère sur ton épaule ? Les anniversaires à retenir ? La belle-famille ? Savoir qu'elle est constamment collée à tes baskets ? La monogamie ?débitais-je avec sarcasme.

_ Tu ne t'imagines pas te réveiller le matin avec ton petit soldat bien au chaud dans sa bouche, avec sa langue qui le lèche de haut en bas ?

Les paroles de Bill me faisaient autant d'effet que si elles avaient été prononcées par un pédophile, c'est-à-dire l'horreur totale, le dégoût, la nausée. J'avais presque envie de plaindre Sookie pour être tombée dans la maison d'un malade pareil. En plus je n'étais pas vraiment un grand adepte du sexe oral, ou vraiment que quand je n'avais pas envie de baiser la fille parce qu'elle ne me faisait aucun effet, après je repartais comme le salop que j'étais, comblé mais laissant ma conquête d'un soir insatisfaite.

_ Non, je n'imagine pas, répondis-je au bout d'un long moment.

_ Tu plaisantes ?s'écria-t-il. Mais t'as jeté un coup d'œil à ses jambes ? De pures merveilles !

_ Si tu veux prendre le risque de choper une MST, je t'en prie, amuses-toi !l'invitais-je cassant.

_ Je pense que tu as plus de chance d'attraper une MST avec Ginger qu'avec Sookie.

_ Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se tromper à ce point-là, riposta Bill en secouant la tête. Je pense que Pam a raison, tu l'as dans la peau mais tu refuses de te l'avouer juste par amitié pour Laf'. Il te filerait un de ces coups de pied au derrière s'il te voyait foutre en l'air la meilleure chance que tu as pour te caser ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être heureux avec elle juste parce qu'elle a eut un poste important à tes yeux !

_ Je ne serai heureux que le jour où elle foutra le camp d'ici, grognais-je.

_ Je pense que c'est tout le contraire qui arrivera, mais bon, c'est toi qui vois, soupira-t-il en se levant du canapé. Puisqu'elle ne t'intéresse pas ça ne te dérangeras pas que je tente ma chance je suppose ?

_ Tu supposes bien.

_ T'es vraiment trop con, s'indigna-t-il en partant pour sa chambre.

_ J'ai entendu !le prévins-je.

_ C'était fait pour !me répondit Bill en haussant le ton pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con celui-là aussi ! Alors j'étais le seul vrai mec de cette équipe ? C'en était affligeant. Encore trop irrité pour dormir ou rester devant la télévision je me rendis dans la salle de sport, mettant en route ma radio pour faire aléatoirement des séries de 100 pompes et des séries de 100 tractions à la force des bras avec la barre installée spécialement pour. Vers minuit des bruits provenant de l'entrée retinrent mon attention ce fut donc vers là que je me dirigeai.

_ Chut !pouffait Sookie pour demander à Lèn de faire moins de bruit. Les autres dorment.

_ Les autres dormaient, la corrigeais-je froidement en sortant du salon.

_ C'est pas vrai !s'emporta Lèn. Mais tu nous surveilles ou quoi ?brailla-t-il.

_ Les autres dorment !lui rappela une seconde fois Sookie.

_ Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça ! Il faut que tu te calmes là !

_ Que je me calme ?répétais-je surpris en m'avançant vers lui d'un pas offensif.

_ Oui, exactement ! J'sais pas c'qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête mais ça peux pas durer ! Qu'est-ce qu't'as à lui reprocher à Sookie ? Merde quoi ! J't'ai jamais vu si irrespectueux ! Sookie ne t'a rien fait ! Elle est super sympa !

Pam descendit, en robe de nuit, pour interrompre notre dispute et voler encore une fois à l'aide de Sookie.

_ Du calme les garçons !nous tempéra-t-elle vainement. On va respirer, se calmer et tout le monde va repartir dans sa chambre pour aller dormir.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas, désireux de régler mes comptes avec cet abruti.

_ Bon, soupira Pam. Eric, que faisais-tu debout à cette heure là ?

_ Depuis quand je suis interdit de me coucher à l'heure que je veux ?me disculpais-je. J'étais dans la salle de sport.

_ Alors pourquoi avoir agressé Lèn quand ils sont rentrés ?

_ Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer !

_ Oh ! Ne me fais pas rire Eric !pouffa Pam. Il y a des fois où tu trouves une jolie donzelle et tu rentres bien après minuit !

_ Ce n'est pas comparable ! Ils font les deux partis de l'équipe, ça va foutre le bordel dans le staff !

_ Ton argument n'est pas valable, réfuta Pam posément. Je suis avec Amélia depuis des mois et tout se passe bien, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pareil pour eux ? Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas simplement faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Je suis certaine que d'ici quelques temps nous aurons un nouveau couple dans l'équipe !s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ Et tu leur donne ton feu vert !protestais-je.

_ Oui, et tout mes vœux de bonheur si leur relation se concrétise. Tout le monde au lit maintenant !

Je la regardai avec un regard sombre puis me détournai de ce joyeux trio pour rejoindre ma chambre. Pam le faisait exprès ! Elle me disait qu'elle voulait me voir avec Sookie et le moment d'après elle souhaite au charmant petit couple de voir leur relation s'épanouir. Si elle ne préférait pas la compagnie des femmes j'aurais pensé que ces sauts d'humeur annonçaient qu'elle était enceinte !

Je fulminai en faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre. Pam nous rencontrait tous personnellement avant de nous embaucher. Une fois les papiers signés elle fonçait dans des magasins de décoration et nous décorait une chambre selon notre personnalité. Pour ma part ma chambre était d'une couleur sombre, presque oppressant, mais c'était justement c'est sensation qui me donnait l'impression de me trouver dans u cocon protecteur. Elle respirait la virilité : le sol était un parquet noir mat, les murs étaient retapissés d'un épais velours marron et un immense lit s'appuyait contre l'angle droit à l'opposé de la fenêtre teintée. La quasi-totalité de mes canapés prenaient cette même forme, donnant une sensation de repli bienvenue. Je balançai mes vêtements dans un coin de la chambre et ouvrit mon lit pour m'y coucher en ne gardant que mon boxer. Je ne trouvai le sommeil qu'après m'être tourné et retourné pendant deux heures dans mon lit.

Le lendemain m'apparut comme la fin d'un cauchemar. Pas de Sookie à la cuisine où tout le monde prenait son petit-déjeuner. J'arborai donc un grand sourire qui attira l'attention des filles.

_ On dirait qu'il y en a qui se sont levé du bon pied ce matin, sourit Amélia en me posant une tasse de café devant moi. Alors ? Prêt à être plus agréable ?

Par rapport à quoi ? Attendez ! Ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar ?

_ Salut les filles !dit Lèn avec engouement. Sookie n'est pas encore levée ?

Et merde !

_ Si. Elle est partie faire un jogging il y a un peu plus d'une heure, l'informa Pam.

_ Attends un peu ! Je croyais que c'était avec moi que tu allais courir tous les matins !m'étonnais-je.

_ Au vu de ton hostilité envers Sookie je pense que ça ne va plus être possible. Je préfère aller courir avec Sookie.

_ Elle ne t'a pourtant pas attendu, lui fis-je remarquer.

Pile à ce moment là, au moment où je pouvais me féliciter de lui avoir cloué le bec, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma derrière Sookie en sueur. Elle portait un short blanc aux fines bandes bleu pastel sur les côtés, une brassière blanche qui n'était néanmoins pas transparente, et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant ses boucles dorées cascader dans son dos sans restriction.

_ Salut !sourit-elle en m'ignorant.

_ Bonjour toi, la salua Lèn en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je pensai que tu m'attendrais pour aller courir, lui reprocha-t-il en manquant cruellement de tact.

_ Je ne savais pas combien de temps tu cours donc je suis allé m'échauffer un peu, histoire de me défouler un peu, mais laisses-moi juste le temps d'avaler un jus d'orange et je repars.

_ T'échauffer ? Une heure ? C'est le temps que je coure en général !

Sookie lui fit un petit sourire et se détourna pour faire la bise à Amélia et Pam. Entre temps la sonnette de la porte sonna. J'étais de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour me donner la peine d'aller ouvrir et avalai mon café pendant que Lèn allait voir.

_ Sookie ?l'appela-t-il après avoir refermé la porte. Le livreur a apporté ça pour toi.

Il était caché par une montagne de fleurs, plus précisément un assortiment très fourni d'orchidées. Pam et Amélia ouvrirent la bouche comme un four devant la richesse de la composition. Les femmes ! Sookie fronça juste les sourcils et s'approcha pour débarrasser Lèn qui peinait à éviter les murs. Elle y parvint sans encombre et les mis dans un vas, aidée par Pam. J'aperçu un mot de ma place.

_ Un client j'imagine, sniffais-je dédaigneux.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sal con, siffla Lèn entre ses dents pour que les filles ne l'entendent pas.

Sookie décrocha la carte sans s'offusquer de ma remarque et lu avec attention le mot écrit avant de sourire.

_ _Pour une fleur parmi les fleurs_, lit Amélia à voix haute en regardant par-dessus son épaule. _Modeste hommage à ta beauté éblouissante_, signé Jason.

_ Et qui est ce Jason ?demanda Lèn en essayant de ne pas paraître jaloux.

_ Mon frère, sourit Sookie.

_ Waouh !s'exclama Amélia. Vous devez être sacrément proches !

_ Et encore ! Là ce n'est que sur du papier, imagines quand tu vois ça de tes propres yeux ! Toujours en train de la prendre dans ses bras, on croirait qu'il veut la protéger de tout en permanence ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça c'est passé à l'aéroport quand elle est partie ! Une véritable crise de larmes je parie ! J'ai pas raison ?

_ Non, rit Sookie. Jason était heureux que je puisse partir de ce bled paumé.

_ Non ?

_ Si, confirma-t-elle avec le sourire.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Un souci auquel nous avions été confrontés, esquiva Sookie en se refermant soudainement.

Intéressant… Un bon sujet à explorer…

_ Je me prépare pour y aller, l'informa Lèn avec douceur.

Sookie lui fit un tout petit sourire, bien plus triste que les précédents et se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre, le regard vide. Amélia vint derrière elle et l'enlaça, frottant ses bras pour lui fournir du réconfort, sa tête nichée sur son épaule. Je me perdis dans l'étude de cette scène mais Lèn revint vite, habillé en jogging et prêt à aller courir. Amélia lâcha Sookie et cette dernière rejoignit Lèn pour finalement sortir du loft avec lui.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Eric ?me taquina Pam en voyant que je fixai toujours la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Sookie.

_ Tout va bien, m'empressais-je de répondre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

_ La jalousie te va mal, soupira-t-elle.

_ Je peux très bien me passer de Lèn pour aller courir, grognais-je en me levant pour mettre ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

_ Mais pourras-tu te passer de Sookie quand Lèn s'engagera avec elle ?me questionna-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

_ Evidemment !

_ C'était de la rhétorique Eric ! Et la réponse est non, tu n'y parviendras pas. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux avant que ce soit trop tard !

_ Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

_ Si tu ne l'apprécies pas alors ignores-la, arrête de la provoquer !s'écria Pam. A part prendre le poste qu'occupait avant Lafayette qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

_ Elle ma giflé.

_ Tu l'avais bien cherché Eric !

_ Elle aguiche Lèn et bientôt elle le jettera quand elle aura trouvé un autre pigeon.

_ Si Lèn est allé la voir hier c'est parce qu'elle était vraiment mal, et à cause de qui ? De toi ! Tu sais très bien que Lèn adore se faire des amis et il a trouvé que Sookie était une personne adorable, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'est jamais trompé sur quelqu'un !

Je grognai et croisai mes bras sur mon torse en m'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

_ Sookie vient de la campagne Eric, reprit Pam avec douceur. Elle a été éduquée avec les mœurs les plus douces qu'il soit. Les personnes cachant une personnalité vicieuse derrière un masque de gentillesse vivent dans des milieux très riches et sont souvent trop gâtées, Sookie a la véritable valeur du travail et une vision assez réaliste de la société. Elle est pure, elle ne cherche pas à mentir elle fait juste un minimum pour se protéger.

_ Se protéger de quoi ?sniffais-je.

_ De toi pour commencer, tu es tellement hargneux que tu en deviens effrayant !

_ Il y a autre chose, réfléchit Amélia à voix haute. Tu as vu tout à l'heure quand on l'a interrogée sur Jason ?

_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre là-bas aussi. Jason voulait l'éloigner le plus vite possible il m'a même demandé si elle pouvait rester à Miami pendant les vacances qui arrivent. Il semblait très anxieux à l'idée qu'elle rentre pour les passer chez elle.

_ Prostitution qui a mal tourné, supposais-je.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit Eric !cria Amélia. Arrêtes de t'acharner sur elle, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça !

_ Tu ne la connais même pas !

_ Est-ce qu'elle a sauté sur les deux autres pervers de la maison ? Non. Quand on arrive dans une nouvelle ville on a besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis et Lèn est tout juste le genre de mec sympathique avec qui tu te lies très vite d'amitié donc c'est normal qu'elle passe du temps avec lui.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Décidément ! Beaucoup d'admirateurs la nouvelle ! Je me déplaçai en soupirant, bien décidé à être le plus désagréable possible. J'ouvris la porte et découvrit un jeune homme, juste un peu plus vieux que moi, aux yeux bleus avec des cheveux châtain clair tirant sur le blond. Pas une très forte carrure mais pas maigrelet pour autant. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il sembla déçu que je lui ouvre la porte.

_ Vous désirez ?grognais-je.

_ Je suis venu voir Sookie Stackhouse, m'annonça-t-il avec assurance.

_ Jason !s'écria Pam avant que je ne puisse le rembarrer. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis muté ici.

_ Oh mais c'est génial !s'enjoua Amélia. Je me présente : Amélia Broadway, une amie de Sookie.

_ Enchanté, sourit-il. Et vous êtes ?me demanda-t-il.

_ Eric, répondis-je froidement.

Il me lança un regard noir et Pam l'invita à l'intérieur pour prendre le café en attendant Sookie. La porte s'ouvrit 15 minutes plus tard sur Lèn qui se tenait aux murs et soufflait comme un bœuf.

_ Pas d'entrainement la prochaine fois !haleta-t-il pendant que Sookie passait son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

_ Tu nous l'as canné !s'exclama Amélia. Notre coureur ridiculisé par une demoiselle !

_ Elle coure trop vite !se plaignit Lèn.

_ C'est vrai qu'il faut la suivre !rit Jason. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est fou l'énergie qu'elle peut fournir.

Sookie se figea à sa vue et lui sauta dans les bras en abandonnant Lèn contre la cloison séparant la cuisine de l'entrée.

_ Jason ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ J'ai été promu, je viens vivre ici, sourit-il sans la lâcher. J'habite à moins de 5 minutes à pieds d'ici. J'ose espérer que tu viendras m'aider à emménager !

_ Promis !répondit Sookie en se blottissant contre son torse.

_ Et j'ai deux chambres de libre, je pensai que tu voudrais peut-être être ma colocataire, suggéra-t-il.

_ Jason, hésita Pam. En général nos journalistes vivent et travaillent ici.

_ Nous serons juste à 5 minutes d'ici, plaida Jason. C'est juste pour dormir, elle travaillera ici. De toute façon on a encore le temps d'y penser parce que je n'ai pas le moindre meuble pour le moment.

_ Restes ici en attendant, offrit Pam.

_ J'pensais vous emprunter la miss pour aller dans quelques magasins de meubles faire quelques achats.

_ Aucun problème, amènes un garçon avec toi, il pourra t'aider pour porter les meubles.

_ On se débrouillera, déclina Jason en m'offrant un regard dur pendant qu'il caressait les longues boucles dorées de sa sœur.

_ Je vais prendre une douche et on pourra y aller, lui sourit sa sœur.

Elle se défit de son étreinte et monta à l'étage. Amélia et Pam vaquèrent à leur tour à leurs occupations pendant que Lèn montait péniblement les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec le frère de la p'tite nouvelle. Chouette ! Après m'avoir jaugé avec sévérité il s'approcha de moi.

_ J'ai eu vent de se qui s'est passé hier, siffla-t-il rageur. Tu as le droit de ne pas apprécier Sookie mais ne vas pas la traiter de salope, on ne lui a jamais fait de cadeau dans la vie, elle a ramé pour devenir la meilleure dans son domaine.

_ Et c'est quoi son domaine ? Le sport en chambre ?l'affrontais-je.

_ Mais c'est qu't'es un comique toi !ironisa-t-il. Un conseil mec : ne l'approches pas.

_ Je devrais avoir peur de toi ?ricanais-je.

_ Je ne te ferais rien, du moins pour le moment, mais Sookie a la détente facile. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles pour la survie de ta descendance.

_ Une chance que tu sois là, me moquais-je. Au moins elle passera beaucoup moins de temps ici.

A ma grande surprise Jason se mit à rire aux éclats.

_ Tu dois être sacrément con pour ne pas te rendre compte de ce que tu perds !

Quinn débarqua. Il avait passé la nuit dehors et n'était pas encore sobre.

_ Où elle est blondie ?bafouilla-t-il à moitié ivre. J'ai un p'tit creux.

Jason le regarda avec un air indigné.

_ Je suis content de la sortir de cet asile, finit-il par soupirer.

Sookie descendit, ses cheveux encore humides commençant à boucler. Elle portait maintenant un short en jean avec un débardeur blanc et des Vans blanches. Jason lui ouvrit les bras et nous souhaita une bonne journée avant de s'en aller avec sa sœur. La journée s'annonçait déjà meilleure que celle d'hier avec la bonne nouvelle qui venait de tomber. Bientôt Sookie ne vivra plus ici !


	5. Chapitre 5 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Je n'arrivais à m'endormir après la scène à laquelle j'avais eu le droit dans l'entrée. Franchement cette première journée avait été un désastre à chaque fois qu'Eric avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il devait vraiment avoir une dent contre moi pour réagir comme ça ! L'avais-je contrarié dans une vie antérieure ? Parce que jusqu'ici je n'avais absolument rien fait qui justifie son comportement alors je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. J'avais fini par prendre ma guitare et avais exprimé mon ressentiment à son égard pendant 2 heures avant de recouvrer suffisamment de calme pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai à 6 heures. Vu l'heure matinale je décidai de m'habillai pour aller faire un jogging. Je croisai Amélia dans la cuisine et pris un café avec elle avant d'aller courir. Lèn m'avait déjà montré quelques endroits pour aller courir hier lorsque nous nous étions promenés dans la ville. Je me défoulai pendant 1 bonne heure avant de rentrer pour attendre Lèn. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie de voir que M. Muscles était lui aussi debout ! Je l'ignorai soigneusement, me contentant de saluer les autres.

_ Bonjour toi, me répondit Lèn en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je pensai que tu m'attendrais pour aller courir, me reprocha-t-il.

_ Je ne savais pas combien de temps tu cours donc je suis allé m'échauffer un peu, histoire de me défouler un peu, mais laisses-moi juste le temps d'avaler un jus d'orange et je repars.

_ T'échauffer ? Une heure ? C'est le temps que je coure en général !

Je lui souris. S'il savait combien de temps je courais d'habitude et à quelle vitesse ! La porte d'entrée sonna et Lèn partit voir.

_ Sookie ?m'appela-t-il après avoir refermé la porte. Le livreur a apporté ça pour toi.

On ne le voyait plus tant la composition florale qu'il portait était volumineuse. Pam et Amélia restèrent ébahies devant le bouquet d'orchidées, moi je me demandai juste qui avait pu savoir que j'emménageai ici. Je débarrassai Lèn des fleurs et les mise dans un vas avec l'assistance de Pam. Quand je m'aperçu de la présence d'une carte j'eu le droit à une nouvelle remarque détestable d'Eric. Il avait ses règles ou quoi celui-là ! A moins qu'il soit enceint… Allez savoir ! Plus rien ne m'étonnerai de sa part.

_ Un client j'imagine, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre et décrochai le mot.

_Pour une fleur parmi les fleurs_

_Modeste hommage à ta beauté éblouissante_

_Jason_

Jason, évidemment ! Je fus heureuse qu'il ait eu une pensée pour moi, et il n'avait pas été radin sur la choix du bouquet ! Il me manquait énormément.

_ _Pour une fleur parmi les fleurs_, lit Amélia à voix haute en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. _Modeste hommage à ta beauté éblouissante_, signé Jason.

_ Et qui est ce Jason ?demanda Lèn jaloux.

_ Mon frère, souris-je joyeuse.

_ Waouh !s'exclama Amélia. Vous devez être sacrément proches !

_ Et encore ! Là ce n'est que sur du papier, imagines quand tu vois ça de tes propres yeux ! Toujours en train de la prendre dans ses bras, on croirait qu'il veut la protéger de tout en permanence ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça c'est passé à l'aéroport quand elle est partie ! Une véritable crise de larmes je parie ! J'ai pas raison ?

_ Non, ris-je. Jason était heureux que je puisse partir de ce bled paumé.

_ Non ?

_ Si, confirmais-je amusée.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Un souci auquel nous avions été confrontés, résumais-je sans détailler.

L'autre goujat me regardait comme le chat qui avait mangé la souris. Il avait enfin trouvé le sujet tabou qui me ferait craquer. _Abruti ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce dont il s'agit !_

_ Je me prépare pour y aller, m'informa Lèn avec douceur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui dû lui paraitre triste puis me perdais dans mes pensées sombre en fixant sans vraiment le voir mon verre de jus d'orange. Amélia avait un véritable don pour percevoir la tristesse des autres puisqu'elle vint m'enlacer et me frotta les bras. Je fus soulagée d'échapper à l'examen de l'autre mufle qui cherchait à l'évidence la faille qui me ferait m'écrouler. Je commençai en trottinant avec Lèn puis accélérai progressivement pour atteindre l'allure minimale que je conservai quand je courrai mais ce pauvre Léonard n'arrivait pas à me suivre. Quand il commença à me faire de l'hyperventilation je m'arrêtai et me mettais à marcher en le soutenant d'un bras. Le pauvre était vraiment essoufflé. Nous n'avions couru que 3 ¼ d'heure, ce qui étonna sûrement les autres.

_ Pas d'entrainement la prochaine fois !haleta-t-il pendant que je l'aidai à marcher.

_ Tu nous l'as canné !s'exclama Amélia choquée. Notre coureur ridiculisé par une demoiselle !

_ Elle coure trop vite !se plaignit Lèn.

_ C'est vrai qu'il faut la suivre !rit Jason. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est fou l'énergie qu'elle peut fournir.

Jason ? J'eu un instant de pause, interdite par la surprise puis lui sautai dans les bras sans retenue, laissant Lèn contre un mur.

_ Jason ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ J'ai été promu, je viens vivre ici, sourit-il sans me lâcher. J'habite à moins de 5 minutes à pieds d'ici. J'ose espérer que tu viendras m'aider à emménager !

_ Promis !répondis-je en me blottissant contre son torse, heureuse de cette nouvelle.

_ Et j'ai deux chambres de libre, je pensai que tu voudrais peut-être être ma colocataire, suggéra-t-il.

_ Jason, hésita Pam. En général nos journalistes vivent et travaillent ici.

_ Nous serons juste à 5 minutes d'ici, plaida Jason. C'est juste pour dormir, elle travaillera ici. De toute façon on a encore le temps d'y penser parce que je n'ai pas le moindre meuble pour le moment.

_ Restes ici en attendant, offrit Pam.

_ J'pensais vous emprunter la miss pour aller dans quelques magasins de meubles faire quelques achats.

_ Aucun problème, amènes un garçon avec toi, il pourra t'aider pour porter les meubles.

_ On se débrouillera, déclina Jason en caressant mes cheveux.

_ Je vais prendre une douche et on pourra y aller, souris-je en me détachant de lui.

Amélia feinta d'avoir quelque chose à faire à l'étage mais me suivie dans ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle.

_ On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut mais je suis persuadée qu'Eric craque sur toi !me chuchota-t-elle toute excitée.

_ Tu bois trop de café Amélia !ris-je. Il m'a encore traité de trainée ce matin.

_ Il ne sait pas où il en est, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes tellement semblables qu'il est impensable que vous vous haïssiez.

_ Ne me compare pas à lui !

_ Dans son état normal, rectifia-t-elle. En tout cas il est curieux à ton sujet.

_ Il ne cherche qu'un moyen de me démolir.

_ Je ne pense pas, mais bon… Je te laisse prendre ta douche. Tu rentres pour le dîner ?

_ Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Jason voudra dîner en ville.

_ On ira tous ensemble !s'enjoua-t-elle. Et comme ça je pourrais t'habiller !

_ Tu réalises que c'est moi la styliste ?la taquinais-je.

_ On fera comme hier : je choisi le vêtement et tu y ajoutes les accessoires et autres !

_ O.K, O.K !pouffais-je. A plus tard.

_ Amuses-toi bien !me lança-t-elle en partant.

Je pris des vêtements adaptés à ma journée –sachant que j'allais monter des meubles avec Jason il aurait été stupide de porter une robe et des talons hauts— et pris une douche éclair. Lorsque je descendis Jason m'ouvrit les bras pour que je m'y blottisse ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je le trouvai étonnement proche d'Eric, je devinai qu'il avait dû échanger quelques mots tout les deux. Après leurs avoir souhaité une bonne journée Jason m'entraina à sa suite pour me faire visiter son/notre nouvel appartement. Il était très spacieux et lumineux, possédait 3 chambres avec salles de bains, un grand salon et une cuisine toute équipée. Les murs étaient tous blancs mais il y avait un parquet de couleur beige dans toutes les salles. Mon bonheur s'amplifia lorsque je remarquai le garage. Je fus ravie de constater que Jason était venu en Jeep et qu'il avait fait venir mon 4X4 de Bon Temps. Il m'avait par ailleurs ramené beaucoup de mes affaires préférées et des valises entières de vêtements. Il m'expliqua que sa promotion ajoutée à sa prime lui permettait d'équiper l'appart sans compter. Sachant que nous bricolions beaucoup ensemble les dépenses seraient réduites puisque nous n'aurons pas à engager d'artisans. Il m'invita à monter dans sa Jeep et se dirigea vers un magasin d'ameublement grâce aux coordonnées qu'il avait entré dans son G.P.S après s'être renseigné sur internet.

_ J'ai parlé à _Eric_, m'avoua-t-il en crachant pratiquement son nom. Je suis heureux que tu viennes bientôt vivre avec moi, ce mec n'a pas l'air très net.

_ Ce n'est pas question d'être net, c'est juste qu'il me déteste.

_ C'est justement pour ça que je trouve qu'il est bizarre ce type !sourit-il. Quelle raison aurait-il pour te détester ? Tu es un véritable petit ange !

_ Je l'ai peut-être accidentellement castré dans une vie antérieure, ris-je.

_ C'est l'explication la plus plausible qu'on a pour le moment.

Après quelques minutes de route supplémentaires nous arrivâmes à un magasin de meuble. Nous achetâmes en priorité 2 lits, différents selon nos goûts mais de grande taille, et des équipements de salle de bain. Jason paya et nous rentrâmes pour décharger et monter les meubles. Pendant que Jason s'occupait des salles de bains je montai les deux lits et l'abandonnai pour aller acheter des matelas. Ayant les mêmes préférences j'en pris 2 identiques et payai avec ma propre carte bleue. Un vendeur m'aida à les charger dans la Jeep puis je rentrai pour les décharger. Comme Jason avait finit il m'aida à les décharger et à les installer puis nous nous rendîmes dans le premier magasin de meubles pour acheter des armoires et différents ameublements pour le salon et la cuisine. Jason me laissa à ma demande à l'appartement et fit les allers-retours au magasin pendant que je montai les meubles.

A midi l'appartement était déjà habitable. Il fallait dire qu'avec nos connaissances conjuguées le travail était vite abattu. Nous fîmes quelques achats pour remplir sommairement le frigo et mangeâmes tout en discutant des couleurs pour repeindre les pièces. J'avais envie de refaire la mienne aux couleurs de la savane avec une frise en stickers représentant les animaux de l'Afrique et en ajoutant un tapis couvrant la surface du sol. Pour m'y accorder j'avais choisi des meubles en ébène et des couleurs chaudes pour les rideaux. Jason lui voulait une chambre moderne sur le thème des voitures, en somme des couleurs métalliques et des pièces automobiles trainant dans la chambre. Lui aussi avait choisi des meubles noirs mais leur style était toutefois différent. Pour le salon nous avions convenu d'utiliser une peinture rouge et un carrelage noir pour ne pas s'éloigner des couleurs de la cuisine. Les meubles étaient encore une fois noirs. Rien n'était décidé pour la chambre vacante et nous n'avions même pas acheté de meubles pour elle. Jason s'imaginait déjà fait creuser un trou dans le jardin pour la piscine mais il faudrait d'abord s'occuper de l'intérieur avant de penser à tout ça.

Après notre rapide repas nous repartîmes faire les magasins, cette fois pour acheter des lampadaires, de la peintures et quelques petits éléments de décoration –idée de Jason–. Passer du temps avec Jason était toujours très amusant mais peindre dans la même pièce pouvait se révéler difficile, raison pour laquelle on aurait cru que je m'étais faite trucider après avoir passé la première couche de peinture rouge dans le salon. Nous nous séparâmes ensuite pour nous occuper de nos propres chambres. J'avais décidé de peindre à l'éponge pour donner des nuances aux murs et ainsi faire l'illusion de la savane broussailleuse. Quand mon inspecteur des travaux finis vérifia mon travail il fut scotché du résultat. Je n'étais pas peu fière de mon travail, c'était exactement ce que je voulais faire. Il repartit à son propre travail pendant que je déroulai mon tapis, le recoupant aux extrémités pour qu'il prenne la forme exacte de ma chambre. J'ouvris en grand ma fenêtre pour laisser sécher et partit chercher les affaires que Jason m'avait rapporté pour les ranger dans les meubles que je venais de replacer à l'aide de Jason. Quand Jason eut finit de poser son lino imitation métal il était déjà 7 heures. Nous convînmes de prendre une douche –pour enlever toute la peinture qui n'était pas censée atterrir sur notre peau entre autre— puis de rejoindre les autres au loft.

Avais-je parlé de la salle de bain ? Elle était tout simplement MA-GNI-FIQUE ! Une immense baignoire et des tons beiges relaxants au possible ! Ce fut un des meilleurs bains que je n'aie jamais pris, si ce n'est LE meilleur bain. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée de décevoir Amélia mais j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait ici pour me préparer. Je me vêtis d'une robe noire à dos nue m'arrivant au dessus des genoux, au décolleté respectable –il ne s'agirait pas de donner des raisons supplémentaires à Eric de me traiter de prostituée— à laquelle j'ajoutais des escarpins à talons de couleur argenté et un bracelet de même couleur. Je tirai le haut de mes cheveux en arrière à l'aide de deux petits peignes toujours de couleurs argentée et sertis de strass imitant des diamants, laissant pendre mes deux boucles de chaque côtés de mon visage. Je me maquillai d'un fin trait noir sous les yeux puis me soumettais à l'examen de Jason.

_ Parfaite, souffla-t-il après un long silence dû à la surprise.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ris-je.

Il portait quant à lui une chemise noire cintrée, aux manches retroussées et s'était un peu mieux coiffé. Il me sourit et me proposa galamment son bras. Je récupérai ma veste avant de l'accepter et me dirigeai avec lui au loft. Amélia ouvrit grand la bouche quand elle nous vit arriver.

_ Mais d'où ça sort ça ?s'écria-t-elle en m'examinant avec admiration.

_ Jason m'a ramené mes vêtements, répondis-je amusée.

_ Tu me laisseras faire un tour dans ton armoire ?me supplia-t-elle avec un air de chien battu.

_ Bien sûr, ris-je.

_ Vous pouvez tous venir voir l'appart après le resto, proposa Jason.

_ Tout ça pour crâner, le taquinais-je.

_ Il y a de quoi être fier du travail accompli, se défendit-il.

_ Je suis sûre qu'on sera tous ravi de passer voir tout ça, approuva Pam avec un sourire doux.

_ Bien ! On va manger ?s'impatienta Jason.

_ Estomac sur pattes !me moquais-je gentiment.

_ Il est 8 heures passées !se plaignit mon frère.

_ Il a raison, l'appuya Lèn. Allons manger !

_ Les garçons, appela Pam. Dépêchez-vous on va y aller !

Eric arriva du salon pendant que Quinn et Bill descendaient les escaliers. Eric me scruta de la tête aux pieds, semblant assez surpris de ma tenue mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pour ça part le seul changement depuis ce matin était qu'il s'était rasé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant en bataille, lui donnant un air encore plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée, et il portait toujours la même chemise noire, pas entièrement boutonnée. Pas très soigné en somme. Quinn avait enfilé un T-shirt couleur bronze et Bill une chemise bleue marine. Lèn pour sa part faisait très soigné : ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et il portait une chemise bleue pâle avec un jean blanc. Pam avait mis une robe rose et Amélia une salopette kaki. Lèn s'approcha de moi et me baisa la main avant de proposer de nous rendre au restaurant. Jason ne lâcha pas mon bras une fois dehors et se mit à plaisanter avec Lèn pendant que je bavardai avec Pam et Amélia des différents aménagements de l'appartement. Une fois arrivés au resto Pam reprit ses habitudes de petit chef.

_ Alors de ce côté on va mettre Eric, Jason, Sookie et Lèn, nous informa-t-elle en nous attitrant nos places. De l'autre ce sera, dans le même ordre, Bill, Quinn, Amélia et moi.

Nous nous exécutâmes et passâmes nos commandes. Jason passa nonchalamment son bras droit sur le dossier de ma chaise pendant qu'il faisait connaissance avec Amélia. Je perçu le regard de Lèn et me retournai donc en sa direction.

_ Il te reste du rouge, me dit-il d'une voix basse en caressant la peau de mon cou.

_ On se demande à qui la faute !ris-je en frappant Jason au torse pour me sortir de cette situation trop intime.

_ Quoi ?s'enquit ce dernier.

_ J'ai des traces de peinture sur la peau. D'ailleurs, toi il t'en reste sur la mâchoire, souris-je en l'observant.

_ Je croyais que c'était les murs que vous deviez peindre, nous taquina Pam.

_ Réunir 2 Stackhouse dans une même salle avec un pot rempli de peinture peut parfois s'avérer risqué, admit Jason faussement réprobateur.

Tout le monde à table se mit à rire. Même Eric sourit, amusé. Vous vous rendez compte ? Cet âne avait au moins une expression faciale exprimant un sentiment agréable ! Si on m'avait dit ça hier je n'y aurais pas cru ! Au moins cette diversion m'aura permis d'échapper aux avances de Lèn. Jason sembla comprendre l'objet de ma gêne et recentra son attention sur moi pour m'éviter de parler à Lèn.

_ J'avais oublié de te dire ! Claude a finalement ouvert son bar !

_ Un bar ou un club de strip-tease ?ironisais-je connaissant le personnage.

_ Un club de strip-tease, grimaça Jason. Mais lui aussi se déshabille ! C'est un truc dédié aux femmes.

_ Non ?ris-je. Mais il arrive vraiment à se faire de l'argent avec ça ?

_ Les femmes bavent devant lui !

_ Si elles savaient !pouffais-je.

_ Pourquoi ?s'enquit Amélia. Il n'a rien dans le pantalon ?

_ Ça j'en sais rien mais je peux te dire que Jason est plus son type que moi.

_ Comment ça ? Il est gay ?

_ Et extrêmement misogyne, complétais-je. Pour ne pas dire qu'il méprise les femmes. Il ne manque vraiment pas d'air celui-là, fis-je à l'intention de Jason.

_ Il attend de tes nouvelles, me rappela Jason.

_ Je lui téléphonerai d'ici la fin de la semaine, promis-je. On pourra passer le voir pendant tes vacances.

_ Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, refusa Jason. Pendant les vacances les parents reçoivent de la visite de la famille.

Je compris ce que ça signifiait et me glaçai d'horreur. Jason me frotta le dos pour me rassurer mais ça ne fonctionnait pas tellement. Pam fut étonnée de ma réaction.

_ Justement, c'est une bonne occasion pour vous réunir.

_ C'est une très mauvaise idée, réprouvais-je.

Pam n'insista pas mais je savais qu'elle m'en reparlerait lorsque nous serons seules. En reportant mon regard sur Jason je croisai le celui d'Eric qui semblait particulièrement intéressé par ma réaction. Il n'y avait rien de plus stressant que de savoir qu'une personne évaluait en permanence vos réactions, cherchant une faille pour pouvoir vous anéantir. Ce type me faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un psychopathe analysant sa future proie, jouant avec ses nerfs pour la faire craquer.

_ On pourrait vous aider à faire les travaux dans ton nouvel appart !proposa Amélia pour changer de sujet.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, déclina Jason avec un soupçon de suffisance. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à installer le carrelage au salon et à repasser une couche de peinture.

_ J'ai hâte de voir la chambre de Sookie, sourit Pam.

_ Elle est assez différente de celle que j'ai au loft, l'informais-je.

_ Saches que tu auras toujours une chambre au loft, m'assura Pam. Tu pourrais dormir un jour sur deux chez ton frère, c'est déjà pas mal.

_ Ou elle pourrait dormir toute la semaine chez moi aussi, c'est mieux.

_ J'aime bien avoir mes journalistes avec moi, argumenta Pam. Et j'aime énormément Sookie, je préférerais qu'elle passe la moitié de la semaine au loft.

_ On réglera ça plus tard, esquiva Jason.

_ Ce soir en tout cas elle dort au loft, trancha Amélia.

Jason soupira mais obtempéra. Les discutions reprirent vite, ne cessant pas un instant jusqu'à la fin du repas. Pam paya cette ''dépense d'entreprise'' et nous nous levâmes tous de table. Jason m'aida à remettre mon manteau et passa un bras autour de ma taille en emmenant les autres à son nouvel appart. Les filles restèrent bouche-bée devant la décoration sommaire en vigueur. Visiblement elles aimaient beaucoup les couleurs. Les garçons étaient partis de leur côté, parlant bricolage et voiture. Amélia se jeta sur mon armoire une fois dans ma chambre pendant que Pam s'attardait plus sur la décoration. Amélia me fit une valise pour amener certaines de mes tenues au loft. Je profitai du temps offert par les garçons pour enfiler un jean et un débardeur noir puisque l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Quand Amélia eu fini ma valise elle me la laissa à porter et quand nous rejoignîmes les garçons je vis que la perspective de mon départ ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

_ Elle pourrait rester au moins ce soir, tenta de négocier mon frère.

_ Non, on la garde avec nous, s'opposa plaisamment Lèn.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ?bouda Jason.

_ Ma chambre sent la peinture à plein nez. Je te vois demain de toute façon, lui promis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ Surveilles-la bien toi, ordonna-t-il à Lèn. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_ Je serai vigilant, certifia ce dernier en me prenant la valise des mains.

_ Evites les ennuis, me conseilla-t-il avant de me lâcher. Bonne fin de soirée.

_ Allez viens Sookie !m'appela Pam en me tendant sa main.

Amélia prit mon autre main et elles m'entrainèrent gaiment à travers les rues de la ville. Il me tardait d'habiter avec Jason pour échapper à l'examen constant de ce rustre d'Eric. Il m'insupportait ! Et dire que Pam m'avait assuré que nous nous entendrions parfaitement bien ! Quelle blague ! La diversion d'Amélia et Pam me permettait d'échapper aux avances de Lèn pendant un temps, raison pour laquelle je prétextai la fatigue pour m'isoler dans ma chambre sans risquer sa venue. Ça allait tout compliquer ! Moi qui le trouvai gentil et souhaitai être son amie ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment !


	6. Chapitre 6 POV Eric POV Sookie

Pov Eric

J'avais passé une journée géniale ! Pas de Sookie en vue et l'assurance qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus là ! La vie était tellement belle ! Bon, évidemment j'étais contraint de venir au restaurant pour fêter son arrivée. Moins cool mais j'y survivrai. J'avais passé la journée à faire de la voile, pour les soins de mon futur article. Je testais toutes sortes d'activités aquatiques ces temps-ci. Je ne pris pas les soins dont les autres s'étaient inquiétés et partais dans la même tenue que le matin. Pendant le repas j'avais appris que le blocage que Sookie faisait sur son passé et dont elle refusait de parler avait un rapport avec un membre de sa famille. Sujet intéressant à explorer. Je vis aussi Lèn échouer pathétiquement dans ses avances maladroites ce qui me fit sourire. Jason crâna devant nous en nous faisant visiter son appartement. Il fallait admettre que c'était du travail bien fait. Je ne fus pas étonné de voir un pick-up dans son garage, c'était bien son style. Le 4X4 de Sookie m'étonna plus en revanche, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus sportif venant de sa part. Une décapotable rouge ou autre voiture de même eau mais certainement pas un 4X4. Le retour au loft fut le bienvenu, tout ce sport m'avait haché. Je ne tardai pas à dériver ver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, à l'heure de mon jogging j'interceptai Sookie près de la porte d'entrée, prête à sortir.

_ Ne vas pas me dire que tu sors encore !soupirais-je. Initialement tu es payée pour travailler, pas pour aller te balader ou faire des travaux. Si c'est vraiment ta vocation il fallait travailler dans le bâtiment !

_ Comment veux-tu que je débarrasse le plancher si je ne passe pas un minimum de temps dehors ?m'affronta-t-elle. En plus comme ça pendant ce temps je ne te dérange pas.

_ Alors c'est officiel ? Tu vas enfin aller polluer l'air de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sookie serra la mâchoire mais ne parvint pas à garder son sang-froid. Elle s'approcha de moi et me mis un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je savais que le nez n'était pas cassé mais ça faisait quand même un mal de chien. Je mis ma main sur mon nez, jurant dans ma barbe en essuyant le sang qui en perlait.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré !cracha-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait et à vrai dire je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir mais franchement je suis soulagée de ne plus être obligée de vivre sous le même toit que ta personne ! Tu es le pire connard que j'ai jamais croisé mais sois rassuré, je fais mes valises de suite comme ça tu n'auras plus à respirer l'air que je souille !

Pam nous regardait du haut de l'escalier, une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de sangloter mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Je suis désolée Pam, s'excusa Sookie avec douceur. Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

Elle grimpa les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre et faire ses valises. 5 minutes plus tard elle franchissait la porte d'entrée pour aller vivre chez son frère. Pam s'écroula par terre et se mit à sangloter violemment. Je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa sans ménagement.

_ C'est de ta faute !cria-t-elle. Tu l'as perdue alors que tu savais très bien que c'était elle qu'il te fallait ! Tu aurais été si heureux avec elle, mais non ! Il a fallut que tu lui pourrisses la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter ta présence ! Bravo Eric ! Restes avec ta Ginger, elle au moins tu la mérite !

Elle se releva et couru à sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je me sentais mal. Pas à cause de ma plaie douloureuse mais plutôt à cause de ce que je venais de faire. J'aimais Pam et pourtant je la faisais souffrir. Je culpabilisai, me sentant sal de l'intérieur et partais dans ma chambre bosser sur mon prochain article, n'ayant plus envie d'aller courir. J'avais coutume de notifier la musique que j'écoutai pendant la rédaction d'un article, là c'était _Now you're gone_, de Basshunter. J'ignorai pourquoi mais je commençai aussi à m'en vouloir pour ce que j'avais fait endurer à Sookie depuis son arrivée. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement et moi j'avais réagis comme un con et m'étais acharné sur elle comme si elle était responsable du départ de Lafayette. Pourquoi fallait-il que je réalise ça maintenant ? Le mal était déjà fait, mes conneries étaient irrécupérables.

La journée passa avec une lenteur lourde à supporter. Je n'avais pas une seule fois quitté ma chambre et restai là, sur mon lit, assis en silence les yeux dans le vide. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais mais je me sentais toujours horriblement mal. J'avais été si aveugle ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Quel con ! Laf' me botterait le cul s'il savait. En réfléchissant à tout ce que je savais de Sookie j'en étais venu à la conclusion que Pam et Amélia avait effectivement raison de me dire que Sookie était faite pour moi : mêmes tempérament, mêmes loisirs et mêmes idées. Je suis certain qu'en apprenant à la connaitre je trouverai encore d'autres similitudes mais maintenant c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà tout foiré. Et dire que tout ce travail que Laf' m'avait permis de faire sur moi-même n'aura servis à rien. Il ne fallait pas que je retombe là-dedans ! Maintenant que j'avais dépassé tout ça je ne pouvais pas me permettre de repousser la seule femme avec laquelle j'avais autant d'affinités. Putain. Lafayette me tuerait s'il savait ce que je faisais, il m'avait tant appris et maintenant je mettais tout de côté pour assouvir la frustration que j'éprouvai après de si grands changements. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas abordée ce soir-là, je me serais épargné plus d'une année de tristesse… Si Laf' ne m'avait pas aidé aujourd'hui je serais mort d'une overdose depuis longtemps. C'était lui qui m'avait réintégré dans la société et qui m'avait conseillé à Pam. M'apercevant que je commençai à glisser vers la déprime je me secouai les puces et m'habillai correctement pour aller en boite de nuit. Même là-bas la culpabilité que j'éprouvai face à mes actes odieux envers Sookie me poursuivait. Je sais, je sais, l'alcool ne risquait pas de m'aider sur ce coup-là mais bon, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment oublier sans son aide. De l'autre côté du parquet de danse je voyais une jeune femme blonde qui dansait très langoureusement sur le rythme de la musique. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Sookie. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool là ! J'avais envie de voir Sookie, c'était certainement pour ça que je la voyais partout. Espérons que ça passera une fois que je serai sobre.

Je fus accosté une femme blonde que raccompagnai par la suite chez elle. La femme semblait très ouverte à mes avances pourtant inexistantes et me poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre sans même me demander mon accord. Elle était sexy, pas de doute possible là-dessus, mais je pensai à Sookie, je **désirai** Sookie. Ainsi lorsque la jeune femme dont j'avais complètement oublié le nom entama un strip-tease pour m'aguicher ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle n'était pas Sookie, comment aurait-elle put m'attirer ! Elle était si vulgaire et démunie de pudeur ! D'ailleurs…, qu'est-ce je faisais encore ici moi ? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant quand je sortais seul ! L'alcool ne m'aidait vraiment pas à réfléchir ! Pendant que la fille sans nom dansait toujours je me relevai, redressai mes vêtements et m'apprêtai à partir. Manque de chance elle s'en aperçu et me barra le chemin. Elle comptait faire quoi là ? Me violer ? Sans blague ! Elle devait être sacrément en manque pour ne serait-ce qu'y songer !

_ Où tu vas comme ça joli cœur ?

_ Je rentre chez moi, grognais-je.

_ Restes avec moi, je te ferai des gâteries…

_ J'ai vraiment l'air excité là ? Non parce que si c'est ce que tu penses alors tu es encore plus ivre que moi!

_ Restes avec moi mon chou, ronronna-t-elle. Je te laisserai m'attacher, j'ai été une très vilaine fille, je mérite d'être punie…

Comment pouvait-on être attiré par _ça_ ? J'avais plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Je la contournai pour partir mais elle revînt à la charge.

_ J'y crois pas ! T'es homo !

_ Non, je ne suis pas homo, soupirais-je exaspéré par son insistance.

_ Alors comment peux-tu refuser ça ?me demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste englobant son corps.

_ J'ai mieux à faire, répondis-je avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

Je l'entendis crier des insanités pendant un bon moment mais ne m'en souciai guère. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? J'avais repoussé une fille parce que je ne la trouvai pas à la hauteur face à Sookie ! Mais pourquoi je ramenai tout à elle ? Pourquoi je me sentais sale de l'avoir laissé m'entrainer dans sa chambre ? J'avais fait ça des centaines de fois sans jamais me sentir coupable. Je ferai mieux de vérifier avec Ginger. Je me rendis chez elle en vitesse mais encore une fois le même blocage. Devant le fait accompli pas moyen de ressentir le moindre désir. Ginger avait pourtant donné dans les préliminaires, ou du moins essayé. En général je serais parti au quart de tour, comment se faisait-il que ce ne soit pas le cas ce soir ? L'alcool ? Non, je m'étais déjà envoyé en l'air avec beaucoup plus d'alcool dans le sang. Ça n'allait vraiment pas ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir des problèmes d'érection, c'était impossible. Fatigué par la situation je rentrai et allai directement m'échouer dans mon lit sans même prendre la peine d'enlever mes vêtements.

Pov Sookie

Comme je le prévoyais Jason avait été ravi de m'accueillir après mon énième altercation avec Eric. Cette fois-ci il avait été trop loin. Quand j'étais rentré il avait ouvert grand la bouche et m'avait arraché mes valises des mains pour les poser dans ma chambre avant de me prendre dans ses bras avec force.

_ Alors tu restes, conclu-t-il soulagé. Finalement ce bougre d'âne m'aura au moins était utile dans ce sens.

_ Il m'a accusé de polluer son espace vital ! Comme si j'étais un déchet toxique qui empoisonne tout son entourage !

_ J'espère que tu ne t'es pas laissé faire !rit-il amusé par mon emportement.

Je lui fis un sourire entendu auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire.

_ Dis-moi !

_ Coup de poing en plein nez.

_ Cassé ?

_ Pam m'aurait tué ! Il fait partie de ses modèles, comme nous tous, et elle a prévu une séance photo assez tôt donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui casser le nez.

_ Allez viens ! On va déboucher une bouteille de rouge pour fêter ça et se mater un film !

_ Il n'est que 8h Jason, lui rappelais-je. On va peut-être pas abuser avec l'alcool.

_ Bon, on garde ça pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

_ Jogging.

_ Je suis ton homme dans 5 minutes.

La journée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les travaux étaient presque terminés et j'étais parfaitement installée. Je partis magasiner pendant l'après-midi, souhaitant m'occuper l'esprit tout en travaillant mon prochain article. Les prochaines vacances envahissaient mon pauvre cerveau surmené. Jason serait en congé dans 3 jours et moi je pouvais partir quand je voulais à condition de transmettre mes travaux par e-mail. Les parents avaient insisté pour que je sois présente pour les vacances annuelles. Finalement Jason m'emmena dans une boite de nuit pour aller danser toute la nuit, il savait très bien que je ne parviendrai pas à trouver le sommeil facilement ce soir. A ma grande surprise mon altercation avec Eric m'avait froissée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé possible. Jason ne me ramena à la maison qu'une fois qu'il vit que je tombai de fatigue. Il me porta lui-même dans mon lit avant de s'effondrer à côté de moi pour s'endormir à son tour.

Ce matin j'avais besoin de voir Pam pour lui soumettre un article. Pour l'occasion je portai un haut de maillot de bain turquoise –il faisait vraiment trop chaud— et un short en jean. Dans le couloir, sur le chemin du bureau de Pam je croisai Eric. Quelle chance ! Il jouait les gros durs, appuyé contre le mur du couloir et me toisait avec ce même mépris qu'il avait toujours pour moi. Ça en devenait lassant. Bientôt il recommencerait à m'insulter, déversant sur moi son venin sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu sors dans cette tenue !s'indigna Eric.

_Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !_ En même temps avec le coup que je lui avais mis hier ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il nourrisse de la rancœur envers moi. Je remarquai d'ailleurs la marque subsistant de notre échange de la veille. Bien fait ! J'aurais préféré pouvoir lui casser le nez mais malheureusement ce n'était pas dans mes options.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois-ci ?soupirais-je.

_ Tu es habillée comme une prostituée, ne vas pas te plaindre si tu te fais violer.

_ Mais tu te prends pour qui ?m'écriais-je. De quel droit tu me traites de salope ?

Plus je m'énervai plus il se rapprochait, m'acculant contre le mur du couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore celui-là ? J'étais partis du loft, c'était bien ce qu'il attendait non ? Ses yeux avaient une lueur différente que d'habitude mais je ne savais pas en quoi. Si les vampires existaient je ne serais pas surprise de le voir sortir ses canines tant son regard était noir. Ses traits étaient durs et ses narines se dilataient, attestant de la violence de ses émotions. Je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu pour ma peau, après tout que pourrait bien faire un petit bout de femme comme moi contre une montagne de muscles ? Ma témérité aveugle et mon orgueil m'empêchèrent de détourner le regard donc je l'affrontai toujours visuellement, attendant sa réponse.

_ Mais enfin, regardes-toi ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux mais tu finiras par avoir des problèmes à t'habiller pour aguicher les mecs !

_ Je peux savoir quel est le problème ? Depuis le premier jour tu ne peux pas me sentir et ça même avant de m'avoir rencontré ! Alors je t'écoute ! C'est quoi ton problème ?criais-je.

_ Mon problème ?répéta Eric en me bloquant entre lui et le mur, m'emprisonnant entre ses deux bras répartis de part et d'autre de ma tête.

Et avant que je sache ce qu'il se passait j'avais ses lèvres sur les miennes et il m'embrassait sauvagement. Je gémis de surprise contre ses lèvres mais ne fis rien pour me dégager. Après tout, c'était peut-être là la solution pour mettre fin à mes angoisses et même si ça ne me ravissait pas tellement je ne voyais pas d'autre option. Eric approfondit le baiser avec violence et enroula mes jambes autour de son bassin pour me plaquer encore plus contre lui, me faisant par la même occasion mesurer son désir. Il passa ses mains sous mon short et commença à caresser mon intimité par-dessus le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Il grogna sans séparer nos lèvres et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour nous offrir un peu d'intimité. Il fit quelques pas à l'aveugle, refusant de rompre le baiser, puis me laissa respirer en profitant pour nous mener au lit sur lequel il nous laissa tomber sans retenue. Eric se réappropria mes lèvres, les dévorant toujours aussi voracement, ses mains derrière mon dos pour m'enlever mon haut avant de se charger de mon short. Rapidement il fut lui aussi nu devant moi.


	7. Chapitre 7 POV Eric

Pov Eric

Ça avait encore une fois été plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante à Sookie pour sa tenue. Je la trouvai beaucoup trop révélatrice, ça m'irritait de voir tout le monde la défendre alors qu'elle portait des trucs si courts. J'adorai quand elle s'énervait, elle était encore plus jolie, ce qui me fit me rapprocher d'elle inconsciemment jusqu'au moment où elle fut bloquée entre moi et le mur. Mon corps réagit sans mon consentement et au moment même où mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes je compris que je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter avant de la faire mienne. Je la voulais si dur que s'en était douloureux, comme un feu ardent courant dans mes veines, comme si j'étais irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Son absence de refus me rendit plus audacieux, je m'autorisai à la coller encore plus à moi, lui montrant ma façon de voir les choses, et passant mes mains sous son short pour la caresser. Réalisant où nous nous trouvions je grognai et nous déplaçai pour avoir la paix. Je profitai de son manque d'air pour nous conduire au lit sur lequel je m'effondrai avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti une telle attirance pour une femme, je la voulais tellement violemment que je ne perdais pas de temps dans les préliminaires et la déshabiller rapidement, en faisant de même pour moi car trop impatient pour la laisser faire. J'arrachais littéralement les dernières barrières qui m'interdisaient l'accès total à son corps et libérai mon érection douloureuse avant d'attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de ma commode pour nous protéger.

Je nouai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour la tirer à moi avec force et échangeai un nouveau baiser sauvage au terme duquel je la pénétrai d'un puissant coup de rein. J'entendis un gémissement aigu provenir d'elle puis elle s'accrocha durement à mes épaules, allant jusqu'à me griffer au sang, pendant que je blottissais ma tête près de son cou pour y placer quelques baisers. Ma passion me rendit plus hardi et j'augmentai le rythme en amplifiant mes coups, claquant nos bassins avec violence pour soulager quelque peu le désir qui faisait rage en moi. Je grognai de plus en plus fort en sentant ma libération puis me laissai aller à ma jouissance lorsque je sentis tous ses muscles se crisper autour de moi. Je roulai sur le côté pour la laisser respirer et me débarrassai du préservatif en le laissant négligemment au bord du lit. La fatigue accumulée entre ces derniers jours et nos ébats me rattrapa et je sombrai dans le sommeil avant même de pouvoir récupérer mon amante dans mes bras.

Je venais de faire une révélation : j'aimais Sookie Stackhouse, c'était irrémédiable. Je la voulais comme petite amie, je ne voulais plus me séparer d'elle et ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de coucherie. Je voulais tous les aspects d'une relation de couple, être simplement avec elle me rendrait déjà très heureux. Cette réalisation faite je tâtonnai le lit, encore vaguement endormi, pour retrouver le corps de ma délicieuse amante. Je voulais lui faire l'amour en lui susurrant des mots doux, passer du temps avec elle, même juste enlacés, et lui donner toute la tendresse qu'elle méritait. Je me sentais mal de l'avoir ravagé si violemment hier, j'aurais préféré m'attarder sur les préliminaires pour la faire jouir de mes soins. C'était bien la première fois que je désirai pratiquer le sexe oral sur mon amante mais Sookie était spéciale et l'idée de lui faire plaisir me donnai envie de lui donner toujours plus. Je me redressai brusquement en m'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de moi. Il était impossible que j'aie rêvé tout ça ! J'étais toujours nu, le préservatif était au pied du lit et j'avais encore les marques de ses ongles dans la peau de mon dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois si con ? J'aurais dû me maitrisé et lutter contre le sommeil pour la reprendre dans mes bras, lui assurant ainsi que ce n'était pas juste un coup en passant. L'idée de l'avoir perdue m'affola et je me hâtai de partir à sa recherche pour m'excuser de mon comportement et clarifier certains points avec elle.

J'enfilai en vitesse des vêtements propres et couru à sa chambre. Ne recevant aucune réponse après avoir frappé j'entrai sans autorisation et découvris sa chambre vide. Elle avait fait ses valises et avait prit l'ordinateur pour pouvoir travailler à distance. Je descendis en catastrophe les marches de l'escalier, manquant de tomber, et me précipitai au salon.

_ Personne ne sait où est Sookie ?les interrogeais-je sans préambule.

_ Elle est partie il y a 1 heure, me répondit Amélia étonnée par mon comportement. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour les vacances.

_ Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a avertit ?râlais-je en courant à l'étage pour récupérer mes chaussures et mon portable.

_ Pourquoi aurait-on dû te prévenir ?s'étonna Lèn.

_ Essaies chez Jason, me suggéra Pam. Avec un peu de chance ils y seront encore.

_ Merci, soufflais-je avant de courir hors du loft.

Je couru si vite qu'en moins de 3 minutes je fus arrivé à destination. Amélia a raison, l'amour donne des ailes. J'entrai sans frapper pour découvrir Jason, un verre de whisky à la main et semblant sérieusement éméché.

_ Où est Sookie ?le remuais-je.

_ Partie, souffla-t-il les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

_ Comment ça partie ?m'affolais-je.

_ Elle est rentrée à Bon Temps, renifla-t-il. Elle ne serait pas allée sans moi si j'avais été un meilleur frère.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

_ J'suis un mauvais frère, c'est à cause de moi si elle a si peur de lui.

_ De qui Jason ?

_ De Barthley !bafouilla-t-il ivre. Ce connard d'enculé pédophile.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait Jason ?le secouais-je pour qu'il reste conscient.

_ J'étais en train de draguer la p'tite voisine, j'ai pas fait assez attention à Sookie et cet enfoiré en a profité pour l'emmener dans une chambre avec lui, sanglota Jason. J'ai cherché Sookie pour qu'on aille jouer au parc avec la voisine et j'l'ai trouvé en pleurs, ce connard lui avait arraché sa robe et il s'apprêtait à lui faire des _choses_… J'ai couru dans ma chambre et j'ai pris ma batte de baseball pour massacrer cette ordure. J'ai enfilé ma chemise à Sookie et je nous ai éloignés de cette foutue chambre avec l'oncle Barthley gisant toujours par terre. Mes parents ne nous ont jamais crus mais de toute façon le mal était fait. Sookie n'a jamais oublié cette enflure, elle en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Elle n'avait que 10 ans bordel ! Et moi je n'étais pas là pour elle. Maintenant elle est repartie là-bas parce qu'elle ne veut plus vivre dans la peur mais ce connard trouvera moyen de lui faire du mal.

Vu les changements de sentiments observables sur son visage une idée se frayait un chemin à travers son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.

_ Merde !s'écria-t-il en laissant son verre tomber au sol. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je devrais déjà être en route !

_ Tu es trop ivre pour prendre le volant, refusais-je. Passes-moi tes clefs je vais conduire.

Il obéit et accouru vers le garage sans prendre la peine de verrouiller son appart. Il m'indiqua l'adresse que j'entrais dans le G.P.S avant de conduire à toute vitesse dans la direction indiquée. J'eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas tomber sur la police mais pour le moment le plus important était de retrouver Sookie. J'ignorai quand elle était partie et à quelle allure elle roulait ni quelle avance elle avait sur nous. Jason s'agitait sur son siège pendant que je doublai toutes les voitures en passant d'une file à l'autre pour gagner en temps. Bon Temps était à plus de 2 heures d'ici, Amélia m'avait dit que Sookie était partie il y a déjà une heure donc elle devait être à mi-chemin. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit passée chez Jason sinon il l'aurait empêchée de partir ou du moins accompagnée. Notre retard était énorme. Je m'en voulais de m'être endormi, j'aurais dû la retenir.

_ Elle a couché avec toi, devina Jason que l'adrénaline aidait à dessaouler.

_ Oui.

Pourquoi lui cacher ?

_ Quelle forte tête cette Sookie, soupira-t-il. J'espère que tu y es allé doucement, elle était vierge.

Je blanchis à cette nouvelle. Mais j'étais vraiment trop con ! J'avais tout fait de travers avec elle ! Ses gémissements n'étaient provoqués que par la douleur que je lui infligeai et si elle s'était crispée autour de moi c'était juste parce que je lui faisais vraiment trop mal. Mais quel crétin alors ! C'était presque du viol vu qu'elle n'y avait pas éprouvé le moindre plaisir ! Comment j'allais pouvoir m'excuser pour ça ? Sookie ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

_ T'y es allé comme un bourrin, déduisit Jason devant mon silence.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'elle était vierge !me défendis-je.

_ C'était pas une raison pour baiser ma sœur comme une chienne !s'emporta Jason.

_ Tu crois que je serais ici si je ne m'en voulais pas ? Tu penses que je ferais tout ça pour elle si je ne l'aimais pas ?

Ces questions le firent taire pendant que j'accélérai toujours plus, poussant la voiture à son maximum. J'aurais dû prendre ma corvette, on serait allé bien plus vite. La forte densité du trafic m'obligea à ralentir. Et merde ! Sookie serait là-bas 1 heure avant nous, donc une heure avec ce putin de pervers qui voudra assouvir ses instincts sur ma belle. J'avais envie de descendre de la voiture pour continuer en courant mais je savais que ça ne m'avancerait pas. Je me voyais mal faire 200 bornes en courant assez vite pour la rattraper. Je frappai sur le volant de frustration et me résignai à attendre. Je me souvenais brusquement que j'avais mon portable sur moi et le tendais à Jason.

_ Appelles Sookie, lui ordonnais-je. Dis-lui de s'arrêter où elle est et qu'on passe la prendre.

Jason tapa le numéro de sa sœur, qui ne lui avait miraculeusement pas échappé malgré sa forte alcoolémie, et attendit une réponse à l'autre bout.

_ Elle ne répond pas, soupira-t-il triste. Elle doit l'avoir éteint.

_ Putain mais c'est pas vrai !m'emportais-je en frappant de nouveau sur le volant.

10 minutes plus tard le trafic commença à se fluidifier. J'en profitai pour slalomer dangereusement entre pour rattraper le temps que j'avais déjà perdu. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus mon anxiété grandissait. Je ne voulais pas que ce pervers la touche ! Sookie était à moi et personne n'avait le droit de la contraindre à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire ! Je ne laisserai pas cet enfoiré la détruire ! Cette fois-ci il ne s'en sortira pas à aussi bon compte que la fois précédente ! Sookie avait la beauté d'un ange, elle ne s'en remettrait pas s'il salissait son innocence vertueuse. Jamais plus elle n'accepterait le contact d'un homme, elle serait psychiquement démolie. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver ! Je sortirai mon aimée des griffes de ce connard et m'agenouillerai devant elle pour implorer son pardon face à mon comportement quelques heures auparavant. Elle méritait une première fois parfaite, avec des bougies partout pour donner un aspect romantique et un amant doux pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal. Et moi j'avais fait tout le contraire. J'avais tout gâché avec la femme que j'aimais.

Avec le retard que nous avions prit dans les bouchons nous n'arriverons qu'une ½ heure après elle au mieux. C'était ½ de trop ! Je priai pour qu'elle ne se soit pas pressée ou qu'elle ait perdu du temps quelque part pour que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard.


	8. Chapitre 8 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Il était 11h. Il y a à peine 3h de cela j'étais au loft pour voir Pam mais Eric m'avait détourné de mes projets. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal entre les jambes de toute ma vie ! Les règles à côté c'était de la rigolade ! Eric n'avait rien d'un amant tendre, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment venant de lui. Dès que mes jambes avaient reprit leur fonctionnalité je me mis debout pour récupérer mes vêtements et quitter la chambre d'Eric, qui lui dormait d'un profond sommeil. Après avoir soumis mon article à Pam et rangé mes dernières affaires dans un grand sac je souhaitai de bonnes vacances à tout le monde et parti chez Jason pour me changer et prendre la route avec mon 4X4. Je savais que s'il connaissait mes projets il m'empêcherait de les réaliser mais c'était bientôt la date anniversaire de la mort d'Hadley et c'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire. Hadley était morte d'un arrêt cardiaque, enfin, ça c'était l'explication officielle. L'oncle Barthley séjournait chez ses parents pendant l'accident et vu le jeune âge d'Hadley il était impossible qu'il l'ait laissé en paix. Je profitai d'un feu rouge à proximité de la sortie de la ville pour envoyer un message à Jason afin de lui expliquer où j'allais. J'éteignais ensuite mon portable et branchai mon mp3 à la radio de ma voiture. La première chanson qui passa fut _Halo_ de Beyoncé. Toutes celles qui suivirent furent plus triste les unes que les autres. Si même mon mp3 se mettait contre moi ça n'allait pas le faire !

Le trafic fut fluide, monotone même. J'arrivais chez moi en 2h. J'enlevai mes lunettes de soleil et vérifiai ma tenue. J'avais mis un jean blanc et un débardeur de la couleur de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas informé mes parents de la date de mon arrivée pour préserver la surprise. Je fus heureuse de constater qu'ils étaient à la maison. J'entrai discrètement.

_ Je suis rentrée !annonçais-je souriante.

_ Sookie !s'écria ma mère en me sautant dans les bras.

_ Laisses-la un peu respirer Nathalie !rit mon père. Tu nous as manqué ma chérie, viens un peu dans mes bras.

Je m'exécutai avec plaisir mais une voix me glaça d'horreur.

_ On ne vient pas embrasser oncle Barthley ?

_ Je suis couverte de sueur, prétextais-je. Je vais prendre une douche.

_ Viens d'abord prendre un café avec nous, m'obligea ma mère.

Je n'eu d'autre choix que de m'y conformer. Mon père avait son bras derrière mon dos, m'enlaçant avec tendresse. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vis pas ce que faisait Barthley, j'aurais mieux fait de le surveiller. Mon café avait un goût étrange mais je le bus sans broncher de peur de vexer ma mère.

_ Nous allons faire les courses, m'informa ma mère. Oncle Barthley va rester ici avec toi.

_ Je suis une grande fille, le congédiais-je.

_ Je n'aime pas trop aller faire les courses, ricana ce dernier.

La panique montait en moi. C'était comme une fatalité, on savait très bien que quoi qu'on fasse on se retrouverait bloqué mais on continuait à se débattre, comme l'insecte prit dans une toile d'araignée. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit ? Comment j'avais pu penser que perdre ma virginité me rendrait plus forte devant lui ? Je me sentais mal, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec mes nerfs. Mes parents partirent rapidement, me laissant seule avec le meurtrier de ma cousine. Je courrai à ma chambre, comme si cet espace confiné pouvait m'offrir la sécurité. Quand je refermai la porte une main me bloqua. Avec l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans mes veines je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur battait à un rythme si bas et pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à le repousser. C'est là que je compris. Poison. Il avait mis quelque chose dans ma tasse, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Hadley. Mon cœur ralentissait à cause de ça. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais encore consciente était mon adrénaline. Je n'allais pas crever ainsi ! Je le laissai entrer, sachant que mon salut se trouvait à l'extérieur de cette chambre.

_ Ma belle Sookie, ronronna-t-il. Cela fait bien longtemps que je te veux.

_ Tu as tué Hadley, l'accusais-je en décrivant un cercle pour ne pas qu'il se rapproche de moi.

Il se mit à tourner lui aussi autour de la pièce, comme un prédateur.

_ Comme je te tuerai ma petite chérie. Il est trop tard pour te sauver.

_ Au moins tu n'auras pas la satisfaction de me prendre ma virginité, me réjouis-je sombrement.

_ Comment ? A qui tu l'as donné ?m'interrogea mon oncle irrité.

_ Peu importe, répondis-je froidement en zieutant la porte.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Tu vas mourir alors autant profiter du cadeau de ton corps si jeune, sourit-il pervers.

_ Mon cœur cessera de battre bien avant que tu ne me touches salaud.

Mais je sentais déjà mes forces me quitter. Barthley s'approcha de moi et me saisit par le bras dans l'idée de m'immobiliser. Je me débattais, prise de panique, mais il parvînt à me déchirer mon débardeur et à me plaquer contre le mur, laissant son entrejambe en contact avec mon intimité. Il commença à trifouiller le bouton de mon jean pour me l'ôter mais une poussée de rage me donna la force de le repousser. Je devais le faire pour Hadley. Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais réussit à reprendre l'équilibre assez vite. Je me remis en mouvement, consciente que mon inertie m'affaiblirait plus qu'autre chose. D'un coup de pied il me fit tomber au sol et la seconde suivante il m'écrasait de son corps repoussant. Je parvins à placer ma jambe de façon à lui interdire l'accès à mon entrejambe avant qu'il ne m'immobilise complètement. D'une main il bloqua mes deux poignets au dessus de ma tête pendant que l'autre défaisait ma ceinture. Je me forçai à dompter ma respiration et essayai de me libérer mais mes efforts furent vains. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça. Jason s'en voudrait toute sa vie à cause de mes bêtises et je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien je l'aimais. Je me surpris à penser à Eric, à qui je n'aurais finalement jamais pu expliquer mes actes. Une unique larme m'échappa mais ça suffit à réjouir le putain de violeur ayant des desseins bien peu nobles.

_ Tu vas voir jolie cœur, tu jouiras de mes soins bien plus ceux de ton amant.

Je lui crachai au visage. Cet homme me dégoûtai. J'avais envie de le tuer. Je ne pourrai même pas venger Hadley. J'avais tout loupé sur ce coup-là. Quand il défit sa ceinture je compris que j'étais foutu mais déjà mon cœur commençait à flancher et mes sens déclinaient en même temps que le froid s'emparait de mon corps.


	9. Chapitre 9 POV Eric POV Sookie

Pov Eric

Lorsque j'arrêtai la voiture je ne pris même pas la peine de couper le contact avant de bondir hors de l'habitacle. Jason mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour se rappeler quelle clef ouvrait la porte d'entrée que nous avions trouvée verrouillée. Je la défonçai d'un coup d'épaule et suivit Jason qui me conduisit à la chambre de Sookie. Une fois là il écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme paralyser sa sœur. Il voulu sauter sur lui mais trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'étala au sol. Je saisi l'individu par la chemise et libérai ma Sookie de son emprise. Trop choqué par notre arrivée il ne parvînt pas à esquiver mes coups et finit K.O. par terre avant qu'une minute ne se soit écoulée. Je me précipitai ensuite vers Sookie. Elle était en soutient gorge et sa ceinture était défaite mais le plus inquiétant fut son pouls : son cœur était extrêmement faible.

_ Salle de bain, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant à peine les paupières.

_ Quoi ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Amènes-moi là-bas…

Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avec ses directives. Une fois là-bas elle se mit debout avec mon assistance et ouvrit une armoire à pharmacie. Elle fit tomber une boite qu'elle chercha gauchement à rattraper. Je le fis pour elle et l'allongeai au sol quand je la vis près de s'évanouir. Il s'agissait d'une seringue contenant de l'adrénaline. Après avoir lu en toute hâte la notice je lui plantai dans la jambe, comme indiqué, et lui massai pour faire circuler le produit, surélevant ses jambes pour plus d'efficacité. Une fois certain que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus je me plaçai près d'elle pour mettre sa tête sur mes genoux et pris son poignet pour vérifier son pouls en gardant les yeux sur ma montre. Quand son cœur reprit un rythme normal j'arrêtai de surveiller ma montre et caressai tendrement ses cheveux. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ses muscles crispés témoignaient de sa terreur récente. Au fil des minutes elle se détendit dans mes bras et finit par s'endormir, fatiguée des derniers évènements. Je lui baisai le front et la prenais dans mes bras pour la porter dans la chambre que je devinai appartenir à Jason. Je lui enfilai ma chemise et la mettais soigneusement sous les couvertures avant de la quitter. Je rejoignis Jason, qui était toujours allongé au pas de la chambre de Sookie, et le réveillais. Il s'affola lorsqu'il reprit connaissance mais rejoignit sa sœur après avoir collé une raclée à son oncle, toujours inconscient. Je défis ma ceinture et lui nouai les mains dans le dos avec. Je le trainai dans le salon et l'attachai à une chaise avec les tendeurs que Jason avait dans son pick-up avant de retrouver Sookie.

Après avoir vérifié son pouls désormais régulier je passai un bras sous elle et l'attirai contre mon torse pour m'endormir à mon tour, Jason la tenant de l'autre côté. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu si peur de ma vie mais maintenant tout allait bien. Je ne laisserai plus personne s'en prendre à elle.

Pov Sookie

_ Sookie !hurla ma mère, me réveillant brusquement.

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Eric me tenant dans ses bras et Jason me retenant de mon côté droit. Je me souvins alors de tout ce qui c'était produit et me roulai en boule, peu désireuse de confier à ma mère ce qui c'était passé. Eric se réveilla doucement, m'attirant contre lui en inspirant profondément mon odeur. Je remarquai que ses jointures étaient misent à nu. Aucun doute possible, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de Barthley. Il était torse nu et je devais bien admettre que cette vision était assez alléchante. Je me demandai pourquoi il était ici.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?souffla-t-il en me berçant dans ses bras.

_ Super bien, ironisais-je.

C'est à ce moment que ma mère ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre, me découvrant au lit avec deux hommes.

_ Sookie !cria-t-elle hystérique. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi !

_ Je vais tout t'expliquer, promis-je.

_ Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Je te laisse une heure pour aller faire les courses et quand je rentre je retrouve ton oncle attaché sur une chaise, couvert de plaies, et toi dans un lit avec deux hommes pratiquement nus.

_ C'est moi qui ai attaché cette personne, intervint Eric en se relevant.

_ Mais enfin Sookie ! Comment tu as pu le laisser faire ça ? C'est ton oncle !

_ Ce n'est pas mon oncle, maugréais-je.

_ Nathalie, l'appela mon père d'une voix blanche. Les gosses ont eu raison…

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ?s'emporta ma mère.

_ Viens voir ma chérie, m'appela mon père en m'ouvrant les bras.

Je sortis du lit et le rejoignis. Il écarta doucement les pans de la chemise qu'Eric m'avait mise et découvrit des hématomes et des traces rouges sur ma peau qui faisaient suite aux traitements de Barthley.

_ Oh mon Dieu !s'écria ma mère la main devant la bouche. Mais comment tu as fais ça ?

_ C'est Barthley, répondit mon père à ma place. Les gosses ne nous avaient pas menti, il avait déjà essayé avant.

_ Ouai, approuva Jason encore pas complètement sobre. Et vous ne nous avez pas crus.

_ Jason ?le reconnu ma mère.

_ Hadley n'est pas morte d'une façon naturelle, leur appris-je. Il l'a empoisonnée, tout comme il a essayé avec moi.

_ Il t'a refilé quelque chose pour que ton cœur ralentisse, déduisit Eric.

_ Il l'a ajouté dans mon café pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

_ Oh Sookie !s'exclama ma mère en éclatant en sanglots.

_ Il ne t'a pas touchée au moins ?s'assura mon père.

La vérité était que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je commençai à paniquer rien que d'y penser.

_ Il n'a pas eu le temps, répondit Eric.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?réfléchit mon père.

_ Une balle dans la tête, l'enterrer en pleine forêt et on n'en parle plus, grogna Jason.

_ On le livre à la police, suggérais-je.

_ Il mérite de crever comme un chien pour ce qu'il a fait, siffla Eric.

_ Ce n'est pas légal. Il a tué une enfant, peut-être qu'il aura droit à la chaise électrique, ou du moins il ne verra plus jamais l'extérieur des murs de la prison.

_ On devrait le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève !cracha mon père.

_ Alors vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que lui !m'emportais-je en sortant de la chambre.

_ Sookie !m'appela mon père.

Trop énervée je fonçai dans le salon dans l'idée de rejoindre ma voiture pour récupérer mes sacs mais je pilai net lorsque je vis Barthley. Eric ne l'avais vraiment pas loupé ! Son visage était méconnaissable, son bras droit semblait déboité et beaucoup de plaies avaient laissé couler du sang sur tous ses vêtements. Il n'aurait pas pu s'échapper vu le nombre de lien qui le retenait sur la chaise. Ça allait prendre un temps fou de le détacher mais je m'en moquai puisque je ne risquai pas de l'aider. Il releva les yeux vers moi et eu un sourire goguenard en regardant mon ventre. C'est juste à ce moment-là que je réalisai que la chemise était toujours ouverte. Je la refermai prestement, enroulant mes bras autour de moi pour me donner l'impression d'un semblant de sécurité. Cet homme me faisait toujours aussi peur même en étant attaché.

Mon père accouru et me prit dans ses bras. Eric était à sa suite, toujours torse nu, et jaugeait Barthley avec un évident dégout. Jason était à côté de lui et il ne se priva pas de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

_ Jason !s'écria ma mère. Laisse-le. Nous allons appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent le chercher.

_ Ce mec est un pédophile !hurla Jason fou de rage. Il a faillit violer et tuer ta fille et toi tu veux qu'il vive !

_ Jason, l'apaisais-je. En prison il y a des détraqués comme lui, il y en aura forcément un de plus fort que lui et là il verra bien ce qu'il a fait endurer à Hadley. Au pire il finira poignardé.

_ Je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec tes nouveaux amants. Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreront te l'enfoncer bien profond et toi tu gémiras comme une putain, l'interpella Jason.

_ Ça suffit maintenant Jason !tonna mon père. Je crois que ta sœur n'a pas envie d'entendre encore parler de lui.

Jason se retourna vers moi en réalisant brusquement ma présence. Il s'approcha de moi et se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi.

_ Je suis tellement désolé Souk !sanglota-t-il.

Tout le monde semblait aussi affecté que lui, même Eric avait les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il retenait. Les miennes roulèrent sur mes joues sans que je parvienne à les arrêter. Ma mère me pris dans ses bras, pleurant sur mon épaule.

_ Je vais appeler la police, déclara mon père d'une voix chevrotante. Allez donc sur la terrasse, je vous rejoins quand tout ça sera finit.

_ Je vais te passer un T-shirt, proposa Jason à Eric. On vous rejoint dans 1 minute les filles.

Ma mère hocha la tête et m'entraina à la terrasse. Une fois que je fus installée sur un transat elle partit dans la cuisine et me fit chauffer une tisane à la menthe et au réglisse, ma préférée. Pendant que l'eau chauffait elle me boutonna avec soin la chemise qu'Eric m'avait prêtée. Il faisait horriblement chaud mais je n'avais aucune envie de l'échanger pour un T-shirt plus léger. Elle sentait l'odeur virile d'Eric, m'en imprégnant délicieusement et me faisant par là même oublier celle de Barthley.

_ Je suis tellement désolée Sookie, s'excusa ma mère une fois qu'elle me donna ma tasse. J'aurais dû savoir que vous disiez la vérité.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, la disculpais-je.

_ C'est le genre de chose qu'une mère doit sentir !

_ Je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur.

J'étais sincère. Il y avait tant de gosses à l'esprit dérangé qui faisait ça pour se faire remarquer. Certaines accusations erronées avaient amenées des personnes à se suicider. Comment faire la part des choses ? C'était impossible ! Elle voulait juste protéger sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit vil de son demi-frère.

_ Je suis une mauvaise mère, geignit-elle.

_ Tu es une bonne mère, et un jour tu seras une grand-mère fantastique. Si ça se trouve Jason a déjà pondu plusieurs héritiers, il suffit de se renseigner auprès de ses anciennes conquêtes, ris-je.

_ Je ne te permets pas !fit Jason faussement choqué en arrivant sur la terrasse.

Je lui souris avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. C'était la meilleure méthode que je connaissais pour oublier tout ça : les chamailleries avec Jason. Eric souriait faiblement, encore secoué j'imagine. A l'exemple de ceux de Jason, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, preuve qu'il avait laissé ses larmes couler lorsqu'il était avec Jason. Il portait désormais un T-shirt gris perle et ses cheveux étaient un tout petit mieux organisés. Il examina ma tasse en arquant le sourcil.

_ C'est pas un petit peu tôt pour le whisky ?se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui tendais la tasse pour qu'il constate par lui-même qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'alcool. Il y goûta mais visiblement ce n'était pas trop à son goût.

_ Comment tu peux boire quelque chose de si chaud par un temps pareil ?s'écria-t-il en me rendant la tasse.

Je ris en réponse et m'allongeai sur mon transat en posant la tasse à côté. N'ayant que 4 transats pour 5 personnes Eric décida de venir squatter le mien. Il s'assit près de moi, me tira sur ses genoux et s'allongea avec mon corps blottie contre son torse. Mon père revînt quelques instants plus tard.

_ C'est bon, ils l'ont emmené avec eux, nous annonça-t-il soulagé. On peut peut-être reparler de ce qui c'est passé.

_ Il m'a mis quelque chose dans ma tasse, je me suis sentie mal et j'ai compris donc j'ai couru m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

_ Mais tu n'as pas réussi, souffla Jason.

_ J'étais trop faible pour le repousser et je me suis rappelée du médicament dans la salle de bain donc je l'ai laissé entré en espérant pouvoir sortir.

_ Comment se fait-il que vous ayez ce genre de chose à la maison ?demanda Eric.

_ Après que Barthley s'en soit pris à Sookie la première fois elle a commencé à faire des terreurs nocturnes qui ont abouties à des crises d'asthmes violentes. Ce truc était la meilleure chose à faire si rien ne marchait. On avait déjà eu à l'utiliser 2 ou 3 fois, lui expliqua Jason. D'ailleurs, merci Eric. D'une part pour m'avoir conduit ici, mais aussi pour avoir protégé et sauvé Sookie.

_ Merci Eric, soufflais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ C'est bien le moins que je pouvais faire après ce qui c'est passé, répondit Eric honteux.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir couché avec moi, c'était pour ça qu'il avait ramené Jason. Il voulait me dire que c'était une erreur et qu'il me méprisait toujours autant mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont il n'avait pas eu l'occasion.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Eric, ni même de tes remords, sifflais-je en me dégageant. Tu ne me dois absolument rien. Je suis désolée d'avoir couché avec toi, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas bouleverser l'équilibre de ton petit monde.

_ Tu as quoi ?s'écria ma mère.

_ Barthley est psychologue, lui rappelais-je. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abusait d'Hadley quand elle est morte mais son emprise psychologique sur elle s'amenuisait alors il s'en est débarrassé. J'ai pensé que c'était la solution pour qu'il n'ait pas cette emprise sur moi.

_ Ça a marché ?

_ Pas tellement, grimaçais-je.

_ Sookie, soupira mon père.

_ Sur le coup ça m'a parut être une bonne idée.

A ma grande surprise ma mère éclata de rire. Il faudrait que je vérifie le minibar pour voir s'il restait encore une ou deux bouteille ou si elle avait déjà tout bu.

_ Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça !rit-elle pliée en deux.

_ Je vais me changer et j'irais faire un tour, décidais-je.

Je récupérai mes sacs dans la voiture et montait me changer dans la chambre de Jason. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée je vis qu'Eric m'attendait.

_ Tu peux rentrer à Miami Eric.

_ Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester avec toi.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Eric, je ne veux pas de ta…

_ Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Sookie, me coupa-t-il. Tu es quelqu'un de forte, tu n'as pas besoin que les autres te protèges en permanence parce que c'est ça qui te rendrait fragile. Je t'offre mon affection et je m'excuse de mon précédent comportement.

Je soupirai mais ne parvins pas à me résoudre à passer mes nerfs sur lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me suivit à l'extérieur. Je marchai en direction du cimetière, ne m'arrêtant que pour acheter un bouquet de roses blanches. Eric comprit mon besoin d'intimité et m'attendit aux grilles du cimetière. Je me rendis sur la tombe de ma cousine et y déposai les fleurs. Je passai ½ h à genoux, lui parlant de l'arrestation de Barthley puis rejoignais Eric qui était resté dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Nous gardâmes le silence sur le chemin du retour. Il n'y avait rien à dire et ce calme n'était pas gênant, il était plutôt apaisant. Je pourrai m'habituer à son silence…


	10. Chapitre 10 POV Eric

Pov Eric

Dans l'ensemble la journée ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée étant donné que Sookie était maintenant hors de danger mais ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. J'étais étonné de la voir se reprendre si vite. Après un évènement comme ça une femme met des années avant de sourire à nouveau et pourtant Sookie choisissait délibérément de s'amuser et de ne pas se laisser abattre. C'était admirable. Peu de personne ont tant de volonté. Evidemment, à l'abri des regards féminins j'avais craqué, tout comme Jason, mais c'était vraiment une expérience que j'aurais préféré éviter. Par la suite Sookie m'avais parut plus complice, allant jusqu'à me laisser boire dans sa tasse après une taquinerie de mon cru, la seule tache au tableau était son refus suivi de son emportement au sujet des remords que je pourrais avoir vis-à-vis de l'heure que j'avais passé avec elle dans ma chambre.

Pour le moment nous étions tous sur la terrasse. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et nous portions un toast silencieux à l'arrestation de Barthley, un verre de vin à la main. Le père de Sookie, Thomas, était un homme très agréable et qui adorait le sport. Nous nous entendions donc à merveille. Il m'avait accueillit comme un nouveau fils, s'imaginant certainement que je deviendrais bientôt son gendre. Je l'espérai aussi mais Sookie semblait assez encline à m'éviter pour l'instant. J'avais envie de passer mes vacances ici, avec elle, apprenant de nouvelles choses sur elle chaque jour. Visiblement les hommes Stackhouse attendaient quelque chose et guettaient impatiemment le départ de la mère de Sookie. Mon amante quant à elle était calme, assise sur un transat les yeux fermés, sans plus se préoccuper de nous. Le départ de la mère de Sookie sembla signaler pour les hommes Stackhouse le début des festivités.

Jason accouru au salon vers le minibar pendant que son père allait nous chercher des verres à whisky à la cuisine. Il m'en tendit un, ainsi qu'un autre à Sookie avant de s'assoir près de nous ave les deux restant. Sookie ne paraissait pas surprise de la tournure des évènements. Peut-être me trompais-je, nous n'allions certainement pas prendre la cuite du siècle en compagnie du père de famille… Jason rapporta plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools forts et nous servit après avoir rangé les bouteilles dans l'ordre croissant des degrés. Finalement si, nous allions prendre une cuite monumentale en compagnie du père de Sookie.

Ma belle amante choisit de sauter les 3 premières bouteilles pour se servir un verre d'alcool fort. Tout le monde en fit de même, autant entrer dans le vif du sujet d'emblée. L'air se rafraichissait et il était désormais agréable de séjourner à l'extérieur. Je m'assis à côté de Sookie avec mon verre à la main pendant que le père de Sookie et Jason rapprochaient un second transat pour former une dérivée de table ronde. Jason regarda son verre plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

_ A la mort de Barthley !ânonna-t-il en levant son verre.

_ Il n'est pas encore mort Jason, lui rappela Thomas.

_ Pour moi il l'est.

_ A la mort de Barthley, convînt Sookie en levant son verre à son tour.

Je l'imitai, suivi de peu par son père, puis nous vidâmes le contenu de nos verres d'un coup sec. Plusieurs toast succédèrent ce premier, certains plus compréhensibles que d'autres suivant le niveau d'ébriété.

_ Vous savez qu'une fois, commença Thomas sérieusement éméché. Je me promenai et un type m'a agressé ! Vous vous rendez compte ! M'agresser ! A moi ! Alors moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Eh ben j'lai buté ! Le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois monstre et j'étais allongé sur la pelouse du voisin avec son pitbull raide mort à côté de moi !

Il se mit à rire de ce rire particulier qu'on les gens ivres. Au moins il n'avait pas l'alcool mauvais, c'était toujours ça. Ce fut le tour de Jason à raconter ses anecdotes.

_ Une fois j'étais tellement ivre que j'ai ramassé le rat de bibliothèque introvertie de ma classe. Le matin j'étais vraiment pas fier quand j'ai vu avec quel thon j'avais baisé ! Et l'autre qui commence à me parler de mariage et d'enfants !éclata-t-il d'un rire joyeux.

Je me mis à rire avec les autres devant ses âneries. Il m'était déjà arrivé des faits similaires, raison pour laquelle j'avais ensuite modéré mon débit de boisson alcoolisée en soirée. Sookie parla très peu de ses expériences gênantes générées par l'alcool mais riait pour un rien, ayant elle aussi l'alcool joyeux. Quand nous fûmes vraiment trop ivres pour continuer à boire nous décidâmes de partir nous coucher mais comme nos jambes ne nous supportaient plus tout le monde s'installa sur un transat et nous passâmes la nuit à la belle étoile.

Le réveil fut… fracassant. Les bruits m'assaillaient de toutes parts, me vrillant les tempes. Le soleil était trop fort pour que mes yeux le supporte et j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi par terre tant mon dos me faisait mal. Je rejoignis la cuisine, repérant d'entrée ma belle amante à moitié couchée sur le bar, son doux visage caché dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas le seul à être dans un piteux état. Je posai ma main sur son dos et l'embrassai sur le dessus de la tête pour la saluer, conscient que le moindre murmure tourmenterait sa tête déjà douloureuse. Nathalie me sourit en m'apercevant et déposa un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cachet d'aspirine devant moi avant de me servir une tasse de café fumante. J'étais étonné qu'elle prenne si bien la cuite monumentale que nous nous étions payé d'elle qu'elle avait eut le dos tourné mais ne risquait pas de m'en plaindre.

_ Vous vous êtes bien amusés au moins ?nous demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Pitié achevez-moi !supplia Sookie en enterrant encore plus son visage dans ses bras.

Nathalie sourit et caressa ses cheveux avec affection.

_ Prends ton aspirine ma chérie. Ça ira mieux après.

_ T'as pas un remède anti-gueule de bois ?gémit-elle.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi coutumière à l'alcool que ton frère, rit-elle amusée. C'est à lu qu'il faut demander. Et toi Eric, tu es habitué à boire autant ?

_ Non, j'ai arrêté les bêtises il y a plus d'un an. Il y a encore quelques dérapages mais ça reste isolé.

_ Un remède miracle ?

_ Personnellement j'ai l'habitude de repartir me coucher après avoir prit de l'aspirine. Ça va beaucoup mieux au réveil.

_ Laissez vos cafés et montez vous reposer dans la chambre de Jason, nous suggéra Nathalie avec la douceur d'une mère. Je viendrai vous réveiller quand on passera à table.

Après l'avoir remerciée je quittai mon siège mais voyant que Sookie était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement je la prenais dans mes bras et la portai à l'étage. Je la déposai sur le lit en douceur, enlevant ses chaussures pour que ce soit plus confortable et la rejoignis après en avoir fait de même pour moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et me laissai entrainer par la douce torpeur du sommeil avec la femme que j'aimais dans les bras.

_ Sookie ! Eric !nous appela doucement la voix apaisante de Nathalie près de nous. Il est midi, le déjeuner est prêt, on attend plus que vous.

J'ouvris les yeux et souris en remarquant que Sookie se blottissait par reflexe contre moi. Elle fut bien obligée d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour mais elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa mère pour se changer et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Pendant que Sookie se remettait d'aplomb j'eu le spectacle hilarant des hommes Stackhouse dans un état bien pire que celui de Sookie ce matin. Je ricanai silencieusement et m'installai à table en attendant Sookie. Elle arriva rapidement, s'étant recoiffée et portant un débardeur mauve avec un short en jean. Ma belle amante était rayonnante, difficile d'imaginer la soirée que nous venions de passer en la voyant maintenant.

Visiblement Nathalie avait passé la matinée dans la cuisine pour nous concocter de bons petits plats et je ne pus que la complimenter pour sa cuisine. La mère de Sookie m'avait accueilli dans la famille comme si j'étais un nouveau fils pour elle et je ne pouvais que me réjouir de l'accueil que me faisait la famille de mon aimée. Le repas fut assez silencieux vu l'état désastreux des hommes Stackhouse mais des sourires complices s'échangeaient entre ceux qui avaient l'esprit clair. Jason partit avant même le dessert en grommelant qu'il allait prendre une cuite avec Hoyt et Thomas partit faire une sieste dans le hamac du jardin.


	11. Chapitre 11 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Merde ! Les Newlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe maintenant ? Jason pouvait s'estimer chanceux d'échapper à ça ! Oubliant mes différents avec Eric je lui pris la main et le tirai à l'étage. Il fut surpris mais eut l'intelligence de se laisser faire. Je fouillai dans le placard de mon père et en ressortais une chemise qu'il ne portait que pour aller à l'église. Il ne faisait ça que pour ma mère, ultrareligieuse, mais n'approuvait pas tellement la façon de vivre du révérant et de sa femme.

_ Enfiles ça !lui ordonnais-je en lui lançant.

De mon côté je cherchai dans l'armoire de ma mère pour trouver une tenue plus adéquate. Je trouvai ce que je cherchai : une chemise blanche qu'on pouvait boutonner jusqu'en haut de la gorge et une jupe arrivant en bas des genoux. Sans me soucier d'Eric j'ôtai rapidement mes vêtements pour enfiler cette tenue. Mon père entra à ce moment, affolé lui aussi en sachant que nous aurions droit à un sermon interminable si nous nous présentions comme nous étions habillés. Une fois prête je relevai mes cheveux dans un chignon, ne laissant s'en échapper que mes deux petites mèches bouclées, vérifiai mon rouge à lèvres et inspectai Eric. Par habitude sa chemise n'était pas entièrement boutonnée et ses manches étaient relevées.

_ Les personnes qui nous rendent visite sont très croyantes, pas un seul mot déplacé, le prévins-je en fermant son col jusqu'en haut. Si tu ne trouves pas de sujet de discussion parles de sport, ça devrait passer, continuais-je en fermant ses boutons de manchette.

_ Vous avez peur de ces gens ?s'étonna-t-il en voyant mon père se préparer en toute hâte.

_ Ma mère est très croyante et pour les Newlin nous devons rester au plus proches des idéaux puritains pour pouvoir demander le paradis. Au moindre petit détail s'éloignant de cette façon de vivre on a droit à un sermon de plusieurs heures. Idéal pour soigner les insomnies !

_ Sookie, Eric, Thomas, venez en bas, nous avons de la visite !nous appela ma mère.

_ C'est bon ?s'assura mon père en se soumettant à mon examen.

Je redressai son col et nous fûmes fin prêts. Mon père ouvrit la marche, se résignant déjà à l'inévitable. Eric se mit à ma suite, curieux de connaitre notre pasteur. Steve et Sarah était un couple complémentaire : il la trompait impunément pendant qu'elle ramassait de nouveaux fidèles pour l'église grâce à ses capacités au lit. J'avais déjà reçu des avances de Steve mais avait joué l'extrême croyante qui se réservait pour le mariage. Avec l'entrée d'Eric dans l'équation j'allais avoir du mal à conserver ma couverture. Steve me regarda avec intérêt mais déglutit lorsqu'il aperçu Eric.

_ Qui est ton ami ?s'enquit-il feintant l'engouement.

_ Eric, son fiancé, mentit-il. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'occasion d'une œuvre de charité dirigée par notre église de Miami et ça a été le coup de foudre immédiatement, poursuivit-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille. J'attends avec impatience de m'unir à elle devant notre seigneur.

Waouh ! Je ne savais pas qu'Eric était un si bon menteur ! Sarah avait l'air intéressé par mon ''fiancé''.

_ Mais vous vous réservez pour le mariage ?s'assura Steve.

_ Evidemment !certifia Eric. Ma Sookie mérite le meilleur et je ne veux surtout pas entacher sa pureté en vivant dans le péché.

_ Allons nous assoir en terrasse !proposa ma mère en parfaite hôtesse. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

_ Du thé glacé, merci, répondit Sarah avec son irritant sourire.

Nos invités suivirent ma mère à l'extérieur pendant que je restai avec mon père et Eric dans l'entrée, soupirant lourdement.

_ Tu crois que ta mère nous laissera aller au bar pendant qu'ils sont là ?

_ J'en doute.

Nous suivîmes nos invités, la mort dans l'âme. Eric me tira mon siège et le repoussa galamment sous moi avant de prendre la chaise à côté, laissant son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

_ Alors Eric, que faites-vous dans la vie ?lui demanda Steve.

C'était déjà moins intime que lui demander s'il était vierge. L'après-midi allait être longue. Pourvu qu'Eric soit à la hauteur ! Ma mère m'en voudrait si elle avait des problèmes avec les dirigeants de son église.

_ Je suis journaliste sportif.

_ Vous aimez le sport ? Mais c'est là l'expression de Satan ! Il nous détourne de Dieu ! Pascal nous l'a bien enseigné : la seule voie pour le paradis c'est la prière, toute autre activité est vaine et mène au malheur il nous faut accepter notre condition de faible mortel au lieu de tenter de l'oublier !

_ Le sport a permit à des jeunes partis pour devenir des dealers à sortir de leur misère et de devenir des personnes respectables, argumenta Eric calmement.

_ Ils auraient dû entrer dans une carrière ecclésiastique ! La voie de Dieu est le seul chemin vers la rédemption !

_ Je pense que nos opinions divergent sur ce point, clôtura Eric pour ne pas perdre son calme.

_ Et toi Sookie, comment occupes-tu ton temps ?dévia Steve.

_ Je travaille dans un centre pour jeunes défavorisés, inventais-je. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Eric, nous nous occupions tous deux d'une partie de baskets entre jeunes rivaux pour le retour au calme dans un quartier souillé par la drogue. C'était une demande de notre église d'encadrer ses jeunes. Eric m'est venu en aide pour l'organisation et l'arbitrage de la partie, c'est lui qui a réussit à réconcilier tous ces jeunes.

Eric sourit et me caressa tendrement l'épaule par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit mais soudain il m'a relevé le menton vers lui avec sa main gauche et m'a embrassé tendrement. Dans un premier temps j'y répondis mais me reculai vivement en connaissant les convictions de nos invités.

_ Eric !le réprimandais-je faussement outrée. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

_ Désolé, sourit-il, pas repentant pour un sous. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

_ Rappelles-toi quand tu m'avais pris la main devant le révérant Hugo !pouffa Sarah. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque ce jour-là !

Steve sortit de sa stupeur, toujours choqué du manque de pudeur de mon ''fiancé''. Ma mère revint ce qui nous permit de faire diversion et de nous faire oublier un moment.

_ Vous avez une famille magnifique Nathalie, la complimenta Sarah en lorgnant Eric avec insistance.

_ Ça lui suffit pas que je marque mon territoire ?chuchota Eric à mon oreille. Il lui faut quoi de plus pour comprendre que je suis pris ? Que tu me sautes sauvagement dessus et que tu ravages mon corps sans aucune pudeur sur cette pelouse ? Quoi que je n'aie absolument rien contre…

Et en plus il trouvait le moyen de me chauffer ! Il ne manquait vraiment pas d'air celui-là ! Manque de chance Steve remarqua notre échange.

_ Vous disiez ?s'enquit-il.

_ Il me rappelait que nous étions attendus à Miami en fin de soirée et que nous avions prévu de partir il y a déjà une demi-heure, mentis-je avant qu'Eric l'envoie sur les roses.

_ Vous nous quittez déjà ?couina Sarah d'une voix désagréablement aigue.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, mentit Eric. Nous avons malheureusement des engagements qui nous empêchent de passer plus de temps en votre délicieuse compagnie.

Mon père devait nous haïr en ce moment. Nous l'abandonnions à son triste sort alors qu'il subissait de plein fouet les effets indésirables d'une soirée bien arrosée. Eric se leva et me proposa sa main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Steve nous imita et m'enlaça avec insistance pour me dire au revoir. J'attrapai le regard meurtrier que lui lança Eric, mort de jalousie. Pour sa part il eut droit à Sarah la sangsue mais n'eu pas la joie de profiter de ma jalousie inexistante. Nous fîmes rapidement nos valises et chargeâmes mon 4X4 avant de prendre la route. Je laissai le volant à Eric, en profitant pour enlever ma chemise sous ses yeux appréciateurs, et enfilai un débardeur blanc à la place. Pendant qu'il conduisait il remonta progressivement ses manches et déboutonna sa chemise.

_ On rentre à Miami ?me demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur la route.

_ Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, approuvais-je. Maintenant que les sangsues sont là-bas on n'a aucune chance de pouvoir les éviter sur la durée des vacances.

_ Je sais que tu penses que je reste avec toi par pitié Sookie, commença-t-il hésitant après quelques minutes de silence. Mais me laisserais-tu une chance de te prouver le contraire ? De te montrer que je ne me comporte pas comme je l'ai fait avec toi et que nous pourrions facilement nous entendre ?

Si je m'attendais à ça ! Eric semblait sincèrement désireux de se rattraper et je ne me sentais vraiment pas l'envie de lui faire de la peine en refusant. Mais d'où me venait cet attendrissement ridicule ? Qu'importe, de toute façon ça ne changeait rien à nos affaires.

_ Je veux bien te laisser une chance Eric, acceptais-je.

Je voyais le sourire rayonnant d'Eric. Ça me réchauffa le cœur à tel point que j'en oubliai presque mes exigences.

_ Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es comporté ainsi avec moi en échange, complétais-je.

_ Je te dirais tout dès que nous serons arrivés, me promit-il.

_ Arrivés où ? Tu nous conduits où ?

_ Chez moi. Tu m'as laissé faire la connaissance de ta famille alors j'aimerais te présenter la mienne.

J'étais touchée par cette attention ce qui me conduisit à revoir mon jugement d'Eric. Peut-être y avait-il un cœur sous cet iceberg distant… Rien n'était encore avéré à ce niveau-là… Le doute me tiraillait quand même et je me promis d'être plus ouverte à lui pour lui donner l'occasion de me montrer la personne qu'il était vraiment. Eric détourna quelques instants son attention de la route et me sourit avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

_ Nous avons pas mal de chemin à faire pour arriver à Las Vegas, me prévint-il. Tu peux en profiter pour te reposer un peu.

_ Las Vegas ?

_ C'est là qu'habitent mes parents, rien de trop extravagant, je te rassure, rit-il devant mon scepticisme.

Je lui souris en retour, légèrement soucieuse de l'impression que je donnerai aux parents d'Eric, puis fermai les yeux en appuyant ma tête contre la vitre de la portière. J'appréciai les avantages d'avoir quelqu'un pour conduire alors que je n'en étais absolument pas en état. J'aurais pu dormir une semaine tant j'étais fatiguée. Par automatisme Eric alluma la radio –pas étonnant me direz-vous pour quelqu'un qui écrit entre autres des articles sur la musique— et tomba directement sur une chanson de mon mp3. La première fut Shark in the water de V V Brown suivie par le répertoire entier de la comédie musicale du roi lion. Que pouvais-je dire ? J'adorai déjà le dessin animé alors quand ils avaient sortis la comédie musicale ça avait été un coup de foudre pour moi.

Eric rit en reconnaissant les chansons et chantonna en même temps que la radio. J'étais surprise qu'il soit aussi un inconditionnel du roi lion. Bientôt nous roulâmes tous deux en chantant les airs du roi lion par-dessus la radio dans une humeur bonne enfant. Je finis par m'endormir avec pour berceuse la musique de mon mp3 complétée par la voix harmonieuse de mon chauffeur. La prochaine chose que je savais c'était qu'Eric me prenait dans ses bras et me portait hors de la voiture.

_ Je nous ai trouvé un hôtel pour passer la nuit avant de reprendre la route demain matin. Si tu veux je dormirai par terre, j'ai connu bien pire.

J'imagine qu'il cherchait les séquelles laissées par mon accrochage avec Barthley. J'étais bien plus forte que ça ! Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était de dormir dans ses bras forts et rassurants, pas dormir dans un lit froid et vide en sachant que son dos le ferait souffrir demain s'il dormait par terre.

_ Non, dors avec moi, gémis-je ensommeillée en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

Eric me caressa la joue avec tendresse et entra dans l'ascenseur qui nous mènerait à l'étage.

_ Nous avons déjà fait la moitié de la route, m'informa-t-il. On pourra dormir autant qu'on voudra demain, quoi qu'il arrive nous serons là-bas avant la nuit.

J'enregistrai à peine l'information tant j'étais endormie. Eric me porta jusqu'à notre chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Il avait dû prendre la clef et monter nos valises avant de me déplacer. J'appréciai ce geste mais n'y pensai pas trop puisque mes paupières se refermaient déjà d'elles-mêmes. La dernière chose que je savais c'était qu'Eric me déposait sur un lit confortable.


	12. Chapitre 12 POV Eric POV Sookie

Pov Eric

La journée ne s'était pas si mal passée finalement. Même si la visite du couple Newlin m'avait beaucoup irrité à cause du comportement du pasteur envers MON amante et ses propos sur le sport, Sookie avait su me redonner le sourire en acceptant de rencontrer ma famille et de me laisser une chance de lui montrer le vrai Eric. J'avais beaucoup aimé avoir accès au mp3 de ma douce. Il n'y a rien de tel pour connaitre une personne que regarder le style de musique qu'elle aime et justement les goûts de Sookie étaient majoritairement en accord avec les miens même si il restait des chansons que je ne connaissais pas, mais que j'appréciai aussi. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir donc je baissai le volume de la radio pour que la musique soit assez douce pour bercer ses songes et continuai à chantonner pour moi puisque je connaissais les paroles de la majorité des chansons qu'elle aimait.

Les heures défilèrent à toute vitesse et quand je sentis la fatigue s'abattre sur moi je préférai m'arrêter à un hôtel pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles sachant que je mettrais en danger Sookie. En prenant bien soin de verrouiller les portières pour que rien n'arrive à ma belle je partis en vitesse voir à l'accueil s'ils avaient des chambres de libres. Après les récents évènements je préférai garder un œil sur elle et prenais donc une seule chambre pour nous deux. Je fis le moins de bruit possible pour récupérer nos valises avant de les monter dans notre chambre dont je laissai la porte ouverte en anticipant avoir à porter ma délicieuse amante.

L'avoir dans mes bras était tellement agréable, tellement naturel… Comment avais-je pu être con au point de ne pas remarquer plus tôt qu'elle était celle que je voulais ! Même endormie elle était si sensuelle, si adorable… Ses lèvres charnues étaient une invitation à un baisé et son petit nez lui donnait une frimousse absolument adorable. Sans oublier ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus dans lesquels j'aurais pu me noyer…. Juste parfaite…

Tout en la portant à notre chambre je l'informais de notre position et lui proposai de dormir par terre pour qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de partager le lit avec moi mais elle refusa et me demanda de dormir avec elle en s'accrochant à ma chemise. Je fus attendri par son ton ensommeillé et lui caressai la joue avec affection. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait les yeux fermés parce que si elle avait vu le regard doux que je posai sur elle, elle se serait tirée en courant en croyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la personne qui la portait. Je n'étais pas fier d'avoir agis si mal par le passé mais j'étais prêt à tout pour me racheter et la visite chez mes parents m'aidera grandement pour la convaincre de me faire confiance comme elle le fait pour Lèn ou les autres. En pensant à ça… Lèn présentera un problème dans un futur proche… Il faudra que je m'assure de son amitié et que je fasse en sorte de gagner les faveurs de Sookie avant de rentrer au loft sinon la concurrence serait rude.

Je posai avec délicatesse Sookie sur le lit et remarquai qu'elle dormait déjà. Je revins vers elle après avoir fermé la porte à clef et lui ôtai ses chaussures. Jusqu'où pouvais-je me permettre d'aller pour rester dans les convenances ? Je voulais que Sookie dorme bien mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui enlever tous ses vêtements sous peine de m'exposer à une crise de panique demain, ce qui serait normal vu la journée d'hier. Pour aujourd'hui je ne pouvais donc rien faire de plus mais décider de rester habillé aussi par respect pour elle malgré la chaleur lourde de cette nuit. Je rejoignis donc le lit après m'être débarrassé de mes baskets.

Malgré la fatigue auquel j'étais sujet je ne résistai pas à veiller une petite heure pour l'observer dormir. Je crevai d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la dorloter et m'endormir enlacé étroitement à son corps frêle mais encore une fois nos relations et l'incident avec l'ordure qui lui servait d'oncle ne m'autorisaient pas ce genre de familiarité. La fatigue finit par mettre fin à mon dilemme et je sombrai dans un sommeil vidé de tous rêves.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Je ne voulais pas bouger. Au moindre mouvement je risquai de réveiller la personne allongée sur moi. Sans ouvrir les yeux je m'interrogeai. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi aurais-je une personne allongée sur moi si je n'avais pas couché avec la veille ? Et surtout : pourquoi n'avais-je pas souvenir d'avoir passé une énième nuit de débauche ?

Avais-je pris une cuite ? Non, ma tête n'était embrouillée que par le sommeil qui avait du mal à me laisser faire surface. Etait-elle si nulle pour que je ne m'en souvienne pas ? Attendez une minute ! J'avais mes vêtements ! Donc je n'avais pas couché avec elle et ne risquai rien à jeter un petit coup d'œil… J'ouvris les yeux doucement… c'était Sookie ! Les derniers jours me revinrent en tête. Je crois que finalement j'aurais préféré avoir pris une cuite et avoir le mal de tête du siècle plutôt que me rappeler ce qu'elle avait traversé et ce à quoi elle avait échappé. Je ne laisserai plus ça arriver. Désormais je protégerai MON amante et compagne de tous les maux qui la guette. Plus jamais elle ne sera exposée à la peine ou à la douleur, je serai là pour m'en assurer !

J'étais heureux qu'elle soit allongée sur mon torse, ça voulait dire qu'inconsciemment elle avait recherché ma présence réconfortante et aussi que les séquelles de l'incident avec son oncle n'étaient pas aussi importantes que je l'avais prévu. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle pour la verrouiller contre moi et l'observai dormir. Elle était si belle… Même ivre elle avait une grâce inouïe et faisait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun, bien qu'il lui arrive de sortir des bêtises monstres dans ce genre de moments, elle faisait preuve d'une grande culture générale.

Sookie se tortilla paresseusement contre moi avant de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit et se réveille brusquement. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait pendant que je riais chaleureusement de sa réaction. C'était si adorable, si innocent, tout simplement Sookie. Elle rougit et se cacha le visage en s'apercevant de notre position puis me priva de sa douce chaleur en roulant pour rejoindre son côté du lit. Je riais toujours autant mais la reprenais dans mes bras pour la câliner. Au début elle fut surprise et méfiante mais elle finit par se laisser aller dans mes bras.

_ Arrêtes de rire !me commanda-t-elle faussement sévère. Il n'y a rien de drôle !

_ De ton point de vue peut-être !pouffais-je.

Elle soupira et fit mine de bouder mais quelques chatouilles vinrent à bout de sa résistance feinte et nous finîmes par faire bataille d'oreillers. Quand nous fûmes hors d'haleine nous nous autorisâmes une pause et tombâmes sans retenue sur le matelas.

_ Bien dormi ?ris-je.

_ Pas trop mal, sourit mon amante. J'ai rêvé que je voyageai en locomotive mais je réalise maintenant que c'était juste toi qui ronflait !

Alors elle voulait jouer ? Bien, on aller jouer… Je me jetai sur elle pour la chatouiller mais elle prévu le coup et se protégea et nous finîmes par louper le lit et rouler l'un sur l'autre par terre. Sookie explosa de rire quand nous nous immobilisâmes ce qui me réchauffa les entrailles tant j'étais heureux de la voir si épanouie. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce genre de plaisir auparavant mais je devinai que je ne vivrai que pour ça dorénavant.

La chaleur était vraiment étouffante ce matin et je n'osai même pas imaginer le calvaire que ce sera en voiture.

_ Vas prendre une douche, proposais-je. J'irais après toi.

Sookie hocha la tête et se leva en emportant son sac. L'avantage avec cet hôtel était qu'il fournissait des produits d'hygiène ce qui nous arrangeait beaucoup puisque nous avions complètement oublié ce petit détail. Je me fis violence pendant que mon amante était sous la douche pour ne pas l'y rejoindre. Je doutais qu'elle le prenne bien de toute façon.

Sa sortie me fit halluciner. Elle était encore plus belle que ce matin ! Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Peut-être était-ce l'amour qui transformait le moindre en choses merveilleuses, toujours est-il qu'elle était magnifique. Mon amante avait opté pour une tunique blanche assez longue qu'elle avait mariée avec un veston noir sans manche et elle portait un pantacourt bleu en jean. Pour lui donner une silhouette encore plus élancée elle portait des talons hauts, noirs, avec lesquels elle marchait très gracieusement. Pour finir elle adoptait un maquillage très naturel et ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient en de délicieuses boucles dans son dos.

_ Tu es … splendide, hésitais-je en cherchant un mot propre à traduire mon ébahissement.

Mon compliment eu l'effet de la faire rougir et elle esquiva cette situation embarrassante en m'indiquant que la salle de bain était libre. Je m'y rendais en vitesse, désireux de prendre une douche glacée avant de perdre le contrôle et de lui faire l'amour comme un animal. Quand le froid transissant mes entrailles commença à se faire insupportable je sortis de la douche et m'habillais rapidement. Je choisis un jean et un débardeur blanc avant de rejoindre la chambre pour trouver Sookie à la fenêtre, observant pensivement la place qui s'ouvrait à ses yeux.

_ Prête à partir ?m'enquis-je sans brusquerie.

_ Oui, je t'attends depuis des heures. Je croyais que c'était les filles qui passaient le plus de temps dans la salle de bain.

Je souris devant son air innocent cachant ses taquineries et pris son sac pour descendre nos affaires. Sookie me suivit, verrouillant la porte derrière elle et se rendant à l'accueil au passage pour rendre la clef et remercier le personnel. Elle était tellement adorable…

Ma belle amante monta rapidement en voiture et alluma la radio pour continuer l'écoute de son mp3. Le silence qui régnait dans la voiture n'était ni lourd ni gêné, juste confortable et apaisant. Il dû se passer une bonne heure avant que Sookie m'adresse la parole.

_ Tu es sûr que tes parents vont être d'accord pour que je reste chez eux ? Après tout, ils ne me connaissent même pas…

Elle s'inquiétait pour ça ! Si elle savait ! Ma mère sera folle de joie quand elle verra que j'ai amené une fille à la maison, elle le sera encore plus quand elle comprendra les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard.

_ Mes parents vont t'adorer, souris-je. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là ! Ils ne sont pas très différents des tiens.

Je savais qu'elle était encore stressée à cette idée donc je lui prenais la main pour l'embrasser doucement. D'où m'était venu ce réflexe ? Aucune idée mais j'appréciai son contact et l'absence de rejet sonnait comme un bon signe. J'eu droit à un sourire timide avant de devoir concentrer à nouveau mon attention sur la route. Nous n'étions pas très loin de chez moi et nous arriverons certainement juste à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Je profitai d'un feu rouge pour prévenir mon père par message de notre arrivée imminente. Je savais bien qu'il s'arrangerait pour faire lui-même le repas et donc augmenter les quantités sans que ma mère ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

J'étais extatique quand la maison de mes parents apparu enfin dans mon champ de vision. Après m'être rapidement garé dans l'allée de chez moi je fis le tour pour aider Sookie à descendre.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Pov Sookie

J'étais horriblement gênée par la posture que j'avais adoptée pour dormir avec Eric l'autre nuit. C'était comme si j'avais oublié le connard arrogant qu'il pouvait être juste parce que je lui avais promis de lui laisser une chance. Je ne devrais même pas être comme ça avec lui ! Il n'avait toujours pas fait ses preuves ! Bon d'accord, il m'avait évité de gros soucis mais qui pouvait dire quelles secrètes intentions il dissimulait ? Je détestai être dans l'inconnu, ça me terrifiait, et justement, rien chez lui n'était prévisible. Nous avons pourtant partagé un grand moment de complicité puis nous étions organisés si simplement que c'en était presque bizarre. Depuis quand y-avait-il une telle harmonie dans notre duo ?

Il poussa la galanterie jusqu'à me proposer sa main pour m'aider à descendre de la voiture une fois qu'on arriva chez ses parents. Une fois qu'il m'eut réceptionnée dans ses bras il m'y garda, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens pour m'assurer une dernière fois que tout se passerait bien. Je n'y croyais pas trop mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir de penser qu'il m'avait rassurée. Je lui fis donc un petit sourire avant de me tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une femme rousse absolument magnifique et qui avait les mêmes yeux qu'Eric. Je supposai que c'était sa mère.

_ Eric ! Mon petit bébé !s'écria la femme.

Oui, c'était bien sa mère… Eric me parut embarrassé par l'appellation et pour ne rien arranger je lui fis un sourire moqueur.

_ Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta maman _bébé_ ?chuchotais-je taquine.

_ Peste, grommela Eric avant de prendre sa mère dans les bras.

Evidemment nous avions fait en sorte qu'elle n'entende pas notre échange et la mère d'Eric continua à l'appeler bébé à tout bout de champ. C'était mignon, surtout quand on observer leur différence flagrante de gabarit. Trop absorbée par son _bébé_ elle ne remarqua que plus tard ma présence.

_ Oh Eric ! Vilain garnement ! Tu ne m'as pas présenté ton amie !

Eric se recula enfin de ses bras, soulagé d'échapper temporairement à ce débordement d'affection et me prit la main.

_ Maman je te présente Sookie, sourit-il. Sookie je te présente ma mère.

_ Enchantée, répondis-je.

Je lui souris agréablement en libérant ma main pour serrer la sienne mais elle me prit carrément dans ses bras, comme si j'étais sa fille. D'abord assez rigide je finis par lui rendre son étreinte. Eric avait raison finalement, je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre chez lui, enfin… jusque là…

_ Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Sookie. Tu peux m'appeler maman.

J'étais assez gênée pour le coup. Je ne la connaissais pas et elle voulait déjà que je l'appelle maman… D'autant plus que je n'étais même pas la fiancée de son fils…

_ Sookie est une amie à moi maman, intervint Eric. Ce n'est pas ma …petite-amie…

Il disait ça comme si ça le peinait. La mère d'Eric ne perdit pas son entrain pour autant.

_ Bon, pour le moment tu peux m'appeler Sophie, concéda sa mère. Mais la prochaine fois que tu viendras ici tu devras **impérativement** m'appeler maman !

Eric allait intervenir à nouveau pour défendre ma cause mais je l'interrompis.

_ Ça me va Eric, lui assurais-je souriante.

Eric me regardait bizarrement, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi j'acceptai les exigences de sa mère. Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas grave pour moi, je ne savais même pas si je reviendrais un jour ici…

_ Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord on va pouvoir aller manger. Vous devez être affamés les enfants, devina Sophie.

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre elle me tira par la main pour me conduire à l'intérieur. La maison était très jolie, c'était visiblement une famille assez aisée sans pour autant être prétentieuse. Quand Sophie ouvrit la porte une petite fille rousse qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau sortit en courant, hurlant joyeusement le nom d'Eric. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans mais il était évident qu'elle adorait son frère. Ce dernier la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne trébuche sur ses propres pieds et la fit sauter en l'air pendant qu'elle riait aux éclats. C'était vraiment adorable. Je n'avais jamais vu Eric si souriant je crois.

Un homme nous rejoignit. Il était blond aux yeux chocolat avec une grande carrure et d'une extrême politesse. Eric avait visiblement hérité des meilleurs gènes de ses parents.

_ Victor Nordman, se présenta le père d'Eric avant de me baiser la main. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer une amie d'Eric, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne nous avait présenté personne.

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance M. Nordman, souris-je en conservant mes manières. Je suis Sookie Stackhouse.

_ Il est rare de voir des jeunes gens si polis de nos jours mais s'il-vous-plait, appelez-moi Victor.

Je lui souris pour accepter et reportai mon attention sur Eric et sa sœur.

_ Il fera un bon père, rêvassa Sophie en disant sans le savoir à voix haute ce que je pensais.

Après avoir hoché la tête, Victor les rappela à l'ordre.

_ Le repas est servi les enfants !

Eric jeta sa sœur sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et rentra, tout fier de lui, posant sa main dans mon dos lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi. Il me conduisit dans le salon et tira une chaise pour moi avant de s'installer sur celle à côté. Sa petite sœur s'installa en bout de table, de mon côté, et Sophie en face de mon siège. Le père d'Eric nous avait préparé la plus délicieuse tourte aux champignons que j'avais jamais goûtée. Je m'empressai de le complimenter sur ses talents en cuisine mais il répondit modestement que ce n'était vraiment rien.

_ Alors…, commença la sœur d'Eric. Comment tu as rencontré Eric ?

Comme elle le prononçait ça donnait ''Erikeuh'' mais c'était absolument adorable.

_ Nous travaillons pour le même journal, répondis-je.

_ Eric ne nous a jamais présenté un de ses collègue de travail, s'étonna sa mère. Nous ne le connaissons que de noms.

_ C'est compliqué, esquiva Eric.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ?me demanda sa sœur.

_ Sookie.

_ Moi c'est Jessica. Tu voudras regarder des dessins animés avec moi ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant son innocence. J'acceptai sa requête avec plaisir puisque j'adorai passer du temps avec les enfants. Quand ma cousine Claudine avait eu son premier fils elle me l'avait confié à chaque fois qu'elle avait un déplacement pour le travail qui l'empêchait de le garder avec elle. Lorsque je relevai les yeux je perçu le sourire doux qu'avait la mère de Sophie en me détaillant, comme pour faire savoir qu'elle avait compris quelque chose. Je n'avais pas tellement envie qu'elle découvre la nature exacte de mes relations avec son fils.

_ Qu'as-tu fait de ta corvette mon chéri ?le questionna sa mère.

_ Je l'ai laissé à Miami. C'est le frère de Sookie qui m'a conduit à Bon Temps t de là j'ai récupéré Sookie pour l'amener ici.

_ Oh ! Tu as rencontré la famille de Sookie !s'étonna-t-elle pétillante de joie.

_ Oui…malheureusement nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'y rester bien longtemps, hésita Eric grimaçant.

Nous dûmes donc conter notre péripétie avec les Newlin. Sophie faillit se rouler par terre tant elle riait quand elle apprit que Steve avait critiqué le sport devant son fils. Victor exprima le désir de faire la connaissance de mes parents très prochainement et je dû lui promettre que leur en parlerais.

_ Oh mais j'y pense !s'exclama Sophie en arrêtant brusquement de rire. Nous n'avons pas de chambre libre pour installer Sookie !

_ Elle dormira dans ma chambre, trancha Eric.

_ Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'une discussion où j'acceptais que tu prennes les décisions à ma place.

Eric ne s'en vexa pas, au contraire, il décida de jouer. Ses parents étaient quant à eux très amusés de mon répondant.

_ J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que j'étais assez confortable hier soir quand tu m'as confondu avec un oreiller.

_ C'était un accident ! J'étais épuisée !rougis-je honteuse. Si c'est comme ça la prochaine fois je dormirais à l'extrémité du lit, pour être sûre de ne pas te toucher !

_ Donc il y aura une prochaine fois…

_ Si tu ne ronfles pas trop fort, histoire que j'arrive à dormir, ironisais-je.

_ Nous sommes donc d'accord, sourit-il fier de lui. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

Je soupirai mais ne protestai pas d'avantage. A quoi bon ? Il trouverait toujours quelque chose à dire pour avoir raison au final.

_ Ils vont dormir ensemble ? Comme papa et maman ?demanda Jessica.

_ Plutôt comme ton oncle Russell et son ami Talbot ma chérie, lui expliqua Sophie gênée.

Je doutai que ce Talbot soit un ami de son oncle… Eric semblait ne pas apprécier cette nouvelle.

_ Dans mon lit ?grommela-t-il.

_ Ta mère a changé les draps, lui assura son père.

_ Et le matelas ?

_ Non mais elle avait mis une alèse pour être sûr que... tu sais…, finit-il en soupirant.

_ Et si nous passions au dessert !proposa Sophie pour les détourner de cette conversation avant que Jessica ne demande un complément d'information.

_ Je vais vous aidez à débarrasser, offris-je en me levant.

Eric et Victor rassemblèrent les plats et couverts pour que nous les portions à la cuisine. J'entrevis le regard doux d'Eric quand il me passa son assiette et ça m'inquiéta. Je suppose que j'aurais à m'habituer à ça maintenant qu'il faisait des efforts de comportement avec moi. Même si je me rappelais de ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de son changement de comportement mais à chaque fois que je croisai son regard je m'attendais toujours à y voir la lueur de haine qu'il me réservait il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

Une fois que j'eu finis d'aider Sophie à mettre la vaisselle à laver, elle me fit prendre les assiettes et les couverts à dessert pour que je les porte à table. Eric m'aida une fois de plus à distribuer la vaisselle pour ne pas que j'aie à faire trop de déplacements. Je bloquai un peu sur ce geste, estimant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois aidée, j'étais en parfaite santé et je pouvais très bien disposer 5 couverts et assiettes sans avoir besoin d'un assistant.

La mère d'Eric et Jessica avait prévu un gâteau au chocolat accompagné d'une crème anglaise pour le dessert. Ils savaient vraiment bien cuisiner dans cette famille, ça changeait de Jason avec son invariable menu composé de nouilles et de plats surgelés. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé le succulent dessert, Sophie congédia les garçons en leur disant d'aller surveiller Jessica pendant qu'ils prenaient leurs cafés dehors. J'en déduisis que j'étais censée rester dedans pour prendre mon café avec elle et me contentai donc de rassembler une nouvelle fois la vaisselle sale. Eric voulut m'aider mais fut rapidement chassé du salon par sa mère qui le poussa jusqu'à la porte menant au jardin pendant qu'il protestait. Quand elle revînt j'avais déjà débarrassé la table ce qui l'étonna et la ravit. Elle fit chauffer le café des garçons et tînt à leur porter elle-même avant de nous verser la précieuse caféine dans des tasses et de me mener au salon une nouvelle fois.

_ Je veux tout savoir de ta relation avec mon fils, attaqua-t-elle d'entrée.

_ Nous sommes de simples amis.

_ Tu ne vas pas me faire gober ça ma belle !rit-elle joyeuse. Je n'ai jamais vu Eric regarder ses ''amies'' comme ça ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu Eric regarder qui que ce soit comme ça mais je sais bien ce que signifit ce regarder chez les hommes…

_ Vous tenez vraiment à tout savoir ?

Elle hocha la tête vivement. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux pour chercher les meilleurs mots pour résumer ce qui s'était produit depuis notre rencontre.

_ Eric a été odieux avec moi, dès mon arrivée au journal. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de me présenter il m'a traitée de tous les noms en avançant que je devais ma place à mes capacités au lit et à rien d'autre. Nous nous sommes disputés à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois qu'il me voyait avec Léonard il l'agressait aussi. Un jour je ne l'ai plus supporté alors j'ai fait mes valises pour emménager chez mon frère qui venait d'arriver en ville et me gardait une chambre. Comme j'aimais mon travail je n'avais aucune raison de démissionner donc j'ai continué de passer furtivement au loft pour soumettre mes travaux à l'approbation de Pamela. Juste avant de partir pour rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances j'ai porté un article à Pam mais sur le chemin du retour j'ai croisé Eric. Je n'ai pas été surprise qu'il me traite une fois de plus de salope mais ce qui a changé ce jour-là c'est que pendant que nous nous disputions il s'est approché de moi jusqu'à m'acculer au mur et sans prévenir il m'a embrassée.

_ Je savais bien que ça ne ressemblait pas à mon bébé, soupira Sophie soulagée.

Elle ne connaissait même pas la moitié de l'histoire. Quand elle réalisa ça en observant ma grimace elle écarquilla les yeux et me pressa à poursuivre mon récit.

_ Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ma cousine Hadley est morte très jeune, d'un arrêt cardiaque. Quand c'est arrivé mon oncle Barthley était présent. Quand j'étais enfant mon frère avait tenté de le dénoncer après qu'il ait essayé de me toucher comme il le faisait à ma cousine. Nos parents ne nous ont pas crus et quelques mois plus tard Hadley mourrait. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai toujours eu une peut incontrôlable de ce type et c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé à Eric le jour où il m'a embrassé, je me disais qu'en perdant ma virginité avant de me confronter à nouveau à Barthley il n'aurait pas l'emprise psychique qu'il avait sur ma cousine. Quand Eric s'est finalement assoupi j'ai quitté ma chambre et j'ai récupéré mon sac pour prendre la route de chez moi. J'ai juste prévenu mon frère avant de démarrer parce que nous étions censés partir ensemble mais que je croyais avec beaucoup trop de prétention que je serais assez forte pour faire face à celui qui avait tué à ma cousine. J'ai agi le plus normalement possible devant mes parents, allant jusqu'à taire mon dégoût devant le goût inhabituellement infect du café mais je me suis retrouvée seule face à Barthley quand ils sont partis faire des courses. Quand j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté du cœur j'ai compris que je m'étais faite avoir comme Hadley et que si je ne faisais rien rapidement j'allais mourir aussi mais j'étais bloquée dans ma chambre et il me barrait l'accès aux médicaments dont j'avais désespérément besoin. Si je n'avais pas eu une telle poussée d'adrénaline je n'aurais pas tenu assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins avant qu'Eric débarque.

_ Mais comment savait-il où te trouver ?m'interrompit Sophie absorbée par mon histoire.

_ Je n'ai pas compris tout ce que mon frère a tenté de m'expliquer à ce sujet mais il semblerait qu'Eric m'ait cherché à son réveil et que Jason, qui était complètement ivre, soit parvenu à lui raconter les grandes lignes de l'histoire. Je suppose qu'Eric s'est ensuite servi de l'adresse entrée dans le GPS pour venir chez moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a mis Barthley K.O. avant de me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain pour m'injecter de l'adrénaline utilisée habituellement quand j'avais de grosses crises d'asthme. Ça a suffit à contrecarrer l'effet du produit que Barthley avait mit dans mon café et je me suis endormie sur le sol de la salle de bain pour ne me réveiller que lorsque ma mère hurlait après moi à la découverte du corps malmené de mon oncle attaché à une chaise du salon. Eric est resté chez moi ensuite, malgré mes protestations. Quand nous avons battu en retraite devant le couple Newlin il m'a demandé de lui donner une seconde chance dans la voiture, de le laisser me prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi méprisant qu'il avait pu me sembler. J'ai accepté de le laisser se racheter s'il m'expliquait les causes de son comportement précédent. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à un accord il m'a conduite ici.

Sophie avait la bouche grande ouverte, choquée par mes propos. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retenir ses sanglots mais ils lui échappèrent et éclatèrent violemment. Je me sentais terriblement mal de l'avoir fait pleurer et pour ne rien arranger Eric et Victor entrèrent dans le salon, alertés par les sanglots de Sophie.


	13. Chapitre 13 POV Eric POV Sookie

Pov Eric

Tout se passait extrêmement bien avec ma famille. C'était comme si Sookie avait toujours été des nôtres et je savais que si je venais leur annoncer que je lui avais demandé de m'épouser mes parents seraient aux anges. Visiblement ils adoraient tous les deux Sookie, la trouvant polie et charmante. Quand je me retrouvai finalement seul avec mon père dehors, surveillant Jessica qui jouait dans le bac à sable –tu parles d'une activité dangereuse !- mon père me questionna sur mon aimée.

_ Je ne comprends pas la nature exacte de vos relations, avoua-t-il troublé. Tu nous la présente comme ton amie mais il est évident que tu l'aimes beaucoup plus qu'une amie…

Façon détournée de me dire qu'il avait vu clair dans mon jeu. De toute façon je m'étais déjà résigné à lui dire la vérité. Il devinait tout de toute façon….

_ J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec elle, admis-je assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

_ Et ?

_ Avant ça j'étais odieux avec elle. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais mais elle n'était plus là. Son frère m'a expliqué qu'elle était rentrée chez ses parents mais son putain de pédophile d'oncle y séjournait aussi. C'était pour ça qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité et moi j'y suis allé comme un bourrin, me flagellais-je.

_ Tu auras tout le temps de te rattraper plus tard, m'assura-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ J'ai pris la voiture de son frère puisqu'il était trop ivre pour conduire et j'ai roulé jusqu'à chez elle. Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour qu'il n'enlève pas sa dernière barrière et j'ai roué ce connard de coups. Quand il a fini K.O. je me suis occupé de Sookie que cet enfoiré avait empoisonnée et je l'ai mise au lit quand elle a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. J'ai attaché cet enculé et j'ai récupéré Jason pour le coucher avec nous dans le lit de sa chambre et on s'est tous autorisé une sieste. Les parents de Sookie sont arrivés, on leur a expliqué la situation et le pédophile a été emporté par les flics. On a prit une bonne cuite quand la mère de Sookie est partie se coucher et le lendemain on fuyait les Newlin.

_ Si ce mec est un pédophile alors pourquoi s'en est-il prit à ton amie ?

_ Il avait déjà tenté d'abuser Sookie quand elle était petite et Jason le savait aussi donc il était obligé de les supprimer et il voulait en prime la fierté de l'avoir finalement eu j'imagine.

Mon père me fixa plusieurs minutes, abasourdi par ce que je venais de lui révéler.

_ Pourtant vous semblez assez proches au premier abord, finit par s'étonner mon père.

_ Elle a accepté de me donner une chance de me racheter une conduite.

_ Ne la gâches pas mon fils, je veux que cette petite soit ma belle-fille, m'avertit mon père un peu plus détendu.

Je lui souris et plaisantai quelques instants avec lui avant que les lourds sanglots de ma mère ne nous arrivent du salon. Nous accourûmes pour savoir de quoi il en retournait en trouvâmes ma mère debout, Sookie s'excusant à toute vitesse de l'avoir froissée. Je ne pense pas que Sookie aurait dit une bêtise ou autre pouvant causer à ma mère d'être dans un état pareil, mon aimée était la douceur incarnée.

_ Il a voulu la violée !s'écria ma mère comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

Je tentais de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle esquiva pour se jeter dans ceux de mon amante comme pour la consoler.

_ Désolée, s'excusa Sookie sincèrement repentante. Je ne voulais pas.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassurais-je avec douceur. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Ma pauvre chérie !la plaignit ma mère en pleurant de plus belle.

Mon père, gêné par les larmes de sa femme, quitta la pièce en prétextant devoir surveiller Jessica. Pour ma part je m'approchai des deux femmes de ma vie et les enlaçai les deux à la fois. Mon aimée appuya sa tête contre ma poitrine, fermant les yeux en attendant que ma mère, toujours dans ses bras, cesse de pleurer. J'étais étonné que Sookie avoue les dessous de l'histoire à ma mère mais j'étais soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas de tabou à ce sujet. Je savais que Sookie en parlait assez franchement parce qu'elle était forte et refusait ce genre de faiblesse, elle combattait la moindre petite emprise que son oncle aurait pu avoir sur elle. C'était admirable. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver en ma mère une personne si émotive et je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui reprocher sa petite maladresse.

Quand ma mère nous quitta enfin pour partir se reposer dans sa chambre nous nous trouvions déjà en milieu d'après-midi. Sookie décida de faire le repas du soir en gage d'excuse puisqu'elle s'en voulait encore terriblement. Même après lui avoir assuré des dizaines de fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire elle s'entêta et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je la suivis et l'assistai pendant la préparation du repas. Ça sentait divinement bon ! J'avais hâte de passer à table ! Mon père dû s'absenter après avoir reçu un appel d'un de ses amis qui avait quelques soucis donc nous nous retrouvâmes seuls avec Jessica. Comme le temps commençait à tourner et que les nuages se faisaient menaçants nous rentrâmes.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Pov Sookie

_ On regarde un dessin animé ?demanda Jessica.

Eric se mit à rire comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus drôle de l'année. Devant le regard sérieux que nous avions il déchanta vite.

_ Vous plaisantez ?s'assura-t-il.

_ Va chercher le dessin animé que tu veux voir, suggérais-je à Jessica avec douceur.

Le petite ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et couru là où étaient rangés les DVD. Eric me regardait comme si je venais de le condamner à mort.

_ Tu réalises qu'on va être obligés de rester et de le regarder aussi ?

_ Tu survivras, plaisantais-je en lui tapotant la joue avant de rejoindre Jessica.

La sœur d'Eric brandit le DVD du _Roi Lion_ devant moi. Au moins son frère ne râlera pas trop…

Après lui avoir mis en route je me dirigeai avec elle vers le canapé pour découvrir qu'Eric y était allongé de sorte de pendre toute la place. Avant même que je puisse le voir venir il m'attira à lui pour me plaquer contre son torse.

_ Eric !

_ Quoi ? Je fais juste tout mon possible pour t'installer confortablement…

Et il avait le culot de prendre un air innocent ! Je le repoussai pour me mettre de dos à lui et prendre Jessica dans mes bras. Eric en profita pour se positionner en cuillère derrière moi et passer son bras sous ma tête pour que nous puissions y reposer nos têtes. Il chantonna certaines des chansons et parlait en même temps que les personnages quand il s'agissait de répliques ultra-connues. Malgré le moment agréable que je passai en compagnie de Jessica et Eric je finis par m'endormir.

…

Ce fut la lumière du flash d'un appareil photo qui me réveilla. Derrière moi Eric grogna et resserra sa prise sur mon corps et celui de sa sœur. Cette dernière gémit doucement et se tourna dans mes bras pour cacher son visage contre ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et découvrit la mère d'Eric, toute émue de ce qu'elle voyait, avec un appareil photo à la main.

_ Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Même si je l'avais voulu je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir comme Eric et Jessica l'avaient fait. J'avais donc envie de me rendre utile.

_ Je peux vous aidez en quoi que ce soit Sophie ?proposais-je.

_ Tu en as fait déjà énormément ma jolie ! Reste là sinon les enfants vont se réveiller et réclamer leur doudou !pouffa-t-elle.

Juste au moment où elle prononçait ces mots Eric déplaçait sa main précédemment posée sur la hanche de sa sœur pour la mettre sur mon flanc et le serrer encore plus contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Sophie mit sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses rires et s'en alla en direction de l'étage. Je soupirai me résignai à attendre le réveil des deux marmottes. Eric grognait souvent tout en me rapprochant de lui et parallèlement Jessica geignait et se blottissait encore plus contre moi. Je dû patienter encore une bonne heure avant que les enfants se réveillent. Ce fut l'arrivée d'André qui les éveilla quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant pénétrer les bruits extérieurs dans le salon.

_ Bien dormi ?me moquais-je.

_ Tu t'es endormie avant moi, grommela-t-il encore ensommeillé.

Je riais, nullement gênée qu'il s'en soit aperçu.

_ J'ai dormi combien de temps ?s'enquit-il en refermant les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement mais ce que je peux te dire en revanche c'est que ça fait 3h que le film est fini.

_ 3h ?

_ Humm humm

André nous rejoignit en se guidant à nos voix.

_ Encore en train de dormir !

Il était évident que la situation l'amusait. Eric lui grogna dessus sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je souris et laissai les deux endormis sur le canapé malgré leurs gémissements de protestation. André m'offrit un café et m'invita à m'assoir avec lui dans le patio.

_ J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à vous recevoir chez moi Sookie.

_ J'en suis très flattée M. Nordman, répondis-je sans savoir là où il voulait en venir.

_ Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Eric n'est pas un mauvais garçon, c'est juste qu'il a eu certaines …difficultés qui l'ont poussé à mal agir envers vous.

_ J'ai décidé de ne me baser que sur ce qu'Eric voudra bien me montrer de lui pendant ces vacances et après, le prévins-je.

_ Sachez que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour vous Sookie. Vous êtes une femme forte et intelligente et même si ça peut vous paraître déplacé venant de moi je pense que vous seriez la compagne idéale pour mon fils.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me faire la réflexion, souris-je gênée.

_ Alors je dois avoir raison, en conclut-il. Si je vous parle de tout ça c'est juste parce que je veux m'assurer que vous ne le laisserez pas tomber quand ça ira mal.

En général les pères de famille abordaient ce sujet avec le prétendant de leur fille, pas le contraire.

_ Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui laisse tomber ses proches quand ils vont mal M. Nordman, l'informais-je avec fermeté. Vous pourrez questionner mes parents pour le voir de vous-même si vous avez besoin d'une assurance.

_ Je te fais confiance, je veux juste le meilleur pour mon fils.

_ C'est quelque chose de très noble.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes passés par les petites formalités d'usage j'exige que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler M. Nordman, s'égailla-t-il.

_ Je n'oserais pas, déclinais-je embarrassée.

_ J'y tiens Sookie. Après tout, c'est comme si tu faisais déjà partie de la famille !

Des cris d'enfant nous interrompirent. Jessica courait à toute vitesse et me sauta dans les bras pour se protéger de son frère.

_ Il m'a volé mon nez !

_ Elle m'a dit que je ronflai comme un ours !

Eric était un véritable gamin. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant de rencontrer Jessica.

_ Mais tu ronfles comme un ours Eric ! Maintenant rend-lui son nez !lui ordonnais-je faussement sévère.

_ Je veux un baisé en échange.

_ Je ne négocierai pas avec toi Eric ! Rend-lui son nez !

_ C'est bien dommage, soupira Eric feintant une grande tristesse. Je crois que je vais donc pouvoir garder ce petit nez pour moi…

_ Non ! Mon nez !s'écria la petite.

_ Eric…

_ Je t'ai soumis ma condition, me coupa-t-il.

_ Tu es infernal, soupirais-je.

Au sourire qu'il arbora il était évident qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Je déposai Jessica par terre et attirai Eric à moi en le tirant par la nuque pour lui imposer mes lèvres et l'embrasser rapidement.

_ Son nez, lui rappelais-je alors qu'il peinait à se remettre du baisé.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir notre accord et fit semblant de rendre son nez à sa sœur. Cette dernière m'enlaça pour me remercier de mon aide.

_ Je croyais que ces choses là ne marchaient plus, sourit André en regardant ses enfants.

Un coup d'œil aux deux complices me permit de comprendre de quoi il retournait. Eric avait détourné le regard et frottait sa nuque d'une façon gênée et Jessica observait avec attention ses chaussures, comme si elles étaient subitement devenues passionnantes.

_ Jessica ?insista son père amusé.

_ C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire !s'écria la petite en pointant Eric d'un doigt accusateur.

Eric leva les yeux pour regarder sa petite sœur, choqué de sa trahison. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait été assez tordu pour imaginer un plan pareil. Pas que j'en sois offusquée, juste étonnée. L'intéressé croisa enfin mon regard et sembla encore plus embarrassé par la situation. Son père, lui, riait aux éclats et emporta Jessica à l'intérieur.

_ Je te laisse le trucider, plaisanta-t-il. Essaies de ne pas alerter les voisins quand même…

Sur ces derniers conseils il nous quitta. Eric s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de moi, cherchant ses mots pour s'expliquer. Je ne lui en laissai pas l'occasion et le faisait tomber dans l'herbe en frappant dans sa cheville puis le chevauchait pour le chatouiller.

_ Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer si facilement ?me moquais-je pendant qu'il se tordait sous moi.

J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait être deux à jouer à ça mais lui non et il me renversa pour me rendre la pareille.

_ Que suis-je censé faire Miss Stackhouse ? C'était ma seule façon d'obtenir un baisé de vos douces lèvres.

_ Tu croies vraiment que tes compliments effaceront ce que tu as fait ?ris-je en le faisant basculer une nouvelle fois.

Les chatouilles avaient été oubliées en cours de route et nous nous taquinions juste pour nous amuser.

_ Si j'avais le droit de couvrir ces lèvres délectables des miennes régulièrement, je n'aurais pas eu à recourir à de tels procédés.

_ Mais bien sûr ! C'est de ma faute et toi tu es le martyr dans l'histoire !ironisais-je en roulant les yeux.

_ Exactement !approuva Eric en me retournant une fois de plus.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et tous les rires désertèrent. Il approcha très lentement son visage du mien, à deux doigts de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes …

_ A table les enfants !nous appela sa mère, nous interrompant brusquement.

D'un côté j'étais frustrée d'être ainsi interrompue parce j'aurais apprécié ce baisé –ce que je n'arrivai pas encore à m'expliquer…ou que je ne voulais pas admettre…- mais d'un autre j'étais soulagée parce que nos rapports étaient encore trop fragiles pour les bousculer ainsi. Le repas fut de nouvelle fois un moment convivial. La famille d'Eric était vraiment adorable.


	14. Chapitre 14 POV Eric POV Sookie POV Eric

Pov Sookie

La famille d'Eric était vraiment adorable ! Sa mère continua de me traiter comme sa propre fille et me complimenta maintes fois pour le dîner que j'avais préparé pendant sa courte absence. Elle me fit promettre de lui réserver une bonne après-midi pour faire de la cuisine entre filles. Eric riait à gorge déployé quand il entendit ça mais son père le calma en lui rappelant les divers travaux extérieurs qui lui fallait réaliser avant la fin de ses vacances. Eric continua ses taquineries à propos du partage de notre chambre jusqu'au moment de nous coucher –et il aurait encore poursuivit ses railleries si l'heure de dormir n'était pas passée depuis si longtemps.

Dieu merci, le lit d'Eric était grand –pas étonnant, me direz-vous, quand on pense à la taille de la bête-. Il eut la courtoisie de me laisser la place à la salle de bain en premier. Je pris mon temps pour me doucher, me brosser les cheveux et me laver les dents avant de rejoindre la chambre d'Eric dans mon pyjama –composé d'un bas short de jogging noir et d'une brassière de même couleur. Eric était de dos à moi et torse nu quand j'arrivai. Il étirait ses muscles fatigués, les faisant rouler sous la lumière orangée de la lampe de chevet. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait fait le lit et qu'il avait rangé provisoirement nos valises sous le lit pour nous faciliter le passage dans la petite chambre. Touchée par son attention, je m'avançai à pas de chat et l'enlaçai par derrière par surprise. D'abord surpris, il se tendit, mais il réalisa vite que ce n'était que moi et se laissa aller en récupérant mes mains dans les siennes.

_ C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à préparer la chambre, murmurais-je.

_ J'avais pensé que tu serais fatiguée, s'expliqua-t-il.

_ J'aime ta façon de penser !ris-je avant de me poser sur le lit.

Eric m'adressa un sourire chaleureux –auquel je m'étais habituée malgré tout- et me quitta avec un baisé sur le front pour prendre son tour à la salle de bains. Le lit d'Eric était très douillet et il exalait son odeur viril à tel point que je finis par me faire surprendre par le sommeil.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Pov Eric

La journée s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée, naturellement même… Avoir Sookie dans la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandis et la voir s'entendre si bien avec ma famille me semblait être la seule façon possible pour que les choses se passent. J'aimais Sookie, Sookie appréciait mes parents et ma sœur, et ma famille était tombée sous le charme de Sookie. Tout allait bien quoi.

Mon moment préféré restera incontestablement le moment DVD où Sookie m'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras, malgré sa réticence, et s'était tellement détendue qu'elle avait finit par s'endormir en toute confiance. Depuis l'incident avec son oncle je guettai sans cesse le moindre indice d'angoisse ou autre pour être certain qu'elle était complètement remise. Mon aimée était une femme forte, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais je n'arrivai pas à croire à une si rapide rémission. Les séquelles que ce pédophile avait laissées dans son enfance remonteraient tôt ou tard dans son subconscient pour la torturer. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour l'aider à surmonter ses difficultés, aussi grandes soient-elles…

Savoir qu'elle dormait dans ma chambre était très excitant. Ça faisait le cliché du couple récemment fiancé qui revenait chez les parents pour la grande annonce et qui été obligé de dormir dans la chambre d'un des deux partenaires. Exaltant… J'espérai que la prochaine fois qu'on atterrirait ici serait la bonne…

Il était évident que le sexe était exclu pour ce soir mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première pour le moment. Mon objectif principal était de gagner sa confiance et de lui donner autant de confort et de sécurité possible. Quand je revins dans la chambre, mon aimée dormait paisiblement sur mon lit. Ses yeux volaient derrière ses paupières et sa respiration était si erratique que j'eu peur qu'elle nage en plein cauchemar. Je me couchai rapidement à sa droite et l'enlaçai par derrière, verrouillant son corps contre ma poitrine. Ce geste était fait pour être un appui, une aide pour qu'elle se sorte de ce mauvais rêve mais ça eut exactement l'effet inverse.

Le corps de l'amour de ma vie se raidit puis de petits gémissements de souffrance sortirent de ses lèvres avant que son corps soit prit de soubresauts et qu'elle se débatte faiblement. Mon emprise sur elle se raffermit, en croyant que c'était la bonne chose à faire pour qu'elle se calme et comprenne qu'elle était en sécurité mais, encore une fois, j'eu tort. Elle se débattit de plus en plus, frappant frénétiquement des pieds et des mains pour se libérer de ma prise.

_ Lâche-moi… Lâche-moi !hurla-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Son affolement progressif me laissa ignorant de la bonne marche à suivre et sans l'en rendre compte, je la lâchai juste assez pour qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper. Son élan lui fit atterrir sur le sol alors que j'étais assis sur mon lit. Mes parents accoururent, alertés par les cris de mon aimée. Mon père alluma la lumière sans avertissement préalable, nous causant de cligner des yeux un bon moment. A la lumière de la lampe, je pu distinguer nettement la posture de mon aimée. Elle était roulée en boule, plaquée contre le mur et tremblait avec force.

_ Oh mon Dieu Sookie !s'écria ma mère choquée. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Eric ?

A en croire sa tête, elle croyait vraiment que j'avais tenté d'abuser de Sookie, pendant son sommeil. Merci maman pour la confiance que tu portes en moi…

Ma mère se précipita sur Sookie et s'agenouilla devant elle, trop effrayée de la pousser trop loin en l'enlaçant. Sookie releva la tête et fit un effort pour dompter sa respiration.

_ Non, ce n'est pas Eric…, assura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Juste… juste un mauvais rêve…

Je fus hors du lit dès qu'elle prononça son dernier mot. Imitant la posture de ma mère, je pris ses mains dans la mienne et rencontrai son regard pour lui transmettre tout la douceur que j'éprouvai en ce moment. Voir les larmes qui habitaient les yeux de celle que j'aimais me fit souffrir mais je m'efforçai à passer outre, pour elle.

_ Sookie, si tu veux je peux aller dormir sur le canapé du salon, lui garantis-je doucement.

Mon aimée secoua la tête comme une enfant obstinée.

_ Non, s'il-te-plait Eric, me pria-t-elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir toute seule.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la réconfortais-je en caressant ma joue de nos mains toujours liées.

Elle hocha la tête presque timidement et vint se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'y recueillie sans hésitation et la berçai pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma mère échangea un regard avec mon père puis ils quittèrent la pièce en silence. J'eu tout juste le temps de nous réinstaller sur le lit avant que la lumière soit de nouveau éteinte. Même s'il faisait noir dans la chambre je devinai que Sookie, blottie contre mon torse, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Ma main voyagea de haut en bas de son dos plusieurs fois pour l'apaiser.

_ Tu connais l'histoire d'_Alibaba et les 40 voleurs_ ?m'enquis-je à voix basse.

Je l'entendis pouffer et ses muscles se détendirent sous mes mains. Prenant son rire pour un encouragement, je me mis à lui conter l'histoire que j'adorai étant enfant, me perdant dans les détails pour rallonger le tout. J'arrivai à peine à la moitié de mon récit quand j'eu la certitude qu'elle s'était endormie. Cette fois, ses rêves étaient paisibles, ce dont je me félicitai intérieurement. J'avais vraiment eu très peur qu'elle régresse de façon exponentielle ce soir. Il était normal de passer par une période de peur après un traumatisme pareil –c'était plutôt son absence de réaction qui était inquiétant jusqu'à présent-, mais j'avais eu peur qu'elle sombre dans une paranoïa trop grande qui aurait mit à rude épreuve son esprit. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle accepte de se confier à moi à l'avenir et qu'elle me laisse l'aider. Je savais déjà comment j'allais m'y prendre…

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

Pov Sookie

La nuit avait été courte -très courte- mais ce n'était pas ça le pire… Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé qu'Eric essayait déjà de me réveiller. J'avais bien tenté de me réfugier sous la couette mais le bougre me l'avait retirée et m'avait donné quelques vêtements pour que je m'habille en vitesse. Il m'aida à monter dans la voiture, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il avait déjà pensé au café qui était dans un thermo, attendant d'être à destination pour être dégusté avec les viennoiseries associées. Eric me laissa émerger en douceur, ne me noyant pas sous les paroles dès le saut du lit, une qualité que j'aimais énormément chez une personne.

Le trajet ne fut pas bien long mais je pu constater que nous étions éloignés de la ville. Eric m'aida à sortir de la voiture, devant s'apercevoir que je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillée, et s'occupa de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Toujours avec galanterie, il me proposa sa main et s'avança dans l'étendue d'herbe qui s'offrait à nous. Il nous arrêta au sommet d'une petite colline et étendit une couverture –d'où sortait-elle ? aucune idée- sur l'herbe pour que nous nous y installions. Etant bien plus alerte que moi, il me tira à lui d'un geste que je ne vis même pas venir, pour que j'atterrisse en toute sécurité sur ses genoux. Je perçu son moment de doute –provenant visiblement du fiasco d'hier soir- mais son hésitation disparut quand je pris ses mains pour les serrer autour de mon corps, me serrant encore plus contre sa poitrine. Eric m'enveloppa de sa chaleur douce et je sentis son menton s'appuyer sur le haut de ma tête puis un silence sociable se mit en place pendant que nous observions distraitement –de mon côté du moins- l'horizon.

Je ne tardai pas à découvrir la raison de ce réveil si matinal. Le soleil se leva lentement dans le ciel, l'enflammant de couleurs chaudes. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si beau et cet effet était amplifié par la prise d'Eric qui me serrait encore plus contre lui. J'en eu les larmes aux yeux. Eric avait voulu partager son bout de paradis avec moi, c'était si… il n'y avait même pas de mot !

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Eric était si profond avant. La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais pensé qu'il était juste un connard arrogant et superficiel mais là je découvrais une toute nouvelle personne, un frère affectueux, un fils respectueux et un homme cultivé et –il fallait bien l'avouer- très séduisant…

Nous nous délectâmes de ce merveilleux spectacle jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire sans être aveuglés. A ce point là, Eric servit le petit-déjeuner, le souriant presque timidement.

_ Merci…, murmurais-je.

Ce fut la seule chose que je pu dire mais j'y exprimai toute ma reconnaissance. Eric me sourit avec plus d'assurance cette fois et prit ma main pour y déposer un baisé. Encouragée par un élan d'audace –d'où venait-il ?- je posai mes lèvres sur sa joue pour y laisser un baisé affectueux. Eric parut aussi choqué que moi mais il ne se plaignait absolument pas de mon comportement. Au contraire, un sourire heureux orna ses lèvres –quelque chose d'assez rare quand on pensait aux récents évènements- et il caressa tendrement ma joue. Nos yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et il en fut de même jusqu'à ce que la magie soit rompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. J'arquai un sourcil avec amusement quand j'entendis I kissed a girl, de Katy Perri. Il maudit à voix basse l'importun et décrocha vivement.

_ Quoi Pam ?grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Je ne pus arrêter un gloussement qui naquit dans ma poitrine. Eric m'adressa un sourire complice avant de froncer les sourcils, contrarié par les propos de notre patronne. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir puis me donna le téléphone.

_ Pam ?

_ Ah enfin !s'écria cette dernière. Tu peux me dire où est ton téléphone jeune fille ?

Quelle vaste question… Quand avais-je eu mon portable en main pour la dernière fois… ? Le 4X4…puis… Ouais, ça devait être ça. Je l'avais éteint dans ma voiture et je n'y avais plus jamais retouché depuis.

_ Dans ma voiture, répondis-je en grimaçant d'appréhension.

J'eu le réflexe d'éloigner le portable d'Eric de mon oreille avant que les cris hystériques commencent. Eric ricanait en me regardant. Il récupéra son téléphone.

_ Toujours un plaisir de te parler Pam. A la prochaine, termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Le portable se remit à sonner mais Eric l'éteignit avant de me tendre un gobelet de café. Je lui pris avec gratitude puis nous débutâmes une conversation agréable. Eric me conta des anecdotes sur Pam et le staff qui étaient à mourir de rire. Vint le sujet le plus houleux, mon arrivée…

Le visage d'Eric exprimait un sincère regret et quelque chose de plus…de la souffrance ? Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de débuter son récit.

_ Tu sais Sookie, je ne me pardonnerais jamais mon comportement antérieur envers toi. Tu n'avais rien à voir avec la cause de ma douleur et tu ne méritais certainement pas ce traitement odieux. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'aie rencontrée dans ma vie et je sais que tu laisserais un vide énorme derrière toi si tu venais à partir loin de moi. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien l'honorer. Tu veux savoir les raisons de mon attitude, O.K., mais je te préviens : ça ne va pas être du joli.

Je hochai la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix. Eric marqua une pause, me laissant le temps de me rétracter, puis reprit.

_ Il y a 2 ans je suis tombé fou amoureux d'une fille, Felicia. Nous étions heureux en ménage, je venais d'accepter un poste chez un styliste réputé, et un soir en rentrant du boulot, je l'ai trouvée au lit avec un autre…

Sa rage était visiblement passée mais sa peine demeurait. Ça m'attristait de le voir ainsi. J'avais envie de l'étreindre pour le réconforter mais je savais que ce qu'il avait à me dire était important pour lui. Il me fallait écouter jusqu'au bout.

_ J'étais vraiment furieux et je suis parti vivre quelques temps chez un pote à moi, Bobby. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles peu de temps après. Elle est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de 3 mois et qu'elle savait que l'enfant était de moi. Dans un premier temps j'ai fui mes responsabilités, effrayé de ma possible future paternité, mais quand elle est arrivée à 8 mois j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas refuser à cette enfant d'avoir un père, même si la mère en question était la pire des garces. Nous avons entretenus des rapports froids jusqu'à son accouchement, et c'est là que tout à déraillé…

Il prit une profonde respiration et pressa mes mains un peu plus fortement.

_ Quand l'enfant a été mis en couveuse, je me suis aperçu que nous étions 4 là pour la même raison, ignorant tous l'existence des autres. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était le bébé. Il était clair que son père était noir. J'avais placé tellement d'espoirs dans cet enfant, sans même m'en rendre compte, que ça m'a détruit. J'ai sombré dans une profonde dépression, coupant tout contact avec mes proches, pour m'enfoncer dans la drogue.

Eric examina mon visage, guettant le moindre signe de dégoût ou autre. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de tout ça sur mes traits, juste une grande compassion. La seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée lui avait brisé le cœur et lui avait donné de faux espoirs de paternité, normal que tout bascule quand votre monde s'écroule.

_ C'est là que Lafayette est entré dans ma vie. Laf' était un consommateur occasionnel de drogue et un jour où j'étais complètement défoncé, je l'ai percuté et j'ai commencé à le traiter de tous les noms. Cette pédale m'a balancé un de ces coups de poings !rit-il enjoué par ce souvenir. Quand il a compris mon état de détresse, il m'a forcé à venir avec lui, ce qui n'était pas bien dur dans mon état, et m'a cloitré dans une chambre de son appart pour me sevrer. Ça a été éprouvant mais à coup d'insulte et de chansons de _Village People_, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Il m'a aidé à me remettre sur pieds et m'a présenté à Pam qui m'a offert mon poste actuel.

Un court silence s'installa. Je devinai qu'Eric attendait de moi que j'en conclu la raison de son comportement envers moi, mais, dans le doute, je m'assurai d'avoir bien saisi.

_ C'est parce que je prenais la place de Lafayette que tu me détestais tant ?

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres d'Eric qui baissa les yeux sur nos mains entrelacées.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai eu peur, peur d'avoir le cœur brisé à nouveau, murmura-t-il presque trop bas pour que je l'entende.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais je m'efforçai de les combattre. Je posai ma main à plat sur la joue d'Eric, comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, et caressai doucement sa joue. Eric appuya sa joue encore plus contre ma main et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune parole échangée mais les gestes parlaient bien assez pour nous. Sans se séparer de moi, il ouvrit les yeux et rajouta sa main sur la mienne, la cajolant de son pouce.

_ Une semaine avant que tu arrives, Felicia a pété les plombs et elle a balancé le gamin par la fenêtre de son appartement, 6éme étage… A ce que j'ai entendu, elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique maintenant… Quand tu es entrée au staff, moi j'attendais toujours Lafayette, j'avais toujours espoir que… que Pam le réintégrerait. Je pense que j'avais besoin d'un bon coup de fouet, Laf' était un pro pour ça : une bonne engueulade et tout repartait comme sur des roulettes.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice puis Eric prit une profonde inspiration en regardant le ciel.

_ Le temps est en train de tourner, constata-t-il déçu. Mieux vaut rentrer et nous avancer sur nos articles avant que Pam en vienne à nous traquer pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Je pouffai doucement et l'aidai à tout ranger. Il prit naturellement ma main pour faire le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture mais, taraudée par mon besoin de le remercier de m'avoir ouvert son cœur sans aucune crainte, je le retins. Eric se retourna vers mon avec une expression interrogatrice. Je lui souris timidement et serrai un peu plus fort sa main pendant que je cherchai mes mots.

_ Merci Eric, pour tout ça, fis-je en regardant l'horizon qui devenait gris au fur et à mesure. Et pour t'être confié à moi si librement. Merci pour être…juste toi, souris-je embarrassée de mon manque d'adjectif plus approchant.

Avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, Eric retira sa main de la mienne pour me plaquer contre son torse. Il me regarda longuement, un feu de glace allumant ses yeux.

_ Non Sookie. Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé une chance, de me donner de ton temps, d'être si douce, de te montrer si adorable avec ma famille… Merci à toi pour être là pour moi…

Nous nous abimâmes dans un silence fort en émotion. Je cru même qu'Eric allait m'embrasser mais sa tentative fut avortée par l'arrivée inattendue de la pluie. Ce ne fut pas un petit crachin mais un véritable déluge qui nous tomba dessus. Eric passa son bras autour de ma taille pour m'éviter de tomber pendant que nous courrions à la voiture. Je dû vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas violer Eric une fois dans la voiture. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy ! Ses cheveux mouillés étaient ébouriffés par notre course folle et son T-shirt moulait à la perfection sa poitrine ainsi trempé. Eric s'enquit de mon état, comme si j'étais si fragile qu'une bagatelle pourrait venir à bout de moi, et ne tint pas compte de mon avis quand je lui répondis que j'allais parfaitement bien. Il nous ramena en vitesse chez lui, veillant à ce que ''je ne prenne pas froid''. Une nouvelle façade d'Eric que je ne connaissais pas : surprotecteur.

Au salon, une note nous attendait. Elle était rédigée d'une élégante et féminine écriture que j'associai directement à Sophie.

_Nous avons été invités chez les de Castro pour le week-end. Nous vous laissons donc la maison pour la journée et vous attendons demain pour repas de midi,._

_Prévoyez vos affaires pour passer la nuit là-bas._

_Soyez bien sage_

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Maman_

J'étais toujours étonnée de sa facilité à me voir comme un membre permanant de sa famille. Eric me sembla plus contrarié que de raison. Il soupira avec agacement et marmonna des paroles inintelligibles.

_ Si ma présence dérange, tu peux me le dire, je rentrerais dès demain, bredouillais-je gênée à l'idée de prendre trop de place.

La tête d'Eric pivota à une telle vitesse en ma direction que je fus surprise qu'il ne se soit pas fait le coup du lapin. Il attrapa mes avant-bras dans la panique, voulant me retenir

_ Non, je t'en prie ! Ne pars pas maintenant !débita-t-il à toute vitesse. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu croies ! Tu voies les Newlin ? Eh bien moi, ma hantise c'est les de Castro. Cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

_ Raison de plus pour partir !ris-je. On peut faire comme avec les Newlin !

Eric resta quelques secondes déconcerté de mon changement brusque d'humeur mais me rejoignit dans mon hilarité, détendant sa prise jusqu'à me lâcher complètement.

_ Je ne pense pas que ma mère me pardonnerait de t'emmener loin d'elle si tôt, déclina-t-il avec regret.

_ Dommage. Il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience dans ce cas.

Eric m'adressa un sourire contrit avant de regarder l'heure sur une pendule du salon. J'en fis de même et constatai avec étonnement qu'il était déjà midi. Waouh ! Le temps était passé tellement vite avec Eric ! Ce qui m'était apparu comme des secondes devait être des heures finalement… Je me demandai si Eric avait lui aussi perdu la notion du temps ou si j'avais été la seule affectée par ce phénomène… Ce qui me turlupinait le plus était la raison de cette perte de repères… Etais-je…étais-je vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse d'Eric Nordman, le connard arrogant qui m'avait insultée dès mon premier jour ? Non. J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse d'Eric Nordman, l'homme fort et sensible qui était capable d'éprouver des sentiments et qui me faisait toujours me sentir en sécurité. Cette révélation me fit froid dans le dos. Que se passerait-il si Eric décidait finalement que je ne valais pas la peine qu'il perde du temps à me connaître ? S'il se lassait de moi ? Je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer avec lui en ayant ses doutes, je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer avec lui tout court ! C'était mon collègue ! Peu importait l'attirance que j'avais pour lui, il me faudra passer au-dessus pour pouvoir travailler en parallèle avec lui. Le pire était qu'Eric ne faisait rien pour m'aider, me faisant l'aimer toujours un peu plus en se révélant et se confiant à moi. Doux jésus ! Comment allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour résister à cet homme ?

Mon casse-tête me sortit de mes pensées lugubres en me faisant un baisemain –voilà qu'il recommençait !- avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Nous eûmes la bonne surprise d'y découvrir un rôti que Sophie avait laissé à notre intention et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire réchauffer. Nous mangeâmes en échangeant nos idées sur la prochaine édition de The Only puis les mîmes en application en rédigeant nos articles. Il était étonnant de voir combien nous allions vite et comme la qualité de notre travail était bonne. Je pensais honnêtement que je n'avais jamais monté un si bon article. Nous étions doués ensemble, aucun doute là-dessus. Eric aussi était très fier de lui, à voir son sourire arrogant il l'était même énormément. Son dossier sur le sport avait lui aussi été améliorer et il fallait avouer qu'il était bien mieux ainsi. La lecture était plus claire et la mise en forme bien plus intéressante. Eric avait fait semblant de bouder quand je lui avais soumis mon avis mais dans la minute suivante, il était déjà en train de rajouter ses idées pour changer complètement l'aspect de sa double page. Pam allait être contente… enfin, nous l'espérions…

Encore une fois, le temps s'écoula à toute vitesse et il fut rapidement l'heure d'aller se coucher. Eric me laissa une fois de plus prendre le premier tour à la salle de bain mais quand il me rejoignit après y être passé à son tour, il me prit d'autorité dans ses bras, réitérant la position dans laquelle nous nous étions endormis la veille.

_ Comme tu m'as raconté une histoire hier, c'est à moi de t'en raconter une ce soir, décidais-je.

Eric ricana mais me laissa faire. Il eut droit à une version très détaillée de l'histoire de _La princesse des cygnes_ mais je crois que je me suis endormie avant de lui avoir raconté la fin.


	15. Chapitre 15 POV Eric

Pov Eric

J'aimais Sookie, ça je le savais déjà depuis un petit moment, mais le moment tendre et complice que nous avions partagé la veille renforçait mon désir de la posséder corps et âme. Nous avions été si proches…tellement sur la même longueur d'ondes que c'en était presque incroyable ! Felicia n'était vraiment rien, sinon une amourette de lycée, par rapport à la passion que j'éprouvai pour ma douce Sookie. Elle était la femme avec laquelle je voulais avoir des enfants et vieillir. Je n'avais même pas eu ce genre de pensées avec Felicia. Avec Sookie, tout était toujours si naturel, égayé et doux… Je n'avais même pas besoin de planifier quoi que ce soit pour la faire tomber dans mes bras, je voulais rester spontané et vrai pour que nous rapprochions progressivement mais que nous coulions le béton d'une relation solide.

Ce matin, alors qu'elle dormait encore –devrais-je en déduire qu'elle était une petite marmotte ? Une adorable petite marmotte en tout cas...-, je me dégageai à regret de son corps chaud et descendais à la cuisine après avoir pris le temps de mémoriser chaque détail de la vision éthérée de mon aimée dormant paisiblement dans mon lit. Je mis la cafetière en route et me procurai tasses et plateau pour y rassembler les objets dont j'avais besoin. Il restait de petits cakes au chocolat que ma mère nous avait fait la veille. J'en chargeai quelques uns et versai le café dans les tasses avant de remonter dans ma chambre pour trouver ma beauté endormie.

Je m'installai par terre, mon visage juste à la hauteur du sien. La tentation de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes était grande mais j'avais trop peur de régresser dans nos relations si je la poussai trop, surtout après le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait dernièrement…

S'il y avait bien un truc que je savais, c'est que Sookie était comme une junky en manque quand elle n'avait pas son café du matin. D'humeur taquine, je laissai la tasse de café de façon à ce que l'odeur lui chatouille les narines. Mon plan fonctionna puisque mon aimée prit une profonde respiration avant de s'installer sur le dos, la tête dans ma direction, puis ses yeux bleus magnifiques s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Je me penchai pour caresser sa joue et lui souris avec amour –un amour qu'elle ne lisait même pas, mais bon… Mon aimée m'adressa un sourire timide puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la tasse de café que tenait ma main libre et s'allumèrent. Je ris de sa réaction et lui fournis son ambroisie. Elle l'accueillit avec reconnaissance et la but lentement pour savourer l'arôme du café. Une fois suffisamment réveillée par la caféine, elle posa un baisé sur ma joue pour me remercier. Ce fut à ce moment là que je sortis de ma transe hypnotique. Avais-je précisé à quel point mon aimée était belle le matin, ses cheveux décoiffés et son visage vierge de maquillage –comme presque tout le temps, mais là c'était d'autant plus appréciable- ?

_ Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter deux petits-déjeuners servis au lit ?me taquina-t-elle.

_ Rien pour le moment mais maintenant tu as une dette envers moi, souris-je diabolique.

Ma douce amante haussa un sourcil et attendit un complément d'information.

_ Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller courir pendant une heure ou deux, ça nous dérouillerait un peu, proposais-je penaud.

Ma Sookie fut très enthousiaste et nous nous dépêchâmes de déjeuner pour aller courir. Je regrettai vite ma suggestion… Sookie était si sexy dans son short noir qui épousait ses formes à la perfection… Si elle n'avait pas couru si vite, me forçant à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais pour parvenir à rester à sa hauteur, je pense que mon appréciation aurait été trop évidente. La première heure passa vite, suivie de la seconde puis d'une troisième, toujours sans s'arrêter. Je devais avouer que Sookie courait vite et nous nous amusions beaucoup, improvisant quelques sprints pour tester l'autre, mais il nous fallait rentrer si nous voulions être à l'heure chez les de Castro. Je maudissais à voix basse cette famille –et tous ses descendants à venir- pendant le chemin du retour ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Sookie.

_ Qu'ont-ils bien put faire pour justifier tant de rancœur ?s'amusa mon aimée une fois de retour dans ma chambre.

Une fugace pensée m'offrit la solution à mes problèmes. J'attrapai les bras de Sookie et l'immobilisai devant moi en captant son regard.

_ Je t'en prie Sookie, aie confiance en moi et dit que tu es ma fiancée quand nous serons là-bas !

Je savais que ma voix sonnait désespérée plus que de raison mais la situation était vraiment extrême. Sookie parut saisir ma détresse et hocha la tête sans poser plus de question. Je la relâchai en expirant un long souffle mais elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Quand je reposai mon regard sur elle, je remarquai qu'elle m'observait de ses grands yeux bleus. J'essayai de lui donner un sourire rassurant mais il dû lui fournir l'effet inverse puisqu'elle vint m'enlacer comme si elle voulait me tranquilliser. J'acceptai son étreinte comme le plus merveilleux des cadeaux et respirai longuement son odeur. Il était si bon d'être dans ses bras…

Par galanterie, je lui laissai la place à la salle de bain en premier et en profitai pour faire mon sac. Comme Sookie se faisait belle, elle prit du temps –ce que je ne lui reprochai pas- donc je vagabondai dans la maison. Je vis mon livre préféré sur la bibliothèque du salon et m'avançai pour le saisir. C'était _Cellulaire_ de Stephen King. Je me marrai toujours en pensant à Bill quand je le lisais. Un bout de papier dépassai légèrement. Je reconnu là la signature de ma mère.

_Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en Victor (et à vrai dire moi non plus) donc je t'ai laissé la bague de fiançailles de ta grand-mère bien en vue sur ma table de chevet_

_J'attends quand même de toi que tu te comportes bien (n'oublies pas que Sookie sera là et qu'il est important qu'elle ait une bonne image de toi)_

_Bisous mon bébé_

_Maman_

Je ris silencieusement et fermai le livre pour le ranger. La bague était exactement à l'emplacement que ma mère m'avait indiqué. C'était une bague dont la simplicité faisait toute la beauté et je ne doutai pas qu'elle serait parfaite pour Sookie. Je me demandai un instant si cet anneau ne l'effraierait pas mais je ris intérieurement en pensant au courage dont elle savait faire preuve dans des situations extrêmes. Me remettant en route vers ma chambre, j'eu la merveilleuse surprise d'y trouver une Sookie encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle portait une robe noire à dos nu qui ne descendait pas au-delà de ses genoux et dont le décolleté était des plus mignons sans être provocateur. Ses pieds reposaient sur des escarpins argentés très élégants et ses cheveux blonds étaient gracieusement ondulés. Côté maquillage, rien d'extravagant mais il faisait ressortir la beauté de ses traits. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Mon ébahissement dû traduire mes compliments puisqu'elle rit doucement et posa un baisé sur ma joue.

_ Désolée d'avoir été si longue, s'excusa-t-elle toujours d'une politesse adorable.

_ Le résultat valait bien un peu d'attente, soufflais-je pas encore totalement remis.

Mon aimée me sourit gentiment et s'éloigna de moi. Au dernier moment, sortant de ma transe, je la rattrapai par le poignet.

_ Je voudrais te donner quelque chose avant qu'on parte, m'expliquais-je devant son regard confus.

Sookie me laissa la ramener près de moi et attendit patiemment que je poursuive.

_ Pour donner plus de crédibilité à notre histoire, j'aimerais que tu portes cette bague, me justifiais-je presque timide. Elle est dans la famille depuis des générations et ma mère ne l'a plus bonne alors je me disais que le plus logique serait que tu la portes.

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues. Elle posa sa main délicate sur sa bouche et dompta son émotion.

_ Eric, vraiment…je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…, hésita-t-elle. C'est la bague de ta grand-mère… ce serait une insulte de la porter uniquement pour contrarier une personne que tu ne supportes pas.

Je capturai sa main gauche et plaçai la bague à l'entrée de son annulaire en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

_ Sookie, tu es la personne la plus digne de cette famille que j'aie jamais rencontrée et tu m'honorerais vraiment si tu acceptais de la porter, lui confiais-je en la faisant doucement glisser la bague sur son doigt.

Mon aimée ne repoussa pas mon cadeau et j'eu très envie de la prendre dans mes bras, ce que je fis, l'enlaçant étroitement avant de poser un baiser sur ses cheveux, lui soufflant un ''Merci'' plein de gratitude à son oreille.

_ Eric, tu es couvert de sueur et nous allons être en retard !m'avertit Sookie 5 minutes plus tard.

Repérant une horloge, je remarquai qu'en effet, nous allions finir par nous mettre en retard. Je me séparai en vitesse d'elle, et filai en vitesse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois presque déshabillé que je réalisai que j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements pour me changer. Je revenais dans la chambre en boxeur, provoquant l'hilarité de ma douce.

_ Va te doucher, je t'amène tes vêtements, pouffa-t-elle.

Je grimaçai de gêne et obtempérai. Je dû prendre une douche froide parce que l'idée que Sookie partage ma salle de bain alors que j'étais nu comme un ver plaisait beaucoup à une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Quand j'en sorti, je trouvai mon pantalon gris perle avec un T-shirt blanc en col V sur le rebord du lavabo. Mes baskets blanches les accompagnaient. Une fois le tout sur moi, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier son choix, à la fois élégant et sexy. Je passai à peine un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux avant de les ébouriffer et de quitter la salle de bain.

Ma belle amante patientait dans le salon, lisant le recueil de poèmes préféré de ma mère avec un gracieux sourire sur ses douces lèvres.

_ Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre ta lecture mais il va falloir qu'on se mette en route, lui indiquais-je.

Sookie me sourit, ferma le livre qu'elle feuilletait et se leva souplement pour le reposer où elle l'avait trouvé. Je lui offris ma main qu'elle accepta avec un sourire avant que nous marchions sans trop de hâte. Encore une fois, je songeai à notre sac de voyage que j'avais oublié à l'étage mais Sookie avait encore une fois pensé à ma place et le sac était déjà dans le coffre. Je secouai la tête, amusé par notre complémentarité, et lui ouvrais la portière galamment. Le trajet se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant –comme toujours. Ce ne fut que devant la maison de Felipe de Castro et sa clique que je me raidis.

Faisant une fois de plus le tour du véhicule pour en extraire en douceur celle que j'aimais, je m'attardai quand je l'eu dans mes bras.

_ Si jamais tu ressens la moindre pression ou menace, préviens-moi tout de suite, je te sortirais de là, promis-je solennellement pendant que je la tenais.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, m'assura Sookie en caressant mon visage tendrement.

_ Tu es si innocente, souris-je dépité. Ils nous guettent déjà depuis la fenêtre du salon.

_ Alors autant se comporter comme on l'attend de nous, éluda-t-elle penaude.

Et s'en me laissait le temps de réfléchir à sa remarque, elle posa avec douceur ses lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. Mes mains saisirent immédiatement ses hanches pour la plaquer contre mon torse et ma langue s'introduisit dans sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. C'était tellement bon. Même avec Felicia, je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir dans un si simple baiser. Je ne m'apercevais que je l'avais plaquée contre le 4X4 que lorsque des toussotements nous poussèrent à nous séparer –j'avais vraiment la tête en l'air depuis quelques temps. Je ne laissai néanmoins pas mon aimée s'éloigner de moi, la plaquant contre mon torse pour faire face aux importuns. Il s'agissait évidemment de Sandy et Victor, les enfants de Felipe.

_ Victor, Sandy, les saluais-je froidement. Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez ma fiancée, Sookie.

Les yeux de Victor étincelaient de convoitise. Ma prise sur Sookie se raffermit alors que je croisais son regard affamé. Je me fis la note mentale de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle durant notre court séjour à la demeure des de Castro. Mes parents se joignirent à nous, enlaçant avec une affection sincère mon aimée. Ma mère engagea rapidement la conversation, piaillant sur des futilités féminines pendant que j'échangeai un regard significatif avec mon père. Jessica sauta dans les bras de Sookie dès qu'elle fut assez proche pour être réceptionnée et éclata d'un rire gai et insouciant. J'appréciai la facilité de mon aimée avec les enfants, surtout avec ma sœur, elle la câlinait comme si elle était sa propre petite sœur.

Dans un premier temps, les présentations se déroulèrent sans accro mais je remarquai le regard gourmand de Felipe sur mon aimée et en profitai pour me glisser dans son dos et l'enlacer, marquant ainsi mon territoire. Mon aimée fut une comédienne d'un naturel bluffant. J'aimais beaucoup la simplicité de nos interactions et l'affection palpable entre nous. Souvent, alors que nous étions en train de discuter et que je l'étreignais par derrière, elle pivotait son visage pour croiser mon regard et m'adresser un sourire doux tout en me caressant la joue. Ma mère était attendrie comme jamais, comme si elle regardait en direct un de ses films à l'eau de rose, mais dans le cas présent ça ne me dérangeait pas.

L'heure du repas fut plus pénible pour moi. Felipe ne cessa de monologuer sur son récent veuvage, son amour des enfants et son immense fortune. Pas compliqué de deviner qu'il essayait d'appâter ma tendre et belle Sookie. Cette dernière ne prêta qu'une attention polie à ses propos sans prendre note. Quand elle commença à se lasser de cette diarrhée verbale incessante, elle se reposa sur mon torse et capta mon regard. Ce fut à moi de la câliner tendrement. Les heures défilèrent dans cette même inaction fatigante et nous n'eûmes même pas l'occasion de sortir de table avant l'heure du souper. Autant vous dire que Jessica était en train de devenir folle. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sookie à sa droite pour jouer discrètement avec elle, elle serait devenue très vite ingérable.

Il devait être 11h du soir quand nous parvînmes enfin au dessert. Jessica avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et siégeait désormais sur les genoux de Sookie qui la berçait calmement.

_ Je vais la coucher, proposa-t-elle à voix basse.

_ Sa chambre est la seconde porte à droite, lui indiqua ma mère en toute quiétude.

Mon aimée hocha la tête et se leva tranquillement avec ma petite sœur dans les bras. Mon amour pour cette femme n'avait pas de limite, surtout quand je voyais pareil spectacle. Je savais que ma belle amante ne jouait pas un jeu, ça se sentait qu'elle avait la fibre pour les enfants. Beaucoup de projets naissaient dans mon esprit mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet.

Mon père m'assena une faible chiquenaude sur l'épaule et d'un mouvement de la tête, m'indiqua de suivre Sookie. Je souris et m'excusai auprès de nos hôtes pour ''aider Sookie à coucher Jessica''.

Quand j'arrivai au seuil de la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de ma sœur, j'aperçu mon aimée assise sur le bord de son lit, bordant consciencieusement ma petite sœur. Elle déposa un baisé sur son front et lui sauta de beaux rêves avant de se relever mais Jessica la rattrapa vivement par la main avec un regard suppliant.

_ S'il-te-plait, geignit-elle. Chante-moi quelque chose pour que je m'endorme.

Sookie laissa paraître un sourire amusé et se rassit près d'elle, sa présence réconfortant ma petite sœur.

_ Que voudrais-tu que je te chante ?lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Le Roi Lion !s'écria ma sœur maintenant bien plus éveillée.

Mon aimée rit de son enthousiasme et se concentra pour trouver une chanson propice à bercer ma sœur dans le doux pays des rêves.

_ « _L'amour brille sous les étoiles__ »__,_ commença-t-elle de sa voix magnifique.  
_« D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal. »_

Je m'approchai à pas de loup pour ne pas me faire repérer et prenais la relève pour le couplet suivant.

_ « _Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"_ », poursuivis-je en les surprenant toute les deux.  
_« Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?  
Impossible, elle serait trop blessée ! »_

Les paroles n'auraient pas put exprimer mieux mes frustrations mais j'étais bien le seul à le savoir. Mon aimée me souriait et continua pendant que je m'asseyais derrière elle et l'enlaçai une fois de plus.

_ _« Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancœur ?  
Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur ! »_

_« L'amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire. »_

« L'amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs cœurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir. » 

Il fallut répéter encore une fois le tout avant que le marchand de sable ne l'emporte et que nous nous échappions sans bruit. Après avoir fermé la porte avoir douceur derrière nous, je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon aimée pour lui transmettre tout mon amour et ma dévotion. Elle se mordilla quelques secondes la lèvre inférieure avant de mettre ses mains de part en d'autre de mon visage et de m'embrasser longuement. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux et lui rendis son baisé avec autant de tendresse que ma passion sauvage voulait bien m'autoriser. Des toussotements malvenus nous firent nous séparer. Victor était derrière nous, étant venu ''voir si tout allait bien'' et nous invitant à regagner la table. Quand il fut assez loin, je me concentrai sur ma douce.

_ Comment savais-tu qu'il était là alors que je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver ?la questionnais-je.

_ Je ne savais pas, rit-elle doucement.

Je restai bouche bée de cet aveu. Mon moi intérieur exultait, rayonnant de bonheur, mais Sookie me tirait déjà pour repartir à table, de quoi être nettement moins heureux…


	16. Chapitre 16 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Eric était vraiment très protecteur, à la limite de la paranoïa même, mais je devais avouer que c'était assez plaisant. Je n'appréciai vraiment pas la famille qui nous avait invités et je trouvai les insinuations de Felipe proprement scandaleuses mais je m'efforçai de me tenir bien. Quand la petite aiguille de l'horloge dépassa minuit, je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter ces bêtises plus longtemps. J'étais déjà blottie contre le torse d'Eric qui m'enlaçait et me câlinait distraitement en regardant, le visage vide d'expressions, Felipe qui poursuivait son baratin, mais en rajoutai une couche en passant mon pouce sous sa chemise et le faire réagir en le surprenant. Il comprit ma manœuvre –enfin… je crois- et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de se lever en me tirant à sa suite.

_ Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous de partir dormir, s'excusa-t-il. Nous nous voyons demain.

_ Oh, nous ferions bien d'en faire de même !profita son père en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit mes enfants.

Il vint déposer un baisé paternel sur mon front et exerça une faible pression sur mon bras avant de récupérer sa femme, qui elle, nous enlaça avec un amour palpable.

_ Bonne nuit mes chéris, nous sourit-elle. Filez vite vous couchez.

Eric ne se le fit pas redire et me conduisit rapidement à notre chambre. Là-bas, je quittai mes talons et m'approchai de la valise pour y trouver mon pyjama. Eric me laissa la première place à la salle de bain, comme à son habitude. Quand je revins à la chambre, je le trouvai torse nu sur le seuil, dans une posture presque agressive face à Sandy. D'humeur possessive, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enlaçai son cou par derrière, déposant un baisé plein de promesse sur son cou. Eric perdit le fil de ses mots et ronronna sa satisfaction.

_ Mmmm, mon bébé…, souffla-t-il appréciateur en embrassant ma main en remontant mon bras pour m'attirer contre sa poitrine. A quoi dois-je ce cadeau ?me demanda-t-il en caressant ma chemise de nuit.

Il fallait avouer que j'avais joué osé, mais vu les circonstances, on pouvait dire que c'était adéquat. Mon pyjama était composé d'une courte chemise de nuit en satin bleu nuit, épousant mes formes comme une seconde peau, et qui elle était bordée d'une dentelle noire fine qui laissait deviner le sous-vêtement sexy accordé qu'il dissimulait. Je pouvais sentir la _tension_ d'Eric contre mon bas-ventre et je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais rien connu de si excitant.

_ Juste pour te dire merci pour hier soir, jouais-je.

Mon ''fiancé'' était en train de marquer la peau de la partie ma poitrine découverte en la suçant pour laisser des traces rouges ostentatoires. Je gémis obligeamment et en oubliai même Sandy restée à la porte de notre chambre. Il réagit rapidement et me souleva dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

_ Il y a de nombreuses façons de me remercier mon amour, susurra-t-il à mon oreille quand il me déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Je ne savais même plus si nous jouions ou si nous avions totalement perdu le contrôle. A voir les yeux d'Eric, soit il était un très bon comédien, soit la passion qui les habitaient était réelle. Il fallut que la porte claque avec une violence inouïe pour que notre bulle de luxure éclate. Sandy l'avait vraiment mauvaise. Eh bien quoi ? Moi aussi j'avais le droit de marquer mon territoire !

Eric se laissa tomber à côté de moi en gémissant, s'installant sur le ventre pour cacher son érection proéminente. Je me sentais mal pour lui, devinant son embarras, et cherchai un moyen de rompre ce silence d'autant plus gênant. Je me couchai sur le ventre à mon tour, reposant ma tête sur mes bras croisés, et le regardai.

_ Tu embrasses bien, le complimentais-je.

Eric se mit à rire de la soudaineté et de l'étrangeté de cette remarque. Ce fut à mon tour d'être gênée. Je savais que je rougissais mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à m'en empêcher.

_ Tu es si belle quand tu rougis, soupira-t-il rêveusement en caressant mes joues. Tu es si intelligente et drôle. Je n'arrive pas à te trouver un seul défaut !

_ C'est que tu ne me connais pas assez alors !

Nous rîmes quelques instants avant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans le regard de l'autre.

_ J'aimerais rester ici éternellement, m'avoua-t-il en jouant avec une de mes mèches de cheveux.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les De Castro, le taquinais-je ne _voulant_ pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

_ Pas ici, ici, s'expliqua-t-il gauchement. Je dis juste qu'on pourrait rester à Las Vegas et travailler à distance pour le journal.

_ Sans moi !le prévins-je directement. Mon frère me manquerait trop !

_ Mais tu as tes parents pas loin.

_ C'est différent. C'est avec Jason que je faisais l'école buissonnière, c'est lui qui m'a apprit à me battre, c'est avec lui que je faisais des bêtises…

_ Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?rit-il. Sookie Stackhouse est une petite délinquante.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie majeur de ma promotion que je suis une sainte !pouffais-je.

Notre hilarité dégénéra rapidement en bataille d'oreillers et il fallut une bonne ½ heure avant que nous nous arrêtions à bout de souffle. Nos regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et je savais qu'il voulait insister mais qu'il ne désirait pas me braquer.

_ Pourquoi redoutes-tu tant notre retour à Miami ?le questionnais-je en caressant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec douceur.

_ J'ai peur de perdre ça, me répondit-il en capturant mon poignet pour déposer un baisé sur ma main.

J'étais plus que choquée de son aveu. Pourquoi me changerais-je en vilaine sorcière une fois à Miami ? La question sortie de mes lèvres sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment.

_ Miami c'est…un océan de faux, se justifia-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Quand je suis avec toi ici, et que nous sommes si complices, je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on arrête tout maintenant.

_ Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?

_ Lèn, le staff… je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être que tu vas finir par te lasser de moi et trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ Eric…, soupirais-je tristement. Tu as trop tendance à te rabaisser. Tu es une personne bien que j'apprécie beaucoup et…

_ Comment me considères-tu Sookie ?m'interrompit-il anxieux.

_ Je ne sais pas, admis-je troublée. Je pourrais te voir comme un ami mais nos relations sont tellement plus complexes que ça…

_ J'espère au moins que tu sais que je suis prêt à t'offrir bien plus que mon amitié…

_ Je le sais Eric, affirmais-je.

_ Bien, conclut-il. Il est temps de dormir jeune fille !

C'était une chose que j'aimais beaucoup chez Eric : la capacité de passer d'un sujet grave à une discussion allégée et agréable.

_ Mais attend !m'écriais-je. Tu ne m'as pas raconté d'histoire !

Eric rit d'un rire profond et heureux avant d'entamer l'histoire d'_Aladin_. Je connaissais déjà l'histoire –je connais mes classiques, merci- mais sa voix envoutante me plongeait dans le récit avec une telle vivacité que je ne remarquai même pas quand je dépassai la frontière délimitant le rêve de la réalité.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

J'eu du mal à me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux le matin suivant. Nous nous étions endormis tard et j'étais si bien dans confinée l'étreinte chaude d'Eric. Je constatai avec amusement que ce dernier ronflait doucement, mais ce n'étais pas un bruit désagréable, je le trouvai rassurant et sécurisant. Depuis toute petite, j'avais horreur de m'endormir dans un silence froid, et Jason me parlait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Plus grande, nous avions dû stopper cette pratique et mon frère m'avait acheté un mp3 dans lequel il m'avait chargé mes musiques préférées. Honnêtement, si Eric ne m'avait pas tenue dans ses bras forts pour ces derniers jours, j'aurais été incapable de m'endormir sans l'aide de somnifères mais la question ne se posait pas et en plus mon ''fiancé'' me racontait toujours une histoire avant de dormir.

Le mouvement que j'amorçai pour sortir du lit était infime mais Eric resserra de façon possessive son bras autour de ma taille et me plaqua contre son torse en grognant. Il nous ré-agença en cuillère sans même que ça le réveille et enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Je ne pu plus retenir mon rire plus longtemps et commençai à glousser ce qui réveilla Eric.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'un doudou à ton âge !me moquais-je hilare alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

_ C'est pas n'importe quel doudou, grommela-t-il en s'installant de nouveau pour dormir.

_ Tu sais que tu ronfles ?poursuivis-je.

_ C'est pas vrai !se défendit puérilement Eric.

_ C'est si mignon !ris-je en lui pinçant les joues comme à un enfant.

Eric grogna avant de m'ensevelir de chatouilles. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes ce fut juste pour qu'Eric aille voir si Jessica était réveillée.

_ Je reviens vite, me promit-il sur le seuil de la porte de notre chambre.

Je souris et l'embrassai avec tendresse, sachant que les autres ne devaient pas être loin.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, l'avertis-je.

_ Je fais très vite, rectifia-t-il une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

Je ris et pris mes affaires pour prendre ma douche. Je fis au plus vite pour pouvoir m'occuper de Jessica pendant qu'Eric se préparerait pour la journée mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Je pensais que c'était Eric mais j'étais toujours à l'aise en sa présence et là je me sentais menacée… Je saisis rapidement une serviette et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Felipe de Castro…

Ce dernier affichait un sourire pervers pendant qu'il parcourait mon corps du regard. Il se lécha les lèvres comme un animal et s'avança d'un pas. J'avais beau être bien éduquée, il y avait des limites à tout et la gifle qu'il reçut lui fit revenir sur terre.

_ Comment osez-vous ?m'emportais-je.

_ Petite sotte !siffla-t-il venimeux. D'autres auraient tué pour avoir ta chance !

_ Dehors ! De suite !hurlais-je hystérique.

_ J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le bruit sec d'une porte claquant contre un mur. Eric fut rapidement devant moi, me cachant de son corps imposant tout en me protégeant. Il était très –très- énervé.

_ Voyons Eric, soit raisonnable ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour savoir comment satisfaire une femme !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Eric perde son contrôle. Il plaqua Felipe au mur carrelé, le soulevant du sol en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise, et le secoua violemment.

_ Comment oses-tu prétendre à ma femme ?cria-t-il furieux. Comment oses-tu l'insulter ? Elle est avec moi et elle ne veut pas de toi alors pourquoi tu la harcèles ?

_ Les femmes aiment se faire désirer, sourit l'ignoble individu.

Eric le balança dans la chambre, fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux pour que je puisse m'habiller tranquillement. Je le fis à toute vitesse, reconnaissant la voix d'Eric ne cessant de monter en volume. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par les exclamations d'effroi d'André et les cris agités de Sophie. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Eric était à deux doigts de roués le pervers de coups. Je posai mes mains sur son poing tremblant de rage juste assez tôt pour éviter un premier coup. Eric me regarda, surpris par mon manque de désir de représailles.

_ Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, l'apaisais-je d'une voix douce. Tu ne veux quand même pas finir en prison pour ça.

Le poing d'Eric tremblait dans mes mains, signe qu'il hésitait férocement à m'obéir. Un nouveau coup d'œil en ma direction acheva de le résigner à laisser tomber.

_ Nous allons faire nos affaires et quitter ta maison sur le champ, annonça-t-il d'une voix plus froide que l'antarctique.

_ Nous ferons de même. Je ne veux plus avoir de nouvelles de toi Felipe. Tu as de la chance que ma belle-fille ne soit pas aussi rancunière que mon fils parce que je ne l'aurais pas arrêté, lui dit André d'un ton détaché.

Felipe déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil en ma direction, mais, immédiatement, Eric grogna et raffermit son emprise protectrice sur moi. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et pliâmes bagages en moins de 5 min. Eric parla rapidement à son père avant de m'aider à monter en voiture pour filer loin de cet endroit. Je sus, au chemin qu'il empruntait, que nous ne revenions pas chez lui mais son air renfrogné m'invita à taire mes questions.

Nous nous arrêtâmes… à un parc pour enfant déserté depuis des années. L'endroit était magnifique, protégé par un cocon de verdure et troué par un joli lac. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne remarquai même pas qu'Eric avait fait le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière. Il me balada en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant de nous diriger vers un petit ponton de bois duquel il fit des ricochés avec des petits cailloux qu'il avait à portée de main.

_ Je venais ici quand j'étais petit, finit-il par m'avouer.

Je lui souris avec douceur et reposai ma tête sur son épaule rassurante. Eric ferma les yeux et expira longuement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Dès que ce fut fait, il me surprit en m'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux à une telle vitesse que je n'eu même pas le temps de le voir venir. Eric rit de ma confusion avant que ses traits prennent un aspect triste et coupable.

_ Je suis désolé Sookie, s'excusa-t-il pitoyablement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eric, lui assurais-je en saisissant son visage dans mes mains. Tu n'es pas responsable de ses actes.

_ Ce n'est pas une excuse ! J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger !

_ Je suis assez grande pour me protéger Eric !râlais-je. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu détestes tant cette famille… avant aujourd'hui j'entends, précisais-je.

Eric détourna le regard pendant plusieurs minutes mais comme je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur au mystère, je réagis excessivement en me levant pour m'éloigner de lui. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur le refus d'Eric de me laisser partir. Ce dernier me tira à lui dès que je fus debout et nous fit rouler pour me coincer sous lui.

_ Si tu ne me fais pas confiance alors je ne vois pas où on peut aller Eric, m'emportais-je avant qu'il ait le temps de formuler un reproche.

Il eut l'audace de paraître surpris de mon impulsion et n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant qu'une bonne minute ne se soit écoulée. Quand je commençai à me tortiller pour me libérer, Eric cloua mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête et prit la parole avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

_ Pourquoi cherches-tu à t'échapper quand le ton monte ?

_ Eric…, soupirais-je. La semaine a été longue, je voudrais vraiment retrouver le calme d'avant-hier. S'il-te-plait Eric… Dis-moi… qu'on puisse tourner la page sur cette histoire…

Eric se laissa choir à mes côtés et regarda les nuages de coton blancs pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par tourner son visage vers moi et me récupéra dans ses bras. Sa main voyagea de haut en bas de mon dos à plusieurs reprises. Je lui laissai le temps cette fois, sachant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix et qu'il n'était pas stupide au point d'essayer de détourner la conversation.

_ Quand ma mère n'était que la fiancée de mon père, il lui a présenté Felipe puisqu'il était un ami de longue date. On n'a jamais vraiment su le fin mot de l'histoire mais la première fois que j'ai séjourné chez eux en présence de Felicia. J'avais très vite remarqué les regards de Felipe, les mêmes qu'il t'adressait en permanence. Nos relations ses ont rapidement tendues, sans que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit. Felicia disparaissait souvent, en même temps que Felipe. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille mais je suis restée aveugle, peut-être un peu consciemment d'ailleurs.

Eric secoua la tête avec dégoût avant de poursuivre.

_ Nous nous sommes séparés après une grosse dispute et une semaine plus tard elle revenait en couinant des excuses brouillons sans jamais avouer quoi que ce soit. Moi, comme un con, j'ai tout gobé et je l'ai accueillie à bras ouverts, sans chercher à regarder plus loin.

J'enlaçai Eric plus fermement pour le consoler en lui rappelant ma présence. Eric me le rendit par réflexe et me positionna une fois de plus sur lui. Ma tête reposait sur son torse ciselé et son rythme cardiaque combiné aux chants insouciants des oiseaux me menèrent sur le fleuve tranquille aboutissant au monde de Morphée. Je sentis avant de m'endormir, que les muscles d'Eric se relâchaient, signe qu'il me suivait dans cette sieste paisible.


	17. Chapitre 17 POV Eric

Pov Eric

Ma douce Sookie avait raison : ces histoires nous fatiguaient et cette sieste était tout juste ce qu'il nous fallait pour nous ressourcer tous deux et nous retrouver parce qu'il fallait avouer que cette dispute nous avait éloigné. Quand je me suis réveillé, la vision qui s'offrait à moi était juste paradisiaque. Ma belle amante était couchée sur moi, ses cheveux étalés sur mon torse pendant que le soleil la faisait paraître encore plus belle. Elle dormait encore, respirant calmement. Quand je repensai à la chance qui m'avait été donnée alors que j'avais tout fait pour la tenir loin de moi à notre rencontre, et pourtant elle était là, enlacée à moi pendant que nous profitions d'un moment de paix.

Le gros avantage de ce parc était son ambiance sereine. Pas d'enfants hurlant en courant dans tous les sens, pas de mères cancanant en vous lorgnant avec insistance. C'était reposant. Je nageai dans un état intermédiaire entre le sommeil et la conscience. Mon aimée resta encore une bonne ½ heure endormie. Je passai ce temps à admirer sa beauté naturelle. Avec l'agitation de ce matin, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de se maquiller, et ce n'en était que mieux. Sous le soleil doux de ce milieu de journée, sa peau vierge d'artifice resplendissait de beauté. Je n'avais jamais compris le besoin de Felicia de se tartiner tous les jours –et même plusieurs fois par jour- de maquillage. Heureusement, mon aimée n'était pas de ce genre.

Je sentais que ma belle commençait à se réveiller, mais ce qui précipita son retour à la réalité fut le grognement patibulaire de mon estomac. Ses yeux clignotèrent lentement avant qu'elle se mette à rire. Avec n'importe quelle autre fille, un moment de gène aurait suivit, mais Sookie était si naturelle.

_ Je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'aller nourrir le grand estomac qu'est le tien, décida mon aimée en s'étirant pour se lever.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps dans ce parc, mais j'étais vraiment affamé. Je me relevai rapidement et lui prenais la main pendant que nous nous dirigions vers son 4X4. Sookie libéra sa main de mon emprise juste quelques mètres avant que nous arrivions à sa voiture et déroba habilement les clefs dans ma poche. Avec une moue puérile, elle courut jusqu'à la portière côté conducteur. Je fis obligeamment la course avec elle, perdant d'une milliseconde. Mon aimée éclata de rire devant mon expression défaite. Son rire était le son le plus merveilleux du monde, et pour le prolonger, je la chatouillai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la gracier. Nous perdîmes encore 10 minutes avec nos bêtises. Une fois à bout de souffle, je levai les mains en signe d'abandon et fit le tour pour m'installer côté passager. Je n'étais pas macho au point de penser que quand un homme et une femme sont ensemble, il est logique que ce soit l'homme qui prenne le volant, sous prétexte qu'il conduit mieux que la femme. Et comme je m'y attendais, Sookie conduisait effectivement très bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, il était déjà 12h30 mais mes parents nous avaient attendus pour manger. Personne n'aborda le sujet Felipe, jugeant inutile de s'en préoccuper d'avantage. Mon aimée se montra une nouvelle fois d'une politesse irréprochable et d'une compagnie très appréciable. Il était évident que mes parents étaient sous le charme. Pour ma part, j'étais impatient de me retrouver à nouveau seul avec elle. Notre sieste au parc m'avait considérablement apaisée et je me doutai que ce n'était pas l'apport de sommeil supplémentaire qui m'avait calmé mais surtout le contact si étroit de celle que j'aimais plus que tout. Je commençai à devenir impatient, me demandant sans cesse quand notre relation pourrait s'épanouir pleinement sur un plan tout autre que celui de l'amitié. Le souvenir de sa première fois me culpabilisait et j'avais _terriblement _envie de me rattraper. Ce fut ma mère qui brisa ma rêverie.

_ Quand comptez-vous rentrer à Miami ?s'attrista-t-elle d'avance.

Mon cœur cessa de battre et une sueur froide tapissa la peau de mon dos. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, pas avant que Sookie ait saisit l'importance qu'elle avait dans ma vie et qu'elle ait accepté de devenir ma petite-amie. Une fois à Miami, Lèn ferait tout pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, sans même parler de Bill et Quinn.

_ Pam m'a envoyé un mail pour me dire que nous devions être rentrés pour le 25, lui apprit mon aimée.

Donc dans 3 jours. Ça ne serait pas assez pour poursuivre jusqu'à terme mes projets, surtout quand on pensait aux 2 jours de trajets nécessaires pour rentrer.

_ D'habitude on a un mois de plus, fis-je remarquer à ma douce avec espoir.

_ Je ne sais pas quel est le planning habituel mais Pam m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire une édition spéciale vacances d'été.

Là je boudai carrément. Pam venait de ma gâcher mes vacances. Dans un sens je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre : si j'avais été moins con, Sookie et moi serions un couple heureux depuis belle lurette. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Voyant mon humeur maussade, mon amante rit doucement et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Comme c'est notre dernier soir ici, autant aller tous au restaurant, suggérais-je.

_ Si c'est toi qui paie, éluda moqueusement ma Sookie.

Je ris de son humeur et l'enlaçai en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Mes parents acceptèrent et nous ordonnèrent d'aller profiter du beau temps pour sortir.

_ On pourrait emmener Jessica au parc qu'on a vu en passant, me proposa Sookie.

_ Si ça te va, maman ?

_ Bien sûr mes chéris. Vous serez rentrés pour le souper ?

_ Je pense, oui. Mais si jamais on n'a un changement de programme, je t'appellerais.

Ma douce Sookie aida ma mère à débarrasser et se procura quelques fournitures pendant que j'installai le siège auto de Jessica dans le 4X4 –un calvaire en passant. Plus je regardai Sookie, plus je l'imaginai en mère de famille –famille _très _nombreuse j'espère. Elle se débrouillait si bien avec les enfants. Elle me laissa le volant, anticipant qu'elle passerait le trajet à bavasser avec Jessica. Comme je l'avais prévu, l'après-midi se déroula exceptionnellement bien. Nous rentrâmes à 7h parce que Jessica tenait difficilement debout. La réservation avait été faite dans un restaurant italien très sympathique et mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Une note nous informait que nous les rejoindrons au restaurant.

Mon aimée porta Jessica dans sa chambre et patienta une faible durée de temps pour qu'elle s'endorme, estimant qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit somme avant la soirée que nous allions passer. Don, comme je l'avais espéré depuis que nous étions rentrés, ça me laissait un peu de temps seul avec celle que j'aimais. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas nous absenter de la maison et laisser Jessica seule ni faire _certaines choses_ peu catholique, mais j'appréciai tout de même ce temps. Dans un premier temps, nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire mais Sookie proposa de surfer sur le net pour voir les actualités que nous avions manquées. Ça dérapa très vite dans le visionnage de vidéo absolument ridicules et nous fûmes même étonnés de tomber sur un site où le _héros_ était notre _cher ami _Quinn. D'ailleurs, c'était très peu glorifiant.

_ On ne devrait pas regarder ça, m'arrêta Sookie avant que je puisse mettre la vidéo en lecture. C'est notre collègue.

_ C'est aussi un journaliste du magazine et s'il a fait une connerie il peut être licencié. C'est l'image du magazine qui est en jeu !

Ma Sookie soupira et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine mais me laissa faire. Comme je m'y attendais, la vidéo était peu glorifiant. Quinn y était plus qu'ivre, tenait des propos incohérents et finissait par baiser irrespectueusement une vulgaire prostituée. J'étais écœuré et mon aimée avait arrêté de regarder depuis longtemps, préférant enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine plutôt que continuer à visionner cette horreur. Je récupérai le lien de la vidéo compromettante et l'envoyait par mail à Pam, qu'elle puisse appliquer les sanctions qui s'imposaient.

N'étant plus d'humeur à regarder quoi que ce soit sur internet, je refermai l'ordinateur portable et câlinai mon aimée pendant quelques minutes. Je su que le dégoût provoqué par la vidéo était passé quand elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et se laissa aller dans mon étreinte.

_ Il est 8h Eric, soupira Sookie en regardant sa montre.

Etais-je naïf de penser qu'elle était aussi triste que moi de mettre fin à ce moment de calme ? J'espérai que ce n'était pas le cas mais en attendant nous devions nous préparer. Mes bras retombèrent de part et d'autre de mon corps pour la laisser filer et je restai dans la chambre en silence pendant que ma belle se préparait. Elle me laissa rapidement la place, ne remarquant pas que j'étais littéralement en train de baver devant elle. J'avais de quoi en même temps ! Ma succulente amante arborait une robe rouge sang qui, sans être ostentatoirement collante, mettait en valeur les magnifiques courbes de son corps. Ses cheveux avaient été lissés et étaient tirés dans un chignon strict mais élégant. Pour finir, son corps élancé était perché sur de jolis talons hauts noirs, assortis à son châle. Après quelques minutes de transe, Sookie constata ma paralysie due au choc émotionnel –et physique, dans la région inférieure de mon corps, mais elle ne le vit heureusement pas- et m'interpella.

_ Eric ! Tout va bien ?

Je secouai la tête pour disperser mes restes de fantasmes et me levai pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son corps parfait.

_ Tu es resplendissante Sookie, soufflais-je encore subjugué.

_ Et toi tu n'es pas prêt, me rappela-t-elle gentiment.

Je soupirai et me séparai d'elle à regret. Une fois dans la douche, je permis à mon corps de se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Après tout, j'étais un homme, et j'avais vraiment besoin de soulager ma pression si je voulais pouvoir me tenir correctement ce soir. Heureusement, Sookie ne remarqua pas le surplus de temps que je passai sous l'eau chaude parce qu'elle était allée s'occuper de Jessica. Je pris une chemise blanche et un jean noir avant de les rejoindre.

Jessica était magnifique elle aussi. Sookie l'avait aidée à mettre une robe de soirée noire et avait coiffé ses cheveux à l'image des siens –une demande de Jessica je suppose. Et ses pieds étaient dans de petits mocassins noirs absolument adorables –pour son âge.

_ Eh bien. Je crois que je vais me faire un bon paquet d'ennemis ce soir.

Jessica rit de mon commentaire et me sauta dans les bras. Sookie me sourit et se plaça à côté de moi. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle pendant le trajet qui nous séparait de la voiture. Comme précédemment, Sookie me laissa le volant. Le trajet fut rythmé par les babillages incessants de Jessica mais comme ça ne semblait pas exaspérer Sookie je laissai faire. J'aurais voulu pouvoir aider mon aimée à sortir de la voiture mais elle n'attendit pas afin d'aider Jessica à descendre. Ma sœur prit naturellement une des mains à Sookie et attrapa la mienne pour que nous fassions notre chemin vers la réception du petit restaurant. Etant de petite taille, Jessica n'apparut pas dans le champ de vision de la réceptionniste.

_ Une table pour deux ?roucoula-t-elle.

_ Et moi !intervint la voix pleurnicheuse de ma petite sœur.

_ Nous avons réservé pour 5, la corrigeais-je aimablement.

_ Oh !s'exclama-t-elle ravie par l'idée. Ça change tout…

Je rêvai ou elle me faisait du charme ? Comment pouvait-elle tenter sa chance avec Sookie à côté ? Elle était tout son opposé : blonde par décoloration –et les racines noires commençaient à se voir d'ailleurs-, siliconée à outrance et habillée comme une prostituée… Beurk !

_ Ma _petite-amie_ et moi, insistais-je avec un regard noir pour la réceptionniste avons réservé une table avec mes parents, au nom de Nordman.

L'odieuse personne en face de moi chercha le carnet des réservations, toute rougissante de gêne, et nous trouva notre table plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru possible.

_ Voilà, table 9. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle nous mena à notre table, une table isolée et dressée d'une charmante façon. Sookie aida Jessica à s'installer sur sa chaise puis je lui tirai la sienne galamment. Elle me remercia d'un sourire éblouissant qui fit battre mon cœur à toute allure. La réceptionniste n'insista pas, voyant que je n'étais clairement pas intéressé par elle. Pendant que nous attendions mes parents, je comptai aux deux femmes de ma vie des anecdotes sur le journal.

_ Et il y a aussi ce jour où la furie qui servait de copine à Lèn est venue au journal. La folle furieuse l'avait traqué et elle s'était ramenée au journal avec un poupon qu'elle avait couvert de sang animal tout en débitant des horreurs incompréhensibles, ris-je entre deux anecdotes. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Lèn, il ne savait plus où se mettre !

_ Tu es méchant avec lui !m'accusa mon aimée même si elle était amusée.

_ Tu aurais ris aussi si tu avais été là !assurais-je.

_ Et si tu nous disais plutôt comment ça a fini ?me suggéra Sookie.

_ On a dû faire venir les flics et Lèn à demander une ordonnance restrictive. Visiblement, cette tarée voulait avoir un bébé et lui ne voulait pas en avoir avec elle. Compréhensible quand on voit le numéro…

_ J'entends ici que mon fils s'est encore fait remarqué, intervint la voix de mon père dans mon dos.

_ Vous avez 10 minutes de retard, l'informais-je en regardant ma montre.

_ 10 minutes qui t'ont suffit à mettre mal à l'aise la réceptionniste, me châtia-t-il gentiment.

_ Non, en fait nous on est là depuis 20 minutes, ris-je.

_ Ça n'explique toujours pas ton comportement envers la réceptionniste, intervint ma mère pendant que mon père tirait son siège.

_ Elle s'est montrée bien trop aguicheuse à mon goût, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher ses regards malsains au risque d'incommoder Sookie.

Ma mère pouffa, amusée par la cause de mon irritation, et mon père souriait.

_ Tu as bien grandis mon fils. Il y a encore 2 ans tu te serais vanté pendant toute une soirée d'avoir tapé dans l'œil d'une jolie fille, se moqua-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas une jolie fille, marmonnais-je.

Ma mère leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Sookie par-dessus la table.

_ Alors, dis-moi ma chérie, quels sont tes projets pour l'été prochain ?

Je me tendis à cette question. Je ne voulais pas que Sookie se sente obligée de revenir l'été prochain juste parce que ma mère lui demandait, je voulais qu'elle vienne de sa propre initiative avec nulle autre intention que profiter de ma présence.

_ Je ne sais pas encore. J'imagine que je passerais un petit moment chez mes parents, en même temps que Jason, mais après… Tu as prévu quoi pour les prochaines vacances Eric ?me questionna-t-elle.

_ Je pensais faire un tour du côté du Mexique avec Lèn mais ce n'est plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour, grimaçais-je.

_ Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec Lèn !s'étonna ma mère.

_ On s'est disputé…

_ Pour quoi ?soupira ma mère comme si elle savait à l'avance que le sujet de la discorde serait ridicule.

_ A propos de Sookie.

Mes parents étaient tous les deux bouche-bée. En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de répondre que je n'en avais aucune idée mais que je voulais bien passer mes prochaines vacances avec Sookie. Un silence lourd s'installa à table, me faisant encore plus regretter d'avoir aborder le sujet.

_ C'est de l'histoire ancienne, m'appuya soudain Sookie. Je suis certaine qu'ils se réconcilieront dès notre retour de vacance.

_ On peut savoir comment ça c'est passé entre vous, _avant _?demanda mon père curieux.

Je savais à quoi se référait se ''_avant_'' mais je voyais mal comment je pouvais aborder la question. Sookie et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu. Vraiment un très mauvais sujet.

_ Disons que… il m'agressait verbalement et je répondais physiquement, hésita mon aimée.

_ Traduction : j'ai pris une gifle dès le premier jour et un coup de poing quelques jours plus tard.

_ Tu l'avais bien mérité !se défendit Sookie.

_ Je sais, et encore une fois, je suis désolé Sookie, m'excusais-je en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

Même si mes parents étaient choqués, ils nous connaissaient assez pour savoir que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il n'y avait qu'à nous regarder en ce moment pour comprendre pourquoi. L'alchimie entre nous était telle que je voyais mal ce qui pourrait nous séparer.

_ Et vous nous quittez quand ?s'attrista ma mère.

_ Demain, dans la matinée, répondis-je en réfléchissant déjà à l'hôtel dans lequel nous nous reposerions à mi-parcours.

_ C'est le moment ou jamais de trinquer alors, déclara mon père en levant son verre.

Nous l'imitâmes tous, même Jessica avec son soda.

_ A Sookie et Eric, puissent-ils cesser de s'agresser mutuellement, rit-il.

L'hilarité fut contagieuse et nous passâmes finalement une bonne soirée. Je ne savais pas si ce serait la dernière de l'année mais en tout cas, j'espérais pouvoir répéter le processus pour les années à venir.


	18. Chapitre 18 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

Le départ de Las Vegas ne fut pas une mince affaire. La mère d'Eric nous suppliait de rester, nous assurant qu'elle convaincrait Pam de nous accorder un délai, mais Eric fut intransigeant même si sa mère jura de se venger, en riant –j'espère…

J'eu droit à mon lot de câlins et Eric dû me secourir car sa mère ne voulait plus me lâcher. Une fois Sophie contrariée, Eric laissa à peine le temps à son père de m'étreindre rapidement avant de me récupérer, mais Jessica passa à l'as et parvint à rester dans mes bras plus longtemps malgré l'exaspération d'Eric qui râlait du retard sur son programme. Nous partîmes avec ½ heure de retard. Eric marmonnait dans sa barbe pendant que je riais de son irritation. Il cessa de grommeler à un stop et me regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant que son humeur s'allège finalement.

Je branchai mon mp3 pendant le trajet, chantonnant par moment et riant des réactions d'Eric à d'autres. Voyager avec lui était certainement une des choses les plus agréables de ma connaissance –après l'embrasser, bien sûr. Eric m'expliqua la raison de son emportement sur l'horaire : il avait déjà prévu les arrêts dans les restaurants et hôtel et ne tenait pas à arriver après la fermeture. Je trouvais ça tellement mignon ! Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour notre retour. Décidément de très bonne humeur, je déposai un baisé sur sa joue fraichement rasée. Eric se laissa faire docilement et m'attrapa la main pendant qu'il conduisait.

_ Combien de pause pipi as-tu prévu ?le questionnais-je en riant.

_ 4 le matin, 3 l'après-midi.

_ Bien, je pense que je peux largement me contenter d'une le matin et d'une l'après-midi, ça devrait rattraper un peu le retard qu'on a pris, ris-je.

Eric sourit à mon humeur légère puis nous passâmes les 2 heures suivantes à discuter de tout et de rien avant que je sombre dans un sommeil bien trop profond pour m'en extirper. Mes rêves se détériorèrent lorsque _Saving me_ de Nickelback passa à la radio. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi mais cette chanson réveillait en moi tous les souvenirs de Bartlett lorsque j'étais assoupie. Comme si Eric avait senti ma détresse émotionnelle, sa prise sur ma main se raffermit et suffit à me réveiller.

_ Tout va bien ?s'enquit-il soucieux.

_ Juste un cauchemar, minimisais-je rapidement.

_ Sookie, si tu veux en…

_ Tout va bien Eric, le coupais-je. Je t'assure.

Eric grogna son mécontentement mais n'insista pas davantage. Il ne nous restait plus que 1h30 avant de nous arrêter pour manger mais nous avions rattrapé le retard que nous avions prit.

_ Tu voies, c'était pas si grave, le taquinais quand nous arrivâmes à 11h45 devant le restaurant où il avait réservé.

_ J'avais calculé une marge pour être certain que nous serions à l'heure, se vanta-t-il.

Je le frappai sur l'abdomen, ludique, et Eric feinta de se tordre sous la force de mon coup. Me voyant rire sans retenue, il haussa un sourcil et je devinai de suite ce qu'il avait à l'esprit donc j'anticipai en me mettant à courir. Manque de chance pour moi, mes chaussures en toile fine ne rivalisaient pas –et même de loin- avec ses baskets et il me rattrapa rapidement pour me balancer par-dessus son épaule. Je me débattais en criant sur lui mais mon seul résultat fut un éclat de rire et une tape moqueuse sur les fesses. Il ne me déposa même pas pour entrer dans le restaurant. Etant un établissement familial, je suppose qu'avec un sourire enjôleur pour la serveuse, il n'aurait pas à craindre les remontrances. Il eut au moins la décence de me poser délicatement sur le fauteuil capitonné. De toute façon c'était trop tard, je boudai déjà.

_ Oh Sookie, sourit-il amusé. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour si peu.

Je tournai puérilement la tête dans l'autre direction mais il se mit à genoux devant moi et me fit sa moue de chien battu jusqu'à ce que j'explose de rire.

_ Sale tricheur !me plaignis-je.

_ Je joue avec le peu d'atouts que tu me laisses, se justifia-t-il en jouant les victimes.

Je riais toujours, secouant négativement la tête, et Eric repartit s'installer en face de moi. Nous commandâmes un repas simple que nous mangeâmes rapidement pour reprendre la route après une étape aux toilettes. Nous nous étions bien sûr fait remarquer dans le petit restaurant et quand la serveuse nous souhaita de passer une _bonne_ après-midi avant que nous partions, je savais que ça n'avait rien d'innocent. Eric riait jovialement au commentaire mais moi je passais par toutes les teintes de rouge existent. Pour me venger de lui, pendant la seconde partie du trajet, je mis le répertoire qu'Amélia avait rajouté à mon mp3 : uniquement des chansons girlies du style _Barbie Girl _! J'ai vraiment cru qu'Eric allait craquer avant la première heure mais il résista tout de même 2h ! Un record !

_ Comment tu fais pour supporter ça !grogna-t-il à bout.

_ Oh, je n'écoute pas, ris-je.

Il m'adressa un regard noir et arrêta la radio. Après une heure de silence, je décidai d'en rajouter une couche.

_ Oh Eric ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête pour si peu _bébé _!ris-je.

_ Je n'aurais jamais dû te présenter à ma mère, grogna-t-il.

_ Il fallait y penser avant ! Maintenant tu vas t'en mordre les doigts pour le restant de tes jours…, planifiais-je diabolique.

Bizarrement, ça n'eut pas la réaction escomptée puisqu'il se mit à sourire. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et pianotai sur mon téléphone pour vérifier mes mails.

_ Quelque chose de nouveau, _mon lapin_, sourit-il sadique.

Je relevai immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

_ Alors là non !m'écriais-je. C'est de la triche ! Ma mère ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

_ Je sais, admit-il penaud. Mais comme tu n'as aucun surnom, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'en trouver tout un tas. _Mon lapin, mon champignon…_

_ _Champignon_ ?grimaçais-je en l'interrompant.

_ _Mon petit sucre d'orge, ma petite fée, ma biche, ma princesse chérie…_

_ Stop !hurlais-je. C'est bon ! On oublie le _bébé_ et les autres idées qui pourraient te venir !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir arrêter maintenant…

_ Tu le regretterais, menaçais-je.

_ Oh vraiment ?rit-il.

_ Si tu veux avoir la moindre chance d'avoir un descendant un jour, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber Eric, le prévins-je en poursuivant le triage de mes mails.

J'entendis Eric rire donc je supposais qu'il abandonnait. Eric conduisit encore un peu puis vers 7h il gara mon 4X4 sur le parking d'un hôtel.

_ Mais il n'est que 7h !m'étonnais-je.

_ Fais-moi confiance Sookie !s'amusa-t-il pendant qu'il récupérait les sacs dans lequel nous avions mis nos pyjamas et notre change pour demain.

Il me tendit la main, que je pris obligeamment, et me conduisit à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Rien que la réception donnait une idée de ce qui nous attendait. Du marbre éclatant et des lustres en cristaux. Je me demandais combien d'argent Eric avait dépensé dans cet hôtel.

_ Je croyais que c'était juste un hôtel de passage !lui reprochais-je à voix basse.

_ On a bien le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps, sourit-il angélique.

Il récupéra rapidement la clef à la réception et me conduisit à la bonne chambre. Je restai pétrifiée devant la taille de la chambre –et plus particulièrement du lit. J'espérai qu'Eric n'avait rien prévu de faire ce soir parce que je n'étais vraiment pas prête pour ça et je n'avais pas envie de jeter un froid dans notre relation naissante. Eric traversa la pièce en propriétaire des lieux et déposa le sac sur le gigantesque lit. Il l'ouvrit et le fouilla rapidement pour en sortir…mon maillot de bain ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ça !

_ Eric ! Je ne trouve plus ça drôle du tout !râlais-je en lui arrachant des mains avec gêne.

_ Tu as raison, approuva Eric. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de maillots de bain quand on peut nager nu.

Et sur ce il commença à retirer ses vêtements.

_ Non !m'écriais-je. C'est bon, je vais me changer !

Eric sourit, arrogant dans sa victoire.

_ Voyons Sookie ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nu…, me taquina-t-il.

Je grognai et partais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Comme par hasard, le maillot de bain en question était le plus sexy de ma collection. Eric allait le payer cher… Quand je sortis, mon cerveau prit des vacances quelques secondes, mit en surcharge par la vision d'Eric en maillot de bain. Le garnement était sans aucun doute le plus bel homme de la planète ! Pour le moment, il ne me voyait pas, mais la vue sur ses fesses de catégorie olympique que j'avais, pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais échangée. Je me ressaisis juste avant qu'il ne se retourne et ce fut à lui de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour parcourir mon corps du regard. La face sud était certainement aguicheuse mais ses abdos de rêve n'étaient pas en reste pour autant !

_ Le turquoise est vraiment ta couleur, rêva-t-il pendant qu'il finissait son examen.

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue et attrapai deux serviettes avant qu'il ne me guide vers la piscine chauffée de l'hôtel. Il fallait avouer que c'était un bon choix. L'eau y était à la température idéale et le peu de client qui s'y baignait nous permettait de pouvoir nous amuser sans restriction. A peine étions-nous entrés dans la salle que déjà Eric me jetait sur son épaule et marchait jusqu'au bassin pour me balancer dans l'eau. Comme j'avais pied, je ne tardai pas à remonter, sous le regard amusé de la canaille.

_ L'eau est bonne ?me nargua-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Décidée à me venger, le l'attrapai par la nuque et le fit basculer à son tour dans l'eau. Maintenant c'était à mon tour de rire. Eric n'était pas mauvais perdant mais comme à chaque fois il se vengea de moi. Nous passâmes ainsi pendant près de 2 heures avant qu'Eric ne soupire en me rappelant que nous devions nous lever tôt le lendemain matin et que nous n'avions même pas mangé. Je hochai la tête, en accord avec lui et le suivais alors qu'il sortait du bassin. Voir les muscles de son dos travailler était quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ? On dirait que j'ai les hormones d'une adolescente !

Quand je sortis du bassin, Eric m'enveloppa étroitement dans une serviette épaisse. La sienne lui serrait la taille, laissant à ma vue ses abdos sublimement sculptés. L'air sexy que lui donnaient ses cheveux mouillés ne faisait qu'accentuer la pression que je sentais entre mes cuisses.

La main d'Eric tendue vers moi me sorties de mes rêveries malsaines. C'était une habitude qui s'était immiscée facilement dans notre routine. Je soupirai intérieurement en songeant que demain nous rentrerons à Miami. Je commençai à comprendre l'appréhension d'Eric à ce sujet. Pendant les vacances, nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions mais quand nous étions à Miami, nous _appartenions _à Pam. La charge de travail supplémentaire pourrait nous éloigner. Qui sait combien de temps nous pourrions passer ensemble dans ces conditions ? Eric était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne cessait de me le prouver, et il méritait une relation stable, même si ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse. Cette réflexion me fit réaliser que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'Eric Nordman… et je voulais le meilleur pour lui, ce que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir lui apporter, même si je le souhaitai… Alors, que fallait-il que je fasse ? Comment le préserver de nouvelles souffrances de d'autres désillusions ?

_ Sookie ?m'appela Eric quand nous arrivâmes à notre chambre.

_ Humm ?répondis-je intelligemment en sortant brusquement de mes pensées.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Bien sûr, mentis-je. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Tu es perdue dans tes pensées depuis une dizaine de minutes, c'était comme si étais en mode automatique, m'expliqua-t-il confus.

_ Je vais bien. Juste la fatigue du voyage j'imagine.

Eric m'observa longuement, pas très convaincu par mes explications hasardeuses, mais n'insista pas plus longtemps. Il me demanda ce que je souhaitai pour dîner et appela le room service. Nous soupâmes devant un feuilleton absolument ridicule, riant à en avoir mal aux côtes, et nous endormîmes rapidement après avoir éteint la lumière, fatigués au point d'en oublier la petite histoire du soir.

Le lendemain, au réveil, je savais ce que je devais faire même si ça me déchirait le cœur de devoir en arriver là. Si Eric avait su ce que j'avais en tête, il ne se serait certainement pas montré si guilleret…


	19. Chapitre 19 POV Eric

Pov Eric

Sookie s'était montrée étrangement calme sur la dernière partie du voyage mais j'attribuai ça à la fatigue accumulée entre la journée d'hier et la soirée à la piscine. Mon angoisse ne s'était pas dissipée, malgré la parole de Sookie que rien ne changerait une fois que nous serions rentrés. La tension de mes muscles grandissait au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions de notre destination. Mes mains étaient moites quand je garai le véhicule de mon aimée devant l'immeuble dans lequel nous vivions et travaillions.

Par réflexe, je pris les valises de mon aimée. Elle me remercia d'un tout petit sourire –mélancolique ?- et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Etant de nature chanceux –notez bien l'utilisation de l'ironie dans cette affirmation- Lèn avait entendu notre arrivée et, pensant ne voir arriver que Sookie, attentait impatiemment dans l'entrée. Pas la peine de vous dire qu'il était plus que contrarié de me voir avec elle.

_ Alors c'est ça maintenant ?siffla-t-il venimeux. Tu te laisses baiser par un type qui te méprise !

J'étais pas mal furieux par son accusation, plus particulièrement par l'usage de ce vocabulaire pour s'adresser à celle que j'aimais. Posant les valises brusquement, je m'apprêtai à lui refaire le portrait quand Sookie posa une main sur mon torse pour m'arrêter.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi tu penses, essaya de lui expliquer mon amante.

_ Pourtant ça y ressemble beaucoup ! Tu vas peut-être me dire que vous avez réservé dans le même hôtel et que, comme par hasard, il y a eu un bug et vous avez dû partager la même chambre ? Et bien sûr, comble de malchance, la couverture chauffante ne marchait pas alors Eric s'est dévoué avec une chevalerie inégalable !

Mon aimée laissa retomber son bras près de son corps, douchée par sa réaction excessive.

_ Je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit uniquement mon aimée avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Ma colère refroidit instantanément en connaissant sa tristesse et la cause de cette dernière. Lèn restait debout comme un con en face de moi, regardant avec la bouche bée dans la direction où mon aimée était partie. Quand son regard se reposa sur moi j'y lu tout le regret qu'il éprouvait. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je le coupai d'un ton dur et froid.

_ Garde ta salive pour toi. T'es vraiment trop con.

Et sur ce, je quittai à mon tour l'entrée, emportant nos valises avec moi. Comme mon amante avait fermée sa porte à clef, je devinai que même ma compagnie n'était pas souhaitée, alors je laissai ses affaires près de sa porte avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je tournai en rond pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de réaliser la cause de mon ennui. Pendant les vacances, Sookie avait occupé tout mon temps libre, même si nous ne bougions pas, nous étions toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre. Soupirant de frustration, je descendis à la salle de sport et me défoulai sur le sac de frappe.

Une heure après que j'aie commencé à maltraiter l'innocent sac de frappe, Pam s'encadra au seuil de la porte menant à la salle de sport. Comme d'habitude, son apparence était irréprochable, habillée, coiffée et manucurée avec soin, mais son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse.

_ J'ai parlé avec Sookie, m'annonça-t-elle le regard vide.

Cette phrase me fit stopper mon activité dans la seconde, concentrant toute mon attention sur ma patronne.

_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversée par les propos de Lèn, alors elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé cet été…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête et essuya discrètement ses yeux.

_ Tu as fais le bon choix Eric, je suis fière de toi. Je savais que tu comprendrais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sookie était faite pour toi, je suis heureuse de savoir que vous vous êtes rapprochés. J'attends avec impatience que vous officialisiez votre couple.

_ J'en suis impatient aussi, approuvais-je.

Pam m'adressa un mince sourire et vint m'enlacer.

_ Pouah !s'exclama-t-elle en se reculant. Tu empestes la sueur ! Arrête de malmener ce sac et va prendre une douche ! Nous partons dîner en ville dans 20 minutes pour fêter le licenciement de Quinn, soit prêt !

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand je l'appelai une dernière fois

_ Sookie vient ?

_ Croies-tu honnêtement que quelqu'un puisse me refuser quelque chose ?me questionna-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Je lui souris et jetai mes gants de boxe, courant dans les escaliers pour pouvoir me préparer. Comme promis, Sookie vint avec nous mais elle me paraissait distante, une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, et ça commençai à m'inquiéter…

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

J'étais dans ma chambre, seul… Les volets étaient tous baissés ce qui me donnait une obscurité presque réconfortante, je dis presque parce que rien n'aurait put me réconforter aujourd'hui –sauf Sookie, bien sûr. Mes yeux me piquaient, souffrant de contenir tant de larmes, et mon corps entier hurlait du manque de _sa _présence…

Les souvenirs des semaines passées me revenaient sans cesse en tête, me torturant d'autant plus…

Il y a 3 semaines :

_ J'entrai dans la chambre de Sookie après avoir frappé doucement. Cette dernière était à son bureau, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Comme d'habitude, je lui adressai un sourire éblouissant mais elle y répondit avec bien moins d'entrain que ce à quoi elle m'avait accoutumé. Pensant qu'elle était tendue par un excès de travail ou simplement fatiguée, je m'accroupissais auprès d'elle et lui prenais les mains pour les baiser avec tendresse._

__ Tu viens faire un tour sur la plage avec moi ? On pourrait aller surfer pendant une heure ou deux et aller dîner en terrasse après._

__ Non Eric, refusa Sookie avec regret. J'ai du travail en retard et un gros projet sur lequel j'ai besoin de bosser._

__ On peut remettre ça à demain, je t'aiderais à le faire, suggérais-je. _

__ Ce n'est pas ton rôle Eric, me gronda-t-elle sévèrement. Je suis parfaitement capable d'assumer mon travail seule. Va donc demander à Lèn s'il ne veut pas aller surfer avec toi._

_ J'étais surpris de sa réaction mais mettais ça sur le compte du stress. Avant de partir, j'embrassai sa joue douce et lui conseillai de ne pas s'épuiser au travail mais elle ne me prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Mes projets avec Sookie étant avortés, je n'avais même plus envie de sortir et passai la soirée devant un match de basket qui m'intéressa tellement que je ne savais même pas quelles équipes jouaient à la fin du match._

Il y a 2 semaines :

_ Mon aimée était encore une fois enfermée dans sa chambre lorsque j'allais la trouver, pianotant une nouvelle fois devant son ordinateur. Cette fois, j'avais prévu tout un planning de choses qu'elle aimait pour être certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser de passer du temps avec moi. J'étais toujours frustré de n'avoir pas pu l'avoir pour moi tout seul une seule seconde la semaine dernière alors je comptai bien changer ça cette semaine._

_ Sookie ne releva pas la tête quand j'entrai, devant se douter qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi. Pour obtenir un peu de son attention, j'intercalai le DVD du Roi Lion 2 entre ses yeux et l'écran. Elle leva les yeux vers moi en soupirant de fatigue mais je ne me décourageai pas._

__ Au programme : un visionnage du Roi Lion 2, un dîner Chez Giorgio, et une nuit à la belle étoile. Petit-déjeuner prévu, bien sûr._

__ Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Eric !s'écria-t-elle exaspérée tout en allant chercher une pile de magazine. C'est bien que tu parviennes à avoir du temps libre mais je n'y arrive pas alors demande à Lèn de t'accompagner à toutes tes escapades !_

__ Mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller !_

__ Justement ! Je n'ai pas le temps, ni pour toi ni pour autre chose._

__ Alors laisse-moi t'aider Sookie !m'emportais-je frustré de ses refus. Depuis qu'on est rentré je n'ai plus le temps de te voir ! Laisse-moi t'aider avec ton projet. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on bosserait à deux sur un thème._

__ Eric, on en a déjà parlé. Je veux le faire seule. J'en ai assez de tes propositions ! Tu me fais passer pour une incapable. Merdre quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de pénis que je ne suis pas capable de bien faire mon travail Eric !_

_ Sookie n'avait encore jamais été si vulgaire en s'adressant à moi. Je compris rapidement qu'elle perdait son contrôle –et moi le mien par là-même- donc je levai les mains en signe de reddition mais tentai de rétablir la vérité._

__ Je ne t'ai jamais traitée d'incapable. Je sais très bien que tu es capable de faire ton travail, je dis juste que ça te prend tout ton temps et qu'au final on ne se voit plus._

__ Si tu me laissais travailler au lieu de m'interrompre en permanence peut-être que j'avancerai plus vite !_

__ Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux, grognais-je en sortant, claquant la porte derrière moi._

_ Il ne se passa pas une seconde avant que je culpabilise mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas revenir et m'excuser, pas dans l'état d'esprit actuel dans lequel elle se trouvait, alors il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre et à voir._

Il y a 1 semaine :

_ Cette fois-ci je m'étais fait la promesse qu'à défaut de la convaincre de passer du temps avec moi, j'allais lui laisser le temps de finir ses travaux et de m'informer quand elle aurait un peu de temps à me consacrer. Je comptai m'excuser aussi, pour le comportement excessif que j'avais eu la semaine dernière, et lui rappeler que je l'estimai beaucoup, qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. Seulement, en ouvrant la porte, je constatai qu'elle n'était pas là._

_Dans un premier temps j'avais pensé qu'elle était partie faire une interview ou rencontrer un styliste pour son projet et me réjouissais d'avance de voir ce dernier s'achever, mais un peu d'observation me permit de comprendre qu'elle avait plié bagages, qu'elle était partie vivre chez son frère. Dire que j'étais abattu était un euphémisme mais je ne voulais pas m'effondrer et passai la journée en tête à tête avec mon sac de boxe, expulsant sur lui toutes mes frustrations. _

Ces souvenirs me ramenaient à un autre, bien plus heureux, et qui me paraissait maintenant dater de plusieurs siècles…

__ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie majeur de ma promotion que je suis une sainte !pouffait mon aimée._

_ Notre hilarité dégénéra rapidement en bataille d'oreillers et il fallut une bonne ½ heure avant que nous nous arrêtions à bout de souffle. Nos regards s'accrochèrent avec une intensité hors du commun. _

__ Pourquoi redoutes-tu tant notre retour à Miami ?me demanda-t-elle soucieuse en caressant la ligne de ma mâchoire avec douceur._

__ J'ai peur de perdre ça, lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté en capturant mon poignet pour déposer un baisé sur ma main._

__ Pourquoi me changerais-je en vilaine sorcière une fois à Miami ? _

__ Miami c'est…un océan de faux, hésitais-je. Quand je suis avec toi ici, et que nous sommes si complices, je me dis que je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on arrête tout maintenant. _

__ Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?_

__ Lèn, le staff… je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être que tu vas finir par te lasser de moi et trouver quelqu'un de mieux._

_ Elle se rapprocha de moi pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres._

__ Eric…, souffla-t-elle triste. Tu as trop tendance à te rabaisser. Tu es une personne bien que j'apprécie beaucoup et…_

__ Comment me considères-tu Sookie ?la questionnais-je nerveux de sa réponse._

__ Je ne sais pas, m'avoua-t-elle. Je pourrais te voir comme un ami mais nos relations sont tellement plus complexes que ça…_

__ J'espère au moins que tu sais que je suis prêt à t'offrir bien plus que mon amitié…_

__ Je le sais Eric._

__ Bien, conclus-je désireux de changer de sujet. Il est temps de dormir jeune fille !_

__ Mais attend !s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas raconté d'histoire !_

_Je me mis à rire, appréciant sa personnalité décadente, et lui comptai l'histoire d'Aladin, la câlinant avec tendresse pendant que son esprit vacillait vers le sommeil._

Cette conversation me paraissait bien loin maintenant. Sookie m'avait laissé et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans une peine sans fin.

_ Eric !m'appela Pam en interrompant mes sombres pensées. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas.

Je soupirai et me levai de mon lit, sachant que je devrais inévitablement faire face aux autres de toute façon. Je n'avais envie de rien, je voulais être seul et me rouler en boule sur mon lit pour ressasser en paix ma douleur, ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre ? Mon attitude faisait penser à celle d'une adolescente qui a le cœur brisé pour la première fois, j'en avais bien conscience, mais en même temps je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle souffrance –même pas avec Felicia- donc je ne savais pas comment y faire face. La vie me paraissait si fade sans Sookie… Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Je me démenai à lui prouver mon amour chaque jour et elle, de son côté, s'acharnait à mettre encore plus de distance entre nous !

Je trainai ma carcasse jusqu'aux escaliers, que je descendais sans me presser, et me retrouvai face à Lafayette, ce bon vieux Lafayette…

_ T'as une sale mine mec, commenta ce dernier après m'avoir observé longuement.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Laf', ironisais-je sans entrain.

_ C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, soupira-t-il. Je suis venu te parler de quelque chose d'important.

J'attendais qu'il poursuive mais visiblement il voulait autre chose de ma part puisqu'il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et m'entraina à l'étage en me tirant derrière lui par le bras. Dès qu'il referma la porte de ma chambre, je partis m'effondrer sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux pour ne plus rien voir. J'entendis mon ami ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres puis un mouvement du matelas m'apprit qu'il s'était assis à côté de moi.

_ Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas prévenu de mon passage en ville, commença-t-il anxieux.

_ C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, soufflais-je.

_ Eh bien c'est très simple, poursuivit-il sans prendre en compte ma remarque. Une jeune femme m'a contacté et m'a demandé de venir ici parce qu'elle avait une proposition à me faire.

_ T'es devenu hétéro finalement ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con par moment ! Non ! Je suis toujours 100% homo, c'est pas le sujet ! Cette femme m'a offert son poste ICI !

Ma respiration se coupa, comme si quelqu'un venait de me donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac mais en plus douloureux encore. Le seul poste qui pourrait convenir à Lafayette ici était celui de Sookie. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait décidé de partir, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait déménagé toutes ses affaires chez son frère. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. La seule femme qui ait vraiment comptée dans ma vie, celle que j'aimais plus que de raison, se préparait à quitter ma vie sans rien me dire…

_ Bordel de merde, jurais-je. Dites-moi que c'est un putain de cauchemar, faites que je me réveille !

_ Mais t'es vraiment un abruti, s'indigna Laf'. Elle fait ça pour toi crétin ! Si elle ne tenait pas autant à toi elle ne m'aurait jamais contacté !

30 secondes… Alors toutes ses fois où elle avait refusé de passer du temps avec moi, toutes ses fois où elle avait passé la journée dehors et la soirée en boîte de nuit avec son frère, toutes ces fois où elle s'était montrée froide envers moi et le déménagement chez son frère, tout ça n'était que pour me préparer à son départ, pour que je n'en souffre pas trop …? Elle avait fait tout ça pour moi !

Je me relevai d'un bond, cherchant des fringues potables à enfiler pour aller voir mon aimée.

_ On dirait que tu as enfin compris, me félicita ironiquement Lafayette. Tu ferais mieux de l'épouser celle-là, tu ne trouveras jamais mieux.

_ Je le sais déjà, grognais-je.

_ Alors pourquoi tu bâcles tout maintenant ?m'interrogea-t-il.

Là par contre je n'arrivai pas à le suivre. Il poursuivit devant mon air d'incompréhension.

_ A ce que j'ai compris vous n'êtes par encore ensemble, alors pourquoi ne lui préparerais-tu pas une soirée de rêve pour fêter vos réconciliations ?

La question était plutôt : pourquoi n'y avais-je pas encore pensé ? Laf' avait raison, Sookie était la femme avait qui je devais passer le reste de mon existence et je comptai bien lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour moi.

J'allais lui préparer la plus belle soirée de sa vie.


	20. Chapitre 20 POV Sookie

Pov Sookie

J'étais exténuée. Pour ne pas penser à ce que j'étais en train de sacrifier, j'occupai tout mon temps –concerts, interviews, shopping, sports,…- mais maintenant j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme. Jason le savait, évidemment puisque j'étais venue vivre avec lui, et un matin, alors que je m'apprêtai à quitter ma chambre, il m'y enferma.

_ Jason !criais-je. Mais à quoi tu joues ?

_ Tu as besoin de dormir Souk, je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas continuer à rentrer à 2 ou 3 heures du matin et être debout à 6 heures pour aller courir ! Tu ne manges pratiquement rien en plus ! Alors tu vas prendre cette journée pour te reposer et freiner un peu tes activités le temps de te reprendre.

_ Tu te croies drôle ?hurlais-je dans la frustration. Ouvre cette porte sur le champ !

_ Désolé Souk. Je repasserai à midi pour ton déjeuné, d'ici là repose toi.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer puis le bruit des clefs verrouillant cette dernière. J'étais folle de rage mais dans un sens il n'avait pas tort. Le seul problème était que maintenant j'étais seule avec ma conscience qui me criait que je faisais une énorme erreur avec Eric. Ce fut à force de sanglots que Morphée m'accueillit dans ses bras pour un sommeil absolument _**pas**_ réparateur.

• • Oo Oo • • Oo Oo • •

_ Sookie, m'appela une voix avec une douceur affectueuse. Sookie, bébé, réveille-toi. S'il-te-plaît, ouvre tes jolies yeux pour moi.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent lentement pour croiser le regard plein de tendresse de mon frère. Autant j'aimais Jason, autant j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse dormir. Ce temps de repos m'avait fait réaliser combien j'avais besoin de sommeil et je ne demandai pas mieux que me rendormir à nouveau.

_ Il est 18 heures, m'apprit-il amusé par ma somnolence.

_ Laisse-moi dormir alors !grognais-je en me cachant sous la couette.

J'entendis son rire joyeux puis il me retira brusquement dans draps chauds et accueillant. Il me donna une paire de jean avec un T-shirt bleu roi à manches ¾ et m'ordonna d'aller m'habiller en m'expliquant que j'avais de la visite. Je soupirai mais obtempérai, ne sachant que trop bien que mon frère ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Après m'être très rapidement habillée, je brossai mes cheveux et les laissai libres.

Jason m'attendait dans ma chambre, me surveillant pour que je ne reparte pas me coucher, et m'accompagna à la porte. J'étais un peu confuse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé entrer ? J'eu ma réponse quand j'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver face à Eric, plus beau que jamais. En ce début de soirée doux, il portait une chemise noire, moulant son torse parfait, et un jean délavé qui accentuait à la fois son aspect sexy mais décontracté.

Je faillis lui sauter dans les bras –il m'avait tellement manqué- mais je me rappelais mes résolutions à temps.

_ Eric ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?m'étonnais-je.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire éblouissant avant qu'il ne s'avance vers moi suffisamment pour prendre ma main droite et la poser sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit même où battait son cœur.

_ Lafayette est venu me voir, m'annonça-t-il sans le moindre soupçon de colère.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de lui avoir fait un coup pareil dans le dos, mais Eric me releva le menton de sa main libre.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé en allant voir Laf', mais je te le dis tout de suite, tu t'es trompée, sourit-il amusé. Quand j'étais au fond de l'abîme, Laf' était là pour moi, c'est vrai, mais pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ta présence contre la tienne. Je pensai être assez clair mais je réalise que je n'ai jamais exprimé ce que je ressentais en mots alors je vais le faire maintenant : je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse ! Je sais que tu as une opinion assez mauvaise de moi mais je te dis la vérité. Laf' m'a aidé à sortir la tête de l'eau quand j'étais au plus mal, mais c'est toi qui me permets de vivre réellement et de profiter de chaque jour sur cette terre parce que c'est toi qui rends ma vie si belle. Nous avons était rivaux, amants, amis, mais maintenant je voudrais que ça change, déclara-t-il sérieux.

Sans quitter mes yeux, il posa un genou à terre et récupéra ma seconde main dans la sienne. Mon cœur battait la chamade tant j'étais surprise et confuse.

_ Je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse, et comme je sais qu'il est encore trop tôt pour demander ta main –bien que j'aurais grand plaisir à le faire-, je vais me contenter de te demander de me faire le plus heureux des hommes en devenant ma petite-amie. Sookie Stackhouse, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurai que lorsqu'une de mes larmes s'écrasa sur ma main posée sur mes lèvres pour retenir mes sanglots. Incapable de former le moindre mot –alors une phrase, n'en parlons pas !-, je lui ouvris mes bras. Il comprit sans difficulté le sens de ce geste et se releva pour pouvoir m'enlacer avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il huma mes cheveux profondément avant de reposer son front contre le mien pour pouvoir se plonger dans mes yeux. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras à nouveau, sans même parler de sa déclaration d'amour…

_ Je t'aime Sookie Stackhouse, je t'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours, promit-il avec émotion.

_ Je t'aime aussi Eric, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Son sourire valait tout l'or du monde en cet instant. Il attira mon visage au sien pour y déposer un baisé lent et plein d'amour puis me relâcha pour sortir une boîte allongée de la poche de son jean.

_ Je me disais que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour te donner un gage de mon amour, s'expliqua-t-il en plaçant la boîte dans mes mains.

J'ouvris l'élégant coffret pour y trouver un magnifique bracelet en argent reliant de petits cœurs eux-mêmes sertis de diamants.

_ Oh Eric !étouffais-je contre ma main en combattant les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de s'échapper.

Eric le retira du coffret pour l'attacher à ma main droite avant d'y placer un baisé tendre sur la paume.

_ Sookie Stackhouse, accepterais-tu de me laisser t'emmener à un premier rendez-vous ?reprit-il avec une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus.

_ Oh Eric !répétais-je bêtement en lui sautant au cou.

Je l'embrassai avec passion, laissant sa langue pénétrer dans ma bouche pour cajoler la mienne. Eric me serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses mains expertes palpaient mon corps frénétiquement pendant qu'il répondait aux avances de mes lèvres. Quand nous nous séparâmes, nous étions à bout de souffle et la lueur d'amusement habitant dans les yeux d'Eric avait doublée.

_ Tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser une fille au premier rencard, me prévint-il comme s'il était choqué de mon comportement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, serrant l'autre dans les bras avec tendresse. Eric m'embrassa à nouveau, malgré sa règle sur les rencards, et m'éloigna juste pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux au fond des miens.

_ Me feras-tu l'honneur d'accepter de m'accompagner à un rendez-vous _très_ galant dans la seconde ?joua-t-il.

_ Sans chaperon ?m'alarmais-je taquine.

_ Tu seras mon chaperon rouge et je serai le loup…, susurra-t-il d'une voix suintant le sexe à mon oreille.

_ Dit comme ça !ris-je. Ça me va.

_ Parfait, parce que sinon je te kidnappai.

Nous rîmes une nouvelle fois. Nous pouvions être de tels gamins parfois. Eric commença par m'amener du côté de la plage où nous nous promenâmes pendant des heures, plus complices que jamais, et ne nous arrêtant que le temps de prendre une glace. Bien sûr, même si jouer avec la nourriture était mal, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de le faire et finîmes barbouillés de glace. Eric se ''sacrifia'' pour m'ôter la crème glacée en surplus sur mes lèvres mais s'égara longuement dans ma bouche. J'ai sérieusement cru que nous allions conclure l'affaire sur place et je pense que l'idée n'avait pas échappée à Eric.

Nous restâmes sur la plage jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et, alors que je pensais que nous allions rentrer parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Eric m'étonna en me dirigeant vers un coin reculé où était étalé une large couverture dressée pour un pique-nique. Je relevai les yeux vers Eric qui se contenta de sourire et de m'embrasser avant de s'avancer vers le panier pour en sortir une veste en jean – qui lui appartenait vu la taille- qu'il m'enfila tendrement. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était présenté chez Jason, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Eric était vraiment l'homme idéal, plein de petites attentions et de tendresse.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui et le tirai par le col de sa chemise pour écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes et lui donner un baisé brûlant de passion. Eric gémit contre mes lèvres et ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux. Nous nous séparâmes une nouvelle fois haletant. Une étincelle de passion animale brillait dans les yeux d'Eric, mais il s'efforça de la dompter pour faire place à tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je le récompensai d'un chaste baisé et l'entrainai avec moi pour que nous nous installions sur la couverture. Eric avait prévu un dîner frugal et se ''sacrifia'' pour me nourrir. Je fis exprès de gémir de plaisir, sachant que je mettais rude épreuve sa concentration –et son jean- mais rien ne le fit craquer. Devenant de plus en plus désireuse, je m'asseyais à califourchon sur lui et le taquinai encore plus, mais il me renversa pour me clouer au sol et m'empêcher de bouger. Alors que je pensais que j'avais gagné, Eric prit la parole.

_ Pas maintenant Sookie, refusa-t-il autoritairement.

J'étais douchée, et pas mal frustrée, de son refus. Depuis le début de notre complicité, Eric n'avait jamais réussi à cacher complètement son désir et maintenant que je m'offrais à lui, il ne voulait pas de moi.

_ Ne sois pas vexée mon amour, rit-il amusé par ma réaction négative. Je ne dis pas que nous ne ferons pas l'amour ce soir, je dis seulement que nous ne le feront pas ici.

_ Je te croyais plus aventureux Eric, me moquais-je gentiment.

_ Ce n'est pas question d'être aventureux, c'est juste que je pense que ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'installation romantique que j'ai mis toute l'après-midi à mettre en place dans _notre_ chambre.

_ Calculateur !l'accusais-je joueuse.

_ C'est vrai, admit Eric penaud. Mais je voulais vraiment faire les choses bien cette fois.

_ Et si j'avais suivi la règle du '_'pas de sexe au premier rencard''_ ?le taquinais-je en rectifiant mes hanches sous lui.

Eric grogna avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

_ Je crois que j'aurais été obligé de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec ma main pour ne pas gaspiller, dramatisa Eric théâtralement.

Je ris et l'embrassai tendrement, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ça.

_ Je t'aime, lui avouais-je une nouvelle fois. Tu es si adorable, si attentionné…

_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu, sourit-il suggestif.

_ Montrez-moi alors, M. Nordman, répliquais-je plus désireuse de seconde en seconde.

Les yeux d'Eric me transmirent le même désir en retour.

_ Mais je ne demande que ça Miss Stackhouse, susurra-t-il en se frottant à moi.

Je gémis quand il créa une friction entre nos deux intimités et j'entendis son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine, signe qu'il n'y était pas insensible non plus. Ses prochains gestes furent rapides, pour ramasser toutes nos affaires et rejoindre au plus vite _notre_ chambre. Nous courûmes sur le chemin du retour, riant comme des enfants pendant que nous nous pressions pour rentrer. Il devait être 10 heures du soir mais nous ne croisâmes personne, à l'exception de Pam qui nous adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de s'éclipser.

Avant de me laisser pénétrer dans _notre_ chambre –qui était la sienne en l'occurrence- Eric me cacha les yeux. Je me laissais docilement faire, sachant que c'était important pour lui, et le laissai me guider dans _notre_ chambre. Quand il retira ses mains, le spectacle que je vis m'ôta les mots de la bouche. La moquette épaisse était couverte de pétales de roses rouges luxuriantes et des bougies disposées un peu partout dans la chambre éclairaient doucement le lit placé en plein milieu de la chambre.

_ Je voulais que tout soit parfait, m'expliqua Eric devant mon ébahissement. J'ai vraiment fait tout de travers la première fois que nous avons été ensemble. Je voulais effacer ce souvenir pour te donner un souvenir plus agréable de cette pièce.

C'était si attentionné ! Encore une fois, ma vision fut brouillée par les larmes.

_ Oh Eric ! C'est vraiment parfait !

Eric me sourit, soulagé de ma réaction positive, et m'attira dans ses bras, essuyant tendrement les larmes qui avaient débordé de mes yeux.

_ Je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi, mon amour, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement Sookie, je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

Mes larmes redoublèrent, mais au lieu de les sécher, je me jetai sur ses lèvres pour répondre en nature à sa déclaration. Eric m'embrassa avec tendresse et me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée pour me déposer au centre de son lit gigantesque. Mon excitation grandissait de façon exponentielle. Ma petite culotte était trempée d'anticipation mais Eric voulait prendre les choses lentement cette fois. Les premiers touchers se firent par-dessus les vêtements avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à m'enlever mon haut –sa veste ayant disparue de mes épaules depuis que nous étions rentrés. Je passai mes mains sur son torse ciselé avant de défaire lentement les boutons. Même si j'avais eu le temps de l'examiner avec soin la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dévêtu devant moi, je trouvai toujours qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Mes ongles grattèrent légèrement sa poitrine forte, ce qui le fit grogner avant qu'il ne s'attaque à mon cou, le grignotant délicieusement.

Je gémis automatiquement et arquai mon dos. Nous n'étions même pas encore entrés dans le vif du sujet que déjà Eric m'offrait un plaisir sans limite. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'ourlet de mon haut qu'il m'ôta lentement. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge à la vision de mon soutien-gorge plutôt sexy. Il était en dentelle noire fine et garnis de nœud en soie rose très luxuriants.

_ Tu veux ma mort ?demanda-t-il hypnotisé.

Je rougis d'embarras, n'ayant pas du tout prévu que nous aurions des relations sexuelles ce soir, j'avais juste pris le premier ensemble de sous-vêtements qui m'était tombé sous la main et il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait du plus aguicheur. Avant même que j'ai le temps de m'expliquer, Eric migra pour me défaire de mon jean, impatient de trouver la culotte en dentelle correspondante. Il ne fut pas déçu et embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant doucement pour arriver à mes lèvres et me donner un baisé affamé. Pendant qu'il ravageait férocement ma bouche de sa langue, sa main droite vint caresser mon intimité par-dessus le tissu de ma culotte.

_ Oh Sookie !gémit-il en se séparant momentanément de mes lèvres. Tu es si mouillée mon amante !

Il se frotta à moi pour me prouver qu'il n'était pas indifférent non plus et écarta mon sous-vêtement pour plonger un de ses longs doigts dans mon centre bouillant de désir.

_ Eric !m'écriais-je en m'accrochant à lui.

Mon amant sourit narquoisement et m'embrassa sensuellement. Quand il se sépara de mes lèvres il porta son index à sa bouche et le suça en gémissant d'extase. Incapable de me défaire de ce spectacle érotique, je me tortillai en tentant de serrer mes jambes pour diminuer la pression qui y régnait. Une fois son doigt religieusement nettoyé, Eric m'embrassa avec tendresse et plongea ses yeux azurés dans les miens lorsqu'il se recula.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire depuis la première fois où nous avons atterri dans ce lit, est-ce que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser faire ?me questionna-t-il doucereux.

_ J'ai une confiance absolue en toi Eric, lui assurais-je totalement sincère.

Eric m'offrit un sourire comblé avant de m'embrasser puis de descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à mon intimité. J'avais entendu certaines femmes évoquer cette pratique, mais honnêtement j'avais des doutes là-dessus. Mais tout était différent, il s'agissait d'Eric et s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il voulait faire alors je devais au moins le laisser essayer de me convaincre. Je n'eu aucun regret quand, après la disparition de ma culotte, Eric lapa avidement mes lèvres. Un cri aigu m'échappa, ce qui fit rire Eric contre ma peau sensible, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il combina l'action de ses doigts talentueux et de sa langue divine pour m'offrir un orgasme explosif. Juste avant que je vienne, il réclama que je le regarde dans les yeux, insistant sur l'importance que ce geste avait pour lui.

J'étais encore sur un nuage post-orgasmique lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras pour me câliner.

_ Je t'aime Eric, parvins-je à dire dans un rare de moment de lucidité.

_ Tout comme je t'aime mon amour, répliqua-t-il avec une douceur sans fin.

Il attira tendrement mon visage au sien et m'embrassa sans se presser. Nos mains reprirent rapidement l'exploration du corps de l'autre et les gémissements étouffés se multipliaient dans la chambre. Eric roula au dessus de moi pour s'installer entre mes jambes et s'étira pour attraper un préservatif dans le tiroir de son meuble de chevet. Il hésita au moment de déchirer l'emballage et fouilla dans mes yeux la réponse à ses interrogations.

_ Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ?m'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

_ Eric, soit tu te décides à te bouger les fesses, soit je te viole, le menaçais-je. Tu ne peux pas me chauffer comme ça et laisser tomber au dernier moment !

Le sourire d'Eric était railleur, s'apprêtant à me taquiner pour mon impatience. Perdant vite patience, je ne le laissai pas ouvrir la bouche et prenais le préservatif de ses mains pour le dérouler moi-même sur sa longueur, en profitant pour le caresser _très _lentement. Ce fut à son tour de perdre le contrôle. Ses baisés devinrent frénétiques et ses mains étaient partout à la fois. Je notai toutefois qu'il avait une forte préférence pour mes cheveux. Quand son immense organe se positionna à l'entrée de mon corps, il marqua une nouvelle pause. Je levai les yeux vers lui, l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et enroulai mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps pour me rapprocher de lui. Eric comprit le signal et s'enfonça progressivement en moi. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de semblable à la première fois ! Eric était si doux et le plaisir qu'il m'offrait était si intense ! J'étais sur un petit nuage…

Mon amant contempla lui aussi le sentiment de plénitude que nous offraient nos corps emboîtés. C'était comme si nous avions été créés pour nous compléter de la sorte. Le premier coup de rein fut extrêmement lent, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne me faisait pas mal, ses yeux toujours rivés aux miens. Quand il vit que je n'éprouvai aucune douleur, il accéléra légèrement, avant de s'abandonner complètement à sa passion quand mes hanches commencèrent à répondre aux siennes. Mes gémissements coïncidaient à ses grognements et l'harmonie de nos bassins décuplait le sentiment de profondeur. Après plusieurs minutes de passion ardente, la main droite d'Eric descendit jusqu'à mon clitoris pour y apposer la pression suffisante à me faire venir en criant son nom. Il vint quelques secondes après moi et laissa son poids reposer sur mon corps pendant quelques temps.

_ Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ça, haletais-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'or.

_ Ça tombe bien puisque que je ne compte pas m'en passer non plus, sourit Eric suggestif.

_ Du moins, pour ce soir, je n'en peux plus, ajoutais-je en voyant son attention se centrer sur mes seins.

Il fit la moue comme un enfant et chuchota ''_Demain_'' à mes seins. Je ris mais geignis très vite quand il roula pour se lever du lit. Il n'était pas encore sortit du lit que déjà sa présence, sa chaleur, me manquait –sans même parler d'une partie de son anatomie privilégiée. Quand il passa devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui pincer ses si belles fesses. Eric stoppa tout mouvement, feintant l'extrême choc et se retourna vers moi. Je savais très bien qu'il jouait, il n'y avait qu'à regarder sous son nombril pour le comprendre. Riant, je lui giflai la cuisse et le laissai s'éloigner de moi. Mon amant revint une minute plus tard de la salle de bain avec un gant humide. Il s'introduisit agilement entre mes jambes qu'il frotta de haut en bas pour apprécier leur chaleur et entama un geste pour nettoyer mon intimité. Avant même que le gant imbibé d'eau ne touche ma cuisse, il le retira vivement et le regarda comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait prit. Il le jeta avec négligence de l'autre côté du lit et sa langue remplaça le gant. Je pouvais entendre son ronronnement de satisfaction et sentir son souffle chaud contre la partie charnue de ma cuisse. Des frissons roulèrent dans mon dos au souvenir des capacités de sa langue et de ses doigts talentueux.

Une fois irréprochablement propre, Eric consentit à me laisser me reposer, se levant pour souffler les bougies de la chambre. Vu le nombre de ces dernières, il lui fallut un bon moment mais je ne me plaignais pas comme la vu que j'avais depuis ma place était vraiment exquise. J'étais même convaincue qu'il se déhanchait un peu plus parce qu'il avait conscience de mon regard gourmand sur son corps d'athlète. Je fus néanmoins heureuse lorsqu'il revint au lit. Quand on voyait Eric, on n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être aussi être aussi câlin après l'amour, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il me reprit immédiatement dans ses bras et me chuchota des mots d'amour en me berçant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Pour la première fois depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je parvins à dormir paisiblement sans avoir besoin d'un bruit de fond pour me rassurer, Eric me procurait déjà toute la sécurité et l'amour dont j'avais besoin…


End file.
